


Valentin.

by TacoTuesday



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Angels, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Consensual Sex, Dancing, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Dry Humping, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family, First Time, Fluff, Gangs, Hand Jobs, Hostage Situations, Idiots in Love, Jackie Welles deserves the world, Kissing, M/M, Medical Examination, Medical Procedures, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamorous Character, Protectiveness, References to ABBA, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Safer Sex, Self Confidence Issues, Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft character, Spanish Translation, Threesome - F/M/M, Touching, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 45,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacoTuesday/pseuds/TacoTuesday
Summary: Valentin Luccessi did not anticipate becoming a bargaining chip for Meredith Stout; that was definitely not in her job description. But, Corpo life had been getting to her, and this V... could get her what she wanted.Meredith's job, and eventually the company.Sure, there may be obstacles like a braindance too far, or being introduce to Afterlife, and V's incredibly hot friend Jackie. But it wouldn't mess up her dream, right?-I have not finished playing Cyberpunk yet, but I loved Jackie too much not to even think about writing this. So, forgive me if some things are wrong.Proper tags will be made when I can get to a laptop, because female V is more like an original character.
Relationships: Female V/Jackie Welles, Female V/Male V (Cyberpunk 2077), Male V & Jackie Welles, Male V/Jackie Welles, V/Jackie Welles, Valentin/Jackie Welles/V
Comments: 41
Kudos: 95





	1. Bargain made.

Valentin had learnt that the only good thing in Night City was the loneliness, and how the bitterness of such a feeling could fuel the soulless bodies that worked around her. The glass that looked over the city was nothing but a screen between herself and them, a small break between what she felt in her little isolated pod, and what they felt roaming those streets. Valen was nothing but a cog in the system, a nobody and she hated it. 

A single barefoot tapped against the polished floors, weight shifting from one leg to another as pale eyes stared out. There had to be something out there to make her feel something, anything. At least for a little while. Valentin turned from the window, back to the cold room and to the small rail that held her clothes. Militech uniform, a designated black dress for any events they saw fit she attended, and a select few other pieces that answered to the code. 

Being a lower level Operations manager meant she was somewhat of a big deal, and being a big deal meant more doors were opening up for her than she even anticipated. But, Valentin knew she didn't deserve it, that it was her last name that bought her everything. 

A fresh face outta private school, and a high enough family name landed her here. In no different a position, with no more free will than she had. She longed for the days she could be like the ones growing up outside of corporate life; they had a choice. Sure, it was rough, there were no solids, and gang life trailed after you - but their minds were theirs for a taking. Not a chip that gave you orders, or stats, or even the fucking stock market. Gods... 

Here... Valentin glanced at her regulated wardrobe, then to the regulated sheets of her bed, and then to the small living room she was allowed. Another cog, she repeated again with a shake of her head. 

Grasping the black coat, she shrugged it onto her shoulders, leaving with a disappointed glare and a quick tug of her boots. It was against regulations to be out of the building past 2am, but they mostly didn't give a shit as long as you protect the reputation, and be at the desk by the allocated time. Valentin mostly walked along the safe side, maybe get a bite to eat if she had the credits; but now? Her body turned to face the opposite direction, staring at the streets she'd only ever glanced at while driving by. They couldn't be all that bad... right...? A part of her wasn't sure. 

Valentin took the turn, boots hitting the concrete with a dull thud as she left the brilliant lights of Corpo square behind her. Maybe a cab would have been better, or a hand gun; she thought bitterly as she tugged the dark coat tighter around her shoulders, and melded through the streets. Food stands, clubs, and illicit activities, that's what made up the surrounding districts - not that there wasn't any present in the Square - you just weren't as likely to see it. 

The large hole of two Koi lit up the alley she took, leading her further down through the tall scrapers and out into the a suburb. Heywood, land of the middle class. Her mind frazzled for a minute, a name blinking to her left. 

Stout. 

If there was ever a woman with a big enough stick up her ass, it was Meredith Stout. Valentin motioned to answer it. "Meredith." She greeted, voice clear, her body stopping at the side. 

  
  


"Look, I've got no time for pleasantries," When did she ever? "I'm due to meet this runner who can supposedly get the drone back, don't know much about them but I need you to accompany me incase we run into any issues." Any issues? The woman was a drill sergeant, when would she ever run into issues? 

  
  


"Really? Uh, sure. I'm happy to do that for you." Like fuck she was happy to do that for her. Go into a back alley with a merc and try to run a deal? That was not in the top 500 safest things to do in Night City. Hell, walking through badlands at night would be safer than that. "Do you need me to run numbers and figures on what will be made available for this particular mission?" 

  
  


The hard woman nodded. "That's exactly what I need, get it to me in an hour, I'll send a car your way." An hour?! That would give her enough time to log into the work servers, let alone run the numbers and statistics she needed, alongside a background check.

  
  


Valentin physically stressed. "Okay, Meredith, you got it." But she didn't have it. Valentin's dark eyes swept the small glimpse of Heywood before she turned back, destined for her apartment to gather some kind of resources for tomorrow. They'd need muscle, and ones with tech that could get them out of bindings if need be. It was rough, especially with the lack of time but she was sure there would be a few left. 

Slipping back through the doors, she was presented with the familiar sizzle of the scanner, the warning popping up before her eyes cleared, and she stepped in. Past the front desk, and the techies crowded in chairs at the front; she approached the elevator. A few taps, and Valentin was up. 

The elevator was clear glass, looking over the vast expanse of backroads, and one of the roads that led into Corpo Square. It was beautiful, at least. She couldn't see the stars, but no one in the city ever could - too much light pollution. The doors behind her pinged open, her head turning as she saw her floor. Stepping out and across, she made it to the door and swiped. 

It pulled back, revealing her room once more as she stepped inside. Shrugging her coat, and boots off; she grasped hold of her pad, signing into the militech database, and clicking resources. Muscle was on the low, only two men would be available but it would be better than nothing. Valentin booked them, turning next to the available money, and request form. It would be a simple package, maybe some men if the runner needed it, a card definitely. 

Meredith would want it chipped to track the finances, see where the money was going. She reached for her drawer, pulling out one of the blank cards before pushing it into the side of the tab. Within a couple of minutes, Val had it linked into a company account with a sizeable amount attached to it. She wasn't entirely sure what the money would be for, but it would be enough to cover the basics before she could wire over more. 

  
  


Something beeped, mind shifting to the corner of her gaze. Meredith again. "I'm outside, what is taking so long?" She hissed down, Val's eyes widening as she watched the woman. 

  
  


"Nothing Meredith, I'll be right there." Val could have sworn it wasn't an hour yet. 

  
  


"You better, otherwise I'll have your ass on the line." Val ended the call before sighing; her eyes turning down to the dark pants and Militech shirt. It wouldn't be formal enough, she needed her proper uniform. Quickly pulling off the trousers and swapping it for a tight skirt, her feet found her heels, as her hands grasped the Militech blazer. She was so happy when she first received it, now... It was nothing but an overbearing weight on her shoulders. 

Securing any last frazzled hairs, Valentin grabbed what was needed and proceeded to travel down. What was supposed to be a night of freedom, had somehow turned into a night of work. Did Meredith not understand boundaries? 

  
  


Clearly not. Val answered with a shake of her head, seeing the tall blonde woman sat in the car, a frazzled man behind her locked in between two guards. Who was he supposed to be? "You're late." 

  
  


She sneaked a glance at the time. It hadn't even been an hour. "I'm sorry, I'll make it up." Meredith didn't answer, instead pursing her lips and not sparing Val a glance as she stepped into the car. It was silent, tense. No brief, nothing as Meredith drove smoothly through the streets; even whoever she had in the back was quiet. 

But, Val had been around her long enough. Silence meant she was contemplating, and Meredith contemplating meant she was currently worrying about something. And that something was the lost cargo; her ass was on the line, and there was nothing anyone else could do to save her, if she didn't save her safe. Val wanted her job, so being friendly with Meredith but not enough to incriminate herself meant she was learning from her mistakes, and how to do her job. 

They lulled into a dead alleyway, the darkness giving them cover, but the streetlights allowing them enough visibility to see who was approaching. Val stood by the truck, hand on the pad, eyes keen. She didn't know what Meredith was getting them in for. A car was slow to peel in, the headlight blinding them as the engine cut, a dark figure sat inside. 

  
  


God what a shut show this would be. Why were they doing trading with a runner? He was tall, intimidating with ghostly eyes that flickered from one to another. "Meredith Stout, take it you were the one to call." Val was silent as she listened to them speak, jaw tight, the men around them moving in. 

  
  


Meredith's hand hung for a moment before he reached out to clasp it. "Got a proposition for you." The two guards moved in, one hitting him with a rough punch as he fell to the ground. 

  
  


"Thought you could blackmail me, fucker?!" Val's eyes widened, her body not moving but her hand tightened on the pad. Christ. "Set conditions?!" Meredith was fuming, her rage echoing in the way she walked. "Got anymore for me?!" 

  
  


"Calm the fuck down, I just wanna talk!" The runner was pushed against the car, one of the guards holding him still. They pulled on his jack, her eyes widened as the guard connected it to him. That was not standard procedure, and it was dangerous. 

  
  


The man from the back was pulled out. "Christ. Meredith." 

  
  


She turned back. "Shut your trap!" He was silent. "That fucking thing ready?" Val turned to the other guard, his dark glasses covering his eyes but she could feel his gaze on her. 

  
  


Val frowned. "What?" She hissed, silent enough not to break whatever Meredith was doing. 

  
  


He smirked. "You wanna get a drink and a braindance later?" He was asking her out now. 

  
  


Valentin shook her head. "No!" She hissed, glancing away to focus on Meredith. 

  
  


"Tease." He muttered, Val flipping him from behind her back. Now was not the fucking time. 

  
  


Meredith turned to the guard. "Do a sweep, now." Val watched the drone leave, flying up to scan the surrounding perimeter. Her eyes dropped to her pad, seeing the file on him come up. 

His name was V, he was from the Streets, and had a light record - but nothing like some of the gangoons around here had. He was fairly low profile, but that wasn't to say what he did was- it just meant he didn't really get caught. A local, from what it looks like; not very old, 22. Not much of a legal job history, either.

  
  


"The card." Meredith broke Val's thoughts, her head rising as she fished into her blazer pulling out the sleek piece of tech. Her eyes found V's. 

He was watching her, and she was watching him. Both trying to survive under Meredith's whims, but both would come out of this differently. He looked away. 

Valentin hesitated behind Meredith, pad clutched close to her chest while her eyes flickered between them. This... V... he had an air to him, a look of danger as violent white eyes turned from Meredith to curiously gaze at her assistant. He seemed to stare at her, lips pursing before they dropped down to her shoes. Stupidly high, thin things that made the calves shapely, even V could admit that; but he thought they were more like ballerina slippers - impractical to walk in, let alone run. "And you can take my assistant, she may not look like much but consider it... insurance. You fail to bring me the tech, or run off with it; and I'll make sure her death leads to you." 

  
  


Valentin's eyes widened as she stepped forward. "What?!" She burst out. 

  
  


"That's a joke right, I'm not baby sitting your little lap dog for you. Keep her, I don't want her." Valentin was nothing short of offended as she stared between the two. Meredith for using her as a bargaining chip, and threatening to have her killed. And V for not wanting her. 

  
  


She glared, Meredith waving her hand. "Look, do you want the job or not? Anything you need, she can give it to you." 

  
  


V crossed his arms, muscles bulging beneath the thick jacket. "A joy toy who specialises in two person shibari and daddy issues?" 

  
  


"She's got it." The dark eyes flickered, the glare only burning furiously. 

  
  


V smirked. "Not likely, there's no one in the city who specialises in that." 

  
  


Valentin rolled her eyes, clicking the pad before pulling up a list of names. "Here, a comprehensive list of those with compatible software, and a chip with your needs." She muttered before holding out the pad, V taking it and flicking it up. A complete list, she was right. 

  
  


Shooting her a look, he handed it back, Val taking it with ease. "Does that ease any worries you have, V? Or do we need to throw in anything else?" 

  
  


His head shook, but it wasn't from being happy with their agreement. "You take her back the moment I give you the flathead back?" Meredith nodded before passing him a card, V staring at it. 

  
  


"For payment of the flathead, and anything she needs." He clasped it, nodding before stepping back. "Try not to have any contact unless it's urgent, and I want her back alive." They turned to face Valentin. "Go on then." 

With a huff, she crossed her hands, stepping over to V's side. He was more intimidating beside her, his height towering over hers as she risked a glance up. She was gonna hate this, she could tell. Meredith shared a last glance between the two before turning, nodding to the two guards beside her. They disappeared back into the car, and pulled away; leaving Valentin there. 


	2. Bargain struck.

Brilliant. They'd left her with V, and she was just expected to happily go along with it? Valentin couldn't believe this. "Get in the car, buttercup. We have people to visit." 

  
  


He was okay with this? "Just like that?" She questioned, confused. 

  
  


V frowned. "Yeah, now get in." He muttered, one hand on the door as he peered at here. "C'mon I don't have all day." With a swallow and a deep breath, Valentin sunk in beside him, legs crossed neatly in front of her as she kept a tight grip on the leather of the pad, eyes facing forward. "Look, relax. Once we reach Jackie's, we'll have you safe and nothin's gonna happen." 

  
  


"How can I trust that? I've just been used as a bargaining chip." She muttered. 

  
  


"You think I want this? I'm just doing what I need to, to get paid. If I have to babysit you, I have to babysit you. Wouldn't be the first time." Babysit? It not being the first time? 

  
  


Valentin scoffed. "Look, I don't need babysitting. Just drop me off at Corpo Square, and we won't have to deal with each other." That was a reasonable request. 

  
  


"No can do. I don't need you to mess anything up, you'll be staying with either Jackie or I until I say otherwise." So not just one babysitter but two. She huffed again, glancing out the window. Where were we? "I know it's not ideal, but this mission has to go smoothly, otherwise I won't be able to secure the biggest heist of my career so far - and I've got a lot riding on this." He seemed sincere, and Val understood the desperation. "Can you just stay, at least until this is done. Whatever you need, we'll get you; just..." 

  
  


She nodded. "Fine. But I expect decent food - not the crappy vending machine junk that's in the rooms." 

  
  


"Got it." He motioned, taking a left, merging further into one of the districts. "Anything else?" 

  
  


"Clothes. Militech uniform isn't the comfiest." He was sure between the time she got home, and the next chance he got to get her some form of clothing, he and Jackie could rustle something up. Fuck, he should probably warn Jackie or something. "Do you have TV?" 

  
  


He glanced over. Jackie could handle it when he got there, it wasn't the strangest thing V had ever brought over. But... he glanced at those legs again, leading up to the uniform, and the too well kept curls neated back into a bun. Gods, did anything about this girl not scream Corpo? Christ, even her nails were Corpo; and V didn't even know how nails could be corpo. "Yes, we have TV. Why?" 

  
  


"I've never seen a TV before." His foot hit the breaks, sending the car hurtling to a stop as her hands came out, breaking the jolt. "Fucking hell!" Val hissed. 

  
  


"How have you not seen TV? It's everywhere." V uttered, a loud honk echoed from behind them. 

  
  


His foot pressed on the acceleration. "We don't have them in our apartments, and private school was strict on no recreational activities. So..." she shrugged. Wasn't like she missed it if she never had it, but she was curious about some of the shows. 

  
  


"Your life sounds sad and depressing." Well, it was a little. "Don't worry, we'll get you sorted out. Jackie has a great one in his apartment." 

  
  


Her brow rose. "Is that where I'm staying?" 

  
  


He shrugged, taking a left at the junction. "Don't know yet, we'll probably decide later on when we figure out what to do with you." What to do with her? Val kept silent as her eyes dropped to her lap, hands folding on top of her skirt. "Look, relax. Best case scenario is that you spend a couple of days cooped up in an apartment with as much food and TV as you want, we'll keep you low profile, and you can figure things out on that pad." 

  
  


"You don't want me to leave the apartment?" Val guessed that it would be kind of relaxing. No work, no routine. Isn't that what she wanted? 

  
  


"I don't want Dex getting wind that we have you, otherwise he'll rope you in to the heist. It's best if no one knows you're with us, unless it's those we trust." Was Dex a fixer? 

  
  


"How many people do you trust?" She asked, curious. 

  
  


V shot her a look. "Let's just say the number could probably fit in this car." Oh. "Can you just trust me on this?" He muttered, exasperated. 

  
  


"I said I would, didn't I?" Val bit back. 

  
  


He huffed. "Why so many fucking questions then? It's not needed." 

  
  


She frowned. "Sorry I wanted to know where you were taking me; if you have forgotten, I'm the one that's been pulled from her life and been made to use as a ticking time bomb - it's my life on the line here." V turned, ghostly eyes staring at her. Of course she was concerned about her life. 

  
  


"I'm sure it's just an idle threat, nothing's going to happen to you. You're Meredith's little dog, aren't you?" Was he always this mean? She thought. 

  
  


"Exactly. Easily expendable and replaceable, anybody in that office could probably fill my job." And they'd rip her throat out in doing so. Savages, they'd fight each other for the opportunity. 

  
  


His head shook before pulling into a dark alley, headlights flicked on as he dodged the people standing around. "Then why have you got it?" 

  
  


"Right name I guess." Val dismissed, turning to the window. They'd stopped, the engine cut letting silence fill the small space. She could see the vending machines, the doors leading to apartment buildings but V seemed more focused on one of the darker doorsteps. 

  
  


"You ready to get out?" With a curt nod, he slid out before her, Val contemplating for a moment before pulling on the handle. The air was colder here, the plants not even touching the stench of exhaust fumes and something else. Her nose wrinkled, lips turning up. "Get used to it, buttercup. You're not in the plaza anymore." He could say that again. 

  
  


Closing the door, she kept close to him as he led her up; the metal grate of the stairs threatening her as it caught. "Ah." She squealed, V frowning as he turned around; her eyes already finding the tip locked in the metal grate. Val tugged, the metal not giving it up as she shot him a look. 

  
  


These were pricey and beautiful, she wasn't giving them up for nothing. "Jesus Christ." He muttered, shaking his head. Stepping back down, he grasped hold of her smooth calf, tugging it up before pulling the heel out. It slipped out with ease, her foot free. 

  
  


"Thanks." She muttered, awkwardly offering him a small smile. 

  
  


"You're gonna need new shoes, you can't wear those around here." He said as he stood up, brushing past her. She smelt like lavender, not the cheap perfume that clung to the women that walked through the streets. "You're gonna break your ankle before you even make it up the fucking stairs." 

  
  


"It's like you think I'm staying for long." Insult her shoes, insult her. 

  
  


He snorted. "Yeah, yeah. Got it. Wouldn't want you around for that long, you know. I'm just trying to warn you in case you gotta run, or we head out to get something to eat - you gotta blend in." Blend in? Her head turned to the street below, to the bodies that moved around. Their clothes weren't uniformed, and they seemed looser and more colourful. Val glanced at the dark uniform; maybe he had a point. 

  
  


"I really have to give up the heels?" She bargained, glancing down as she jutted out a leg. They looked too good to give up. 

  
  


"'Fraid so, unless you head to somewhere fancy; which definitely isn't likely in the next few days that you're here." Right. Low profile. "Relax, you'll get them back when you head back to Corpo life, and if you really want, you can wear them around the apartment." 

  
  


Valentin shook her head. "No, you're right. I can live without them for a little bit." V didn't care what she did, he just wanted his own life easier. 

  
  


"When you get in there, just be nice and polite. Jackie's... someone who is focused around loyalty and family, I don't know how he's going to react to you." Maybe not changing her into some new clothes was a bad idea, but fuck it if it wasn't too late now. Her brow raised, was this a good idea at all? They stopped at the top floor, V's hand falling to the door before knocking on it heavily. 

  
  


"Who is it?" A deep voice called out from inside. 

  
  


V hit it again. "Aye, it's me. Let me in." The door was quick to unlock, sliding back to reveal a bulky figure as they stood in the door. A wide grin stretched across their lips, eyes lightening up as they caught sight of V. Valentin froze. 

  
  


He was so unlike V in looks, that the contrast was jarring. They were both very beautiful men, even in terms of Night City. Muscular, but where V was more lean, Jackie had no problem with the bulging of muscle he seemed to sport. V's eyes were ice white and held a smug-like mischief; Jackie's was nothing short of warm and friendly. Both had facial cyberwear, only adding to their face rather than distracting from the clear cut of their jaws and cheekbones. "I didn’t expect you back here so soon, V. Thought you were meeting that militech morra." 

  
  


"Slight complication." V said, stepping back to reveal Valentin. 

  
  


"Oh shit. You brought her here?" He asked, eyeing her up and down. Jackie didn't expect this. 

  
  


V cringed. "Not exactly. This ain't her, this is Meredith's bargaining chip." She could see the questions flying through Jackie's head as he turned back to V, a look shared. "I know, I know. Can you just let us in, and I'll explain everything." Jackie buckled, stepping back to let them in. 

  
  


Shooting him an apologetic look, they stepped into a small corridor, the door opening again for a larger pod. There were bunk beds pressed against one wall, a seating area with screens drifting by at the other, and several doors leading off. She could only assume they were for a bathroom or wardrobe, she didn't know what else. Hesitating in the middle, she watched as V sat down in the coach, spreading his arms and legs out. A body moved from behind her, Jackie staring down as he walked past, their eyes meeting. "So, who is this?" He asked, turning his head to face V.

  
  


"Like I said, this is Meredith's bargaining chip. She wants us to do the deal, and to run it smoothly without fucking anything up or else she'll blow this ones brains out and blame it on us. Apparently she's some kind of big deal." They glanced back to her, Valentin rolling her eyes. 

  
  


"So what's her name then?" Jackie asked, looking to his friend. V faltered, he never even asked her name. "Estás pero si bien pendejo!" He swore, the Spanish rolling thickly from his tongue. "What's your name, carino?" He asked, turning to Valentin. 

  
  


She bit on her lip. "Valentin Luccessi." The two boys leapt from the seats, panic dancing in their eyes. 

  
  


"Luccessi as in -" V began. "Original militech founder, Antonio Luccessi?" Jackie finished for him. Valentin gave a nod, staring between them. They were hurried, rushed as they stared at one another. "We can't keep her here, as soon as her family gets word, Meredith's going to get cut, and we'll be in the garbage shoot." V muttered. 

  
  


Jackie shook his head. "And Meredith threatened her life, if she's dead, we're going down regardless. "Cabrón! Why did you not ask about her before you took her!" 

  
  


V flustered. "I didn't think it was important!" He muttered, shaking his head. "She looks just like any militech corpo out there, and she was her assistant. Surely if she was that valuable, she'd be higher up!" He said defensively, the tone breaking at his voice. 

  
  


Jackie sighed, shaking his head. "Not always! Not if they're freshly starting out!" It was slowly becoming a shouting match between the two boys. "Honey, how old are you?" 

  
  


Now for the real kicker. "20." New position indeed; her parents were priming her to marry Donald Jr, only to off him when the time is right and reclaim the company for themselves. It was no lie that Donald Jr couldn't do his job properly, and if it wasn't for his board members, the company would have crashed. 

  
  


Jackie's hands covered his face, shaking frantically as V bit on his lip. They were both fucked. "Nos chingamos." 

  
  


V shook his head. "No, no." He affirmed, maybe more for himself. "We're fine, we can handle this. We'll stick to the plan. She'll stay here, laying low." He pointed to Valentin. "So Dex or any other of the goon fixers don't get wind that a Luccessi is here. Then, once we get the drone, and the deal has been made; she can go back. And it's like she was never here." 

  
  


"And how do we know Valentin here isn't going to sell us out?" Jackie asked, risking a glance to her. 

  
  


She stepped forward. "Look, when I get back I'm not going to sell you out. I'll explain you were nice, you didn't restrict my freedom, and you were trying to make the best of a shitty situation. The person I want to sell out is Meredith." They didn't seem sold. "She threatened to have me killed, and forced me to be here. I don’t like her, and I want her job." 

  
  


They frowned at the news. "You want her job?" V asked. 

  
  


Valentin nodded. "It's an exec position, a place where I can easily control our resources, and manage cargos. Do this for me, and perhaps a couple of shipment boxes will be miscounted for your troubles." 

  
  


Jackie shook his head. "Hang on, hang on. How did we go from this to potentially being supplied by Militech?" 

  
  


"It's how it works, isn't it? Corpos have no souls and all that." She muttered, gaze drifting to the TV behind them. 

  
  


"And if it doesn't work out? And the Luccessi's decide to hunt us?" V asked. 

  
  


Valentin shrugged. "Then I'll convince them somehow." Most likely marry Donald, and halt any of their plans further. "It may take a couple of months, but this short time together will be nothing." 

  
  


"You promise that?" V asked. 

  
  


She nodded, fingers crossed behind her back. "Promise."


	3. Borrowing clothes.

Valentin stood stiffly in the centre, despite the boys having loosened up; jackets flung to one side, and a beer in one hand. She didn't have pyjamas, she didn't know where she was sleeping. How was she supposed to do anything? Valentin felt a little out of place for asking. 

Dark eyes turned around the room, focusing on the little bits and pieces here and there. A braindance wreath, shards sitting in a pot on the side, and some trash still yet to throw away. Valentin turned again, biting on her lip. "You wanna sit down, or...?" She sharply turned, looking at Jackie. 

  
  


"Um... sure." She muttered, walking carefully across the carpet before sitting beside him. Her body was stiff, rigid, and awkward; and the boys could see that as they shared a look. 

  
  


"Look, Corpo. You need to relax, this is going to be your home until further notice." V stated, staring sharply. Val didn't know how to relax, so instead, she unbuttoned her jacket and pulled it off - the shirt too crisp and white as it lent against the couch. "Christ." V muttered lowly. What had they brought into this safe space? 

  
  


Jack shot him a look. "Do you, uh, have anything to change into? Pyjamas, other... clothes...?" 

  
  


Valentin shook her head, V ready to answer the question. "No. She needs some clothes, told her we'd get some with that little card of hers." The glare on Jackie's face was enough for a flush to be brought to V's, his cheeks warming seems the ghostly white eyes darted away. "What?" 

  
  


"She's our guest, Where's your manners? Pinche estúpido, ese." V shrugged, but his eyes didn't dart to Jackie's as the older man stood. "I have some things you can borrow, if you want to. Then in the mornin', we can go shoppin' for some clothes and anything else you might need." He had some things? 

  
  


Val offered him a smile. "That's very kind of you, Jackie, thank you." His smile was wide and beaming, sending warmth to her insides for even receiving such a look. 

  
  


Jackie gave her a nod. "Now, my shirt might be a little big, but V's shorts should give you some modesty. I'm sorry there's nothin' better..." He muttered as he crossed. "If my associate here gave me a heads up-" A sharp thwack hit the back of V's head, the man frowning as he rubbed at the pain. "Maybe I could have asked my mama, or somethin' to get you some clothes - not that'd you'd want mama's nightgown, they're... ancient." His rambling was endearing, enough that Val couldn't stop her own grin. V's eyes flickered between them, brow dropping as his lips fell to a firm line. This was not happening, Jackie was  _ his _ best friend. Jealousy reared its ugly head as V's nostrils flared, white eyes fierce in their stare. 

  
  


"The shirt and shorts are fine, thank you." He nodded, before moving off to the edge of the room, leaving V and Val together. 

  
  


"FYI," He began, a petty look on his face. "I'm not happy that you're wearing my shorts, but I'm not going to complain because Jackie has a mean backhand." 

  
  


Huh? "Um, okay." She muttered, confused. They would be washed and it would be like she had never even worn them anyway. "I'm just borrowing them..." 

  
  


"I will burn them once you're done." Did he hate her? Is that what this was? The slam of the door broke their conversation, Jackie bursting back in with a pile of clothes in his hands. 

  
  


"I got my smallest shirt, and these are V's smallest shorts - I hope they're okay." He said as he passed them over, the fabric soft in her hands as Val nodded. This would be one of the first times in her life she wouldn't wear regulated clothing, these didn't come from a militech approved supplier. The dark eyes stared at them for a moment longer, hand clenching on the cotton. 

  
  


The familiar sting of tears threatened to burn at her eyes, but she blinked them away with a beaming smile. "Thank you, I mean it." And she did. These were clothes that were perhaps once worn with love, picked because they were their favourite thing - not because they were approved, or promoted. Jackie nodded, a quizzical look thrown V's way as he shrugged his shoulders. "Is there somewhere I can change?" 

  
  


"There's a bathroom just behind, you can take your shoes off here if you want. I'll put them away - there's a... what's the word for it... cesto?" Jackie glanced back to V, his shoulders shrugging. "Somewhere to put your dirty clothes, you'll see it." 

Was this what friends did for one another? These little acts of care, from lending clothes to offering to put her shoes away. It stirred an emotion inside of V, one she hadn't experienced before. Slipping one shoe off, she balanced on her heel before glancing up at Jackie and letting her barefoot hit the floor. 

Both boys let their jaw hit the floor. She had been small before, but now... Valentin didn't even graze his shoulder. How did that? Why did that? He dared a glance to her shoes, finding the thin point almost at a near vertical as she slipped the other off and bent down before grasping them. In a matter of seconds, she was holding them out for him to take. 

Jackie's size had never been an issue, he was proud of having almost 100lbs on any man that walked down the street wanting to fight. But never, not once, did he expect to hold two small shoes in his hand. They felt dainty, hell, they were dainty; fitting in his hand without touching either side. There had to be something wrong with her, some stunted growth - puberty blockers that kept her delicate forever. 

Valentin shot him another smile, and he knew she wasn't the smallest person by far. He was just freakishly large against her. He shifted uncomfortably, unsure how he wasn't going to step on her, or crush her with a simple high five. Valentin wasn't this short next to V, but then again, she had been in heels too. Did he feel the same way? 

She nodded to the two boys before leaving, slipping in through the door he mentioned was a bathroom. It wasn't very big, but it was surprisingly clean with little bottles of something to clean with. Valentin glanced up, staring at her face. 

She had always been pristine, even as a child. No cyberware included in her face or anywhere visible, no tattoos. Her parents had even paid for the top doc to cure her of her acne when they first thought she would develop it. But there, at the creases of her eyes were the smudges of eyeliner pressed against her cheek. Valentin had never experienced it before, was it from smiling? 

  
  


Quickly swiping it with smooth fingers, it only dragged further along her cheekbones; her eyes widening. An imperfection. It was better to remove it completely than to let it sit, pretend it had never been there at all. But, as Val stared at it for longer than perhaps she should have, she grew to like that too. 

With a wet flannel, she mopped it away. Almond eyes stared back, too big for their own good but settled amongst protruding cheekbones and thick brows. She bit down on puffy lips and shook her head, turning away from the mirror to tug off the uniform. Val hesitated for a moment as she gazed at the bra, to keep it on or not, she wasn't sure. 

Best to stay on, but more comfortable to peel off. She decided on taking it off, they were men, right? They could be mature. Her chest was quick to react to the cold as she hurriedly grasped the shirt, the material so soft as she unfolded it. Valentin's eyes widened. 

The shirt was easily double her size, and would fall to her just above her knees given the size. She saw that Jackie was huge, but this big? Thick brows quirked without intention. Val didn't give it another thought as she tugged it over her head, feeling like a kid in her dad's sweater. 

What was intended to be short sleeves, came to her elbows; and the hem which would usually dance at the hips, was way past, floating around her thighs like a pretty dress. Did she even need the shorts? Better to be safe than sorry. She thought as she tugged them on, tightening the waistband around her. Val dared another glance. 

Yep, kid stealing their dad's clothes. Shit. Letting free her tumble of hair, it poofed around her shoulders; her appearance the furthest thing from Corpo she had ever seen. Val smiled, feeling lighter than ever as she stepped out, gaze staring at the two boys. 

  
  


V was hesitating at the door, but Jackie stood behind him, the two muttering lowly as their eyes darted to Val. "Just stay a little longer, it's not going to kill you, ese."

  
  


He frowned. "You don't know that." 

  
  


"You're the one who brought her here, if you had doubts you shouldn't have accepted. She's small, we've easily got a good 300lbs between us on her." Jackie tried to lighten, but V wasn't so sure. 

  
  


"Size isn't everything, you know that." They broke apart, watching as she moved through the apartment before sitting on the sofa, tucking her legs beneath her. There was no way she was going to be an issue, he refused to believe that. If there was one thing Jackie saw, it was the good in people. And deep down, beneath years of soulessness, she was a good person. 

  
  


Brushing him off, Jackie grinned widely before his gaze dropped. The clothes were far too big to fit, and he watched as she fiddled with the strings for a moment. Valentin was nervous. "So they're a little big..." He noted, V rolling his eyes. "We'll get you some new tomorrow."

  
  


"I don't mind them," Valentin muttered, pulling at the hem and staring at the logo. "I don't know what the design is, but..." Some kind of Lady with the word Valentinos, did that mean anything?

  
  


Jackie shook his head. "It doesn't matter, shall we sit and order somethin' to eat?" The dark eyes fell to V, his body still hesitating in the doorway. He just didn't like the look of the two of them getting this cosy. Val waited as she looked to V, V undecided as ghostly eyes flickered between them. "What do you say? Might be able to get some of Mama Welles' home cooking, or there's a vendor down the street - I think they do dim sum." 

  
  


"No, I think I'm gonna head out. See if I can find some leads on this case." V muttered as he turned away, the door opening for him. 

  
  


Jackie's face fell. "Oh. You're not staying?" 

  
  


"No. I, uh, really wanna make a start." Valentin knew it was because of her, and the familiar tinges of guilt seeped inside as they watched V leave, the two standing still for a moment. 

  
  


"I can always stay elsewhere if that's easier, a hotel or something. I don't need to be here." She offered, unsure where she stood. 

  
  


Jackie shook his head, not hearing a word of it. "Don't be silly, carino. V'll come around." But would he? Jackie's warm eyes didn't seem so sure, but he brushed it away with a smile and a sweeping hand to the living room. "Dim sum?" 

  
  


Val nodded and approached where he had motioned to, one leg slipping beneath the other as she sat. The window offered a dim view of outside, the tall high rises around them were beautiful in their own way. "I, uh, have my card if you need it. I can pay if I'm staying here." 

  
  


"You don't have to, you're a guest." An unexpected one. Val shook her head before pulling it out from the pad and passing it to him, her name stamped clearly along with her identification number. "Thanks..." They settled into a silence again, Val pursing her lips, and Jackie drumming his fingers on his knee. "Right. Dim sum." He muttered before standing. "Do you want to come with me?" 

  
  


A brow quirked up. "To where?" She asked, slightly confused. 

  
  


"The vendor's only down the street, and there's probably a coat you can wear over your clothes if want. And, there's some shoes somewhere around here you can borrow, if you want." They may have been his childhood boots, but she'd probably fit in them. 

  
  


Val nodded. "Okay, let's do that. I've never been around here before." 

  
  


He smirked. "You're going to love it."


	4. Sukiyaki

Jackie's coat hung heavy on Valentin's shoulders as she kept close beside him, his large figure moving with ease through the crowd as he led her along. She had never expected this many people to be awake past 12, but here they were, filling the streets like it wasn't late into the night. Her eyes were wide open, a grin ever present as she took it all in. 

Here there weren't suits, there were clothes of every imaginable fashion and taste with screens to cover some faces, and elaborate glasses and jewellery. Cyberware was everywhere she looked, not that that really differed from Corpo, but they were more free with their enhancements. Jackie smiled down at her as he saw the wonder linger in her eyes, her smile a million times bright with every new sight. "Have you ever been outside of Corpo?" He asked, curious. 

  
  


Her head shook. "I've never really explored Night City before, we only travel by the carriers, and I grew up mostly travelling abroad. This is the first time I've been freely out of Corpo Square." Jackie felt bad that she'd been so sheltered when life here in Night City was nothing but beautiful and full of new things. 

  
  


"You have a lot to learn, chica. But this is a good place to start. Heywood is my home, I know it like the back of my hand, and this vendor is one of the best." She didn't doubt that. "You mind if I order for you?" 

  
  


"No, please. Whatever you think is best." Jackie grinned, wrapping a large arm around her shoulders before tugging her along, the too bigger shoes stumbling on the pavement to keep up. The whole new world only entranced her more, Jackie eager to point out what to look for. As they passed between stalls, he sat her down on a bar stool, a turquoise vendor in front of her. 

  
  


The server turned around as Jackie sat, nodding to the pair. "What can I get you two this evening?" He asked, flipping whatever was on the grill. 

  
  


"Dim sum?" Jackie asked for, hands open. 

  
  


The vendor shook his head. "Very sorry, Jackie. No dim sun tonight. I have sukiyaki or miso, I have run out for today." 

  
  


Hmm. This guy was making him look bad, he promised her the best Dim Sum in the city, and they'd run out? They never run out. Jackie thought, head turning to Valentin. "Any suggestions?" 

  
  


"Sukiyaki's fine by me." Val said, undeterred as she smiled at him. 

  
  


"You heard the lady, two bowls of sukiyaki." The vendor nodded, turning to the bubbling pot on the side. 

  
  


"First date?" He asked, glancing over his shoulder at the pair. They were fairly oddly matched, but he could see the oversized shirt on the girl, and the jacket on the man; and it didn't take a genius to put it together. She was either his latest lay, or maybe they were going steady. "Pretty late if you ask me." 

  
  


Val went to shake her head, but Jackie cut her to it, urging her to blend in. "Oh you know how it is with the ladies, ese. Su aspecto sólo le lleva tan lejos." The vendor laughed before nodding, Val feeling a little out of place. 

  
  


"Yes, she's very beautiful, she'll keep you on your toes, that's for sure." Jackie's arm wrapped tight around her shoulders, giving her a little squeeze. Her back stiffened, worry taking to her gaze as Jackie shot her nothing but a friendly smile. "These to have here or take away?" 

  
  


"Carino?" Valentin's head turned instantly at the name, staring up at Jackie with wide eyes. "Do you want to stay here to eat or to take away?" His eyes drifted to another section of the market, making Val turn to where he looked. Two Militech agents were sat at another vendor, just chatting and eating, but that didn't mean anything. Their eyes were darting here and there, a slight blue tinge in their eyes. They were tracking someone, probably her. 

  
  


"Takeaway. I want to head home." She muttered softly, leaning into him further. Jackie kept her face from the two agents, the pair looking nothing short of lovestruck as Val wrapped her own arm around his waist, and rested her face on his arm. Sure, she didn't have experience with men, boyfriends, or anything of the sort; but she'd seen loved up couples before. And how different could it be? 

  
  


The vendor grinned widely. "Takeaway it is." He focused back on the pot, working quickly to grab containers and what not. 

  
  


Val lowered her voice. "Are they looking this way?" She asked, glancing up at Jackie. He gave a subtle nod. "Is that the way we came in from?" Another nod. "We can leave a different way?" 

  
  


"We should be able to leave by walking the opposite way and then turning left, the vendors will cover us." He uttered gently. Val dared a glance back, the female familiar in face but the name not coming to her. She worked below her - foot work mostly, but she was always hungry for a better position. "You haven't done something in Militech to piss them off, have you?" 

  
  


Val shook her head. "Not as far as I can remember." Maybe this was something deeper, Meredith had threatened her life openly, and forced her to become a bribe. "I think maybe I'm going to be offed." She muttered. "I need to contact my mom." 

  
  


"How will you do that? Can you?" Holo link should still work, so should the phone. Her mom would be able to delve into this, when she couldn't. 

  
  


"Yeah. Not here though, I'll do it when we've got some privacy." Jackie nodded, eyes flicking up to the vendor as he approached, two pots in hand. He pushed his hand into his pocket, pulling out crumpled notes before placing them on the side, taking the pots and putting them in a bag. 

  
  


He beamed. "Thank you, see you next week." The vendor nodded, taking the cash and letting them go. Jackie led them through the streets, his eyes darting from place to place as they kept tight together. "There's more up ahead." 

  
  


Her eyes locked onto the two figures leaning back, eyes searching every face that passed them. "If they're after me, they're going to be after you if they notice us." Valentin warned him. She didn't want him getting mixed up with this, even though he'd be mixed up with whatever V got him in. 

  
  


"Relax, mami. We're in this together." Shooting him a soft look, she placed her trust in Jackie. "I'll protect you while you live under my roof, that's what we do." The statement warmed her more than it should, this whole temporary arrangement going up in smoke if her hunches were correct. 

  
  


"Why are you so calm about all this? You don't know me, not really." She asked, stopping him as the Militech agents began to move, hand wrapping around his neck to tug his face to hers. 

  
  


Jackie shrugged. "Sometimes you've got to go with the flow, you know? Same with V, I didn't know him till I pulled a gun on him while he was robbin' a car. Life just rolls that way." She shot him another look, if this was how Jackie picked all of his friends, he might have to learn new methods. "See you and me," He began, grasping her by the waist, his eyes following the Militechs. "We're gonna be close." 

  
  


"If you say so." She stated, not entirely trusting his methods. They broke apart once more, still cautious in their approach as they remained linked in one anothers embrace. All the way from the street to the elevator, they didn't want to risk anything. The warm, hearty aroma that wafted up from the bag called to Valentin's stomach as they approached Jackie's apartment; her tongue eager to taste the flavours. 

  
  


"What do you want to watch while we eat? I'm sure somethin' good will be on. Or I've got some… BDs." That might be friendly, and not just erotic. 

  
  


Valentin dared a glance, the elevator slowing as it approached Jackie's floor. "What would you suggest? I've never seen TV." Yeah, V had said that but he hadn't believed him. Who had never seen TV? 

  
  


"There's usually a couple of late night flicks on, we can put one of those on." Val agreed silently as the shutters pulled back, Jackie stepping out first and letting her follow. People stood along the edges of the corridors, NCPDs knocking on doors, girls clinging to the edge of railings, and men engaged in conversation with cigarettes hanging from their lips. They didn't bat an eye at Jackie or Val, their eyes to consumed by their own lives to even spare a glance at drifting people. 

The door to his place opened, the pair slinking inside, before the door closed, cutting them off from the outside world. The screens were still flickering, casting a warm glow across the room, practically inviting them to the couch. Jackie made his way their first, Val following behind as she shrugged off his coat and placed it on the side, boots quick to tumble off too. She sat down, eyeing him for a moment as he glanced around. "I'm gonna change into somethin' more comfortable, you okay with that?" 

  
  


Val nodded. "It's your place." She replied quickly, smiling so he knew she wasn't affected by it. Jackie thought about hesitating, about asking if Valentin was truly comfortable here, but he stopped himself, hoping she would say otherwise if not. It was nearing almost 3am in the morning, and the sun would soon peak in the far horizon casting bright light into his small apartment. 

Jackie hummed, switching out his jacket and outer gear for softer clothes, the same as what Val wore, just in his own size. Heading back out, he sat beside her, passing her, her pot as her eyes found his body. Without the jacket, she could see every inch of him now. He really was a solid wall of intimidating muscle, thick as tree trunks, but such a careful clumsiness to him as he sat beside her. 

Jackie's hand found his bun, pulling the band to let the small tuft he has run free, fingers working through any kink. It was in the simple action alone, that made Val's jaw dropped, a warmth rising in her cheeks. Ever since she was young, she had only ever focused on work, and everything to do with it. Valentin didn't need boyfriends, or partners; her one experience enough to taint her for life. But as she watched Jackie through heavy lidded eyes, a part of her stirred up inside her, one she had never witnessed before. She found Jackie attractive. "¿Estás bien?" His gaze dropped to her untouched food. 

  
  


Valentin stared down at it, brows raising for a moment. Her hunger had turned into something else entirely. "Yeah. I'm okay." She told him, swallowing before reaching for the chopsticks and digging them in. Jackie quickly passed over a glass, a clear strong liquid resting in the glass. Whiskey? 

  
  


"So, it looks like there's a couple of films on, old stuff though. Do you mind?" Val didn't mind in the slightest. Jackie felt a little nervous at the idea of company, his mind setting on one of the films to put on that might be appropriate; nothing to scare her off, or to bore her. Just background noise really. He was curious about who she was. "So, Valentin…" he spoke, her head turning to him. "What, uh, what…" He struggled. "Do you… So tell me about yourself." 

  
  


"What do you want to know? I live a very boring life." He would be the judge of that, he decided, smiling. 

  
  


"Friends? Boyfriends? Girlfriend?" Val was taken off guard. 

  
  


Her head shook. "A few friends, but nothing close. I've," Her voice grew quiet and meek. "Never had a partner - boyfriend or girlfriend, I mean." 

  
  


The answer took him by surprise. Valentin wasn't ugly, the furthest thing from it really, but… How could she not have had a partner? Unless she doesn't swing that way at all. "You don't think that way?" He asked. 

  
  


Valentin smiled. "It's not that, I've just never had time." 

  
  


There was one question that burned in Jackie's mind, and maybe it was in part due to his history with the Valentinos, but he had to ask. "So you've never had…" His voice dropped. "Sex…" 

  
  


Valentin's eyes turned cold, but she kept a half raised smile. "One of the initiations into Corpo world is a joy toy for your eighteenth birthday, it wasn't very enjoyable." Jackie had, had his fair share of joytoy - both paid, and unpaid; and he could understand where she was coming from. At times, they were dead behind the eyes. Only in it for the money, and it vles into what they do. 

  
  


"That's a rough one, chica." Val shrugged. She couldn't miss what she hadn't experienced, but Val had secretly harboured a feeling of disappointment because of it. Sex had always been something people raved about, it fueled society, and Val couldn't understand it. What about it seemed to drive people? "But lemme tell you, it's not always like that. A large part of my time in Valentinos saw me bedding half of Heywood, a means to get stories - something the boys enjoyed. So I have experience, enough to know what I'm talking about." 

  
  


He had bedded half of Heywood? Her brows quirked. That was a lot of people. "Just because you've bedded a lot, doesn't mean you know what you're talking about." 

  
  


Jackie dared a smirk as he slurped at a piece of tofu, the rich flavour warming his tongue. "I've had no complaints, only people asking me to come back." He was cocky, eyes shining. 

  
  


"Is it true what people say? That there's nothing better?" Another smirk. 

  
  


"Depends who you're with, if there's a connection, and what you want at that time. One night stands are good, but hacer el amor… Passion, love, it adds an entire depth to sex that you don't get with strangers." An entire depth? Not the soulless eyes that stared back as they pushed inside? The discomfort that seemed to linger even after. "You'll find someone if you want to, chica. There's no pressure." 

They finished the evening quietly, eyes drifting between the screen and each other, talking softly and laughing as they drank whatever liquor he had laid in front of them. She'd grown to know a lot about Jackie, his love for his mom, his friendship with V. He was so passionate about Heywood, and making a name for himself; and to actually work on being better for his life and his mom's. Valentin's heart melted a little, seeing the dedication and how different they were. 

She didn't tell him very much, and she still had yet to speak with her own mom, but a part of Jackie knew this was hard for Valentin to talk about. That despite having a glamorous idea of life as a rich corpo, it wasn't what it was thought to be. Leaving her pot on the table, and gently touching her belly; Valentin felt a look of contempt wash over her. She was half leaning on Jackie, his arms stretched along the back of the couch, eyes dropping from tiredness. "So how are we working out this sleeping arrangement?" He asked, head turning lazily to glance at her. "I take the… the… sofá o the bed?" 

  
  


Val stood, reaching out to pull Jackie up. "Take the bed, I'm comfortable on the couch." She told him, leading him towards the bed. 

  
  


He grinned soppily, too far in his tiredness and stupor to really know what he was doing. "Or we can share?" His brows rose and fell, dancing at the suggestion. 

  
  


Valentin grinned stupidly. "No, go on. You're too big to fit on the couch. Go take the bed." She told him before pulling him over to it, and settling him down. Jackie's hands settled on her waist, squeezing at her hips gently. Her head was fuzzy, the drink effecting her more than she'd like as everything grew a warm hue. 

  
  


"I had a really nice time, if that changes anything." She laughed, shaking her head as he pouted. "Damn shame, this bed is so big, we wouldn't have to do anythin' sexual. Just nice to lay next to each other." Valentin gave it a thought, hands sitting on his shoulders. 

  
  


"I don't know…" But by her tone, she wasn't sure. The last time she had ever slept next to someone was a friend from school, they'd spent the whole night giggling about school, and boys. Val had, had fun. Jackie coaxed her further, tugging her closer to his warm embrace. Valentin softened, letting Jackie tug her as she sat upon his lap, both of their faces turned towards the sun. "It's morning." She said gently. 

  
  


"And we're just going to bed." Only to wake up and do whatever they needed to, maybe V would return. "Lay on the inside." He told her, easing her across the bed before letting her go, Val curling up on the blanket. "I keep my gun in the drawer." 

  
  


"Are you expecting trouble?" She wondered. 

  
  


His head shook. "Just a precaution." They moved with ease, like two nervous teenagers as they slid beneath, facing each other. Jackie reached up, tapping a couple of buttons before the curtains slid close, and the light was purged from them. Valentin held her breath. 

Every little sound touched at her ears, cut off from the busy bodies of the streets below. His breathing was soft, and even; his body rising and falling as the gentle hue lit up his face from the cyberware. Val wondered for a brief moment what she looked like in his eyes, if a simple action made his breath catch. She didn't know him, not really, but wasn't that part of it? 

The sheets moved, a warm hand settling once more on her hip. "Linda noches, carino." 

  
  


"Goodnight, Jackie." 


	5. Mom.

Valentin didn't know how it had come about, that her back was pressed to Jackie's front, his arm still wrapped around her waist as he snored lightly behind her. Her insides were warm, still tinged in some of the best sleep she ever had as she forced her eyes to open again. It felt too early to wake up. 

They were curled into the corner of the bed, his large body hiding her from view beneath the blankets. If anyone was to intrude, they wouldn't even know she was there. The curtains still blocked out a majority of the light, but cracks of light were still coming in. Slow breathing kept her grounded, but she knew she'd have to get up at some point, she had to phone her mom. The Militech shard still put in her head read 1pm, late for her, she wondered why her alarm didn't go off… Stocks and shares were still there, news of the day swirling above her. 

Valentin sighed for a moment, swiping her eyes. "You okay?" Jackie asked, voice deep and husky. 

  
  


Her head tilted slightly. "I should probably phone my mom." His arm didn't move, Jackie keeping still as he wrapped her closer. 

  
  


"You need to? You don't want to sleep a little longer?" Warm breath tickled her neck, goosebumps rising in its place. Valentin could feel her body growing hot, her cheeks flushing at the little action. 

  
  


"No, it's important." With a groan, Jackie pulled his arm off from around her, nestled deeper into the bed. She smiled, laughing slightly as she sat up. 

  
  


He grumbled again. "What's so funny?" Jackie asked, daring to open a single eye and staring up at her. 

  
  


She grinned wider. "You. Not a morning person?" He shrugged, a soft smile rising at his lips. Definitely not a morning person. "Do you mind if I make the call here? I can take it elsewhere if it's going to disturb you." 

  
  


"No, it's fine, lemme know what's going on." Valentin nodded, pulling the blankets up over her lap before grasping her phone. It took her a couple of attempts, but she finally clicked on her mother's number. 

  
  


It rung before clicking. "Valentin." Her cold voice called over the line, the woman's smooth face popping up in front of her. 

  
  


"Mom? You can hear me?" She gave a smooth nod, frowning slightly as her eyes drifted away. 

  
  


"What do you want, Lentil? You should be at work - no, you miserable dweeb, not there!" Valentin rolled her eyes at the name, eyes dropping to her hands. 

  
  


"I think I'm in trouble." Her mother's face froze. "Meredith's used me as a bargain chip, mom. I'm currently with some people, safe; but she threatened my life." 

  
  


Emile sighed. "Shit. Someone must have gotten word to her. Listen, Lentil. You need to get the Militech chip out of your head, not many will be able to do it but if you can't find one, I'll pay for someone to do it. Are you sure you're safe?" Her eyes flickered back to Jackie. 

  
  


"Yeah, I'm sure." She'd never been safer. But getting a Militech chip out of her head? "There's agents in this location, but no one has knocked at the door." They know her rough location, just not exactly where she was.

  
  


"I'll look more into it, but it'll have to be done off the books. The truth is if they're looking into you, it won't be long before they'll also be looking into us. Our conversations, what we're working on, who we're with. Militech suspects something." But on what grounds? As far as Valentin knew, there was nothing they could suspect them of. 

  
  


She nodded. "We should be worried?" 

  
  


"Yes. Your best bet? Get some cyberware, and change your look after taking out that chip. You'll want to put it in a dead body, get it smashed to beyond recognition, and have them believe you're dead. I'll wire you some money to an untraceable account, leave anything that traces back to you on that body, alright?" The thought scared her, but Valentin nodded. "And get a new phone. Just keep track of your numbers, and I'll let your father know what's going on." 

  
  


"Okay mom, I'll do that." Her voice betrayed her, weak in tone as she pulled up her knees to her chest. Jackie turned, reaching out to place a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

  
  


"I'll find you, okay Lentil? And we'll sort this out." Her mother promised, and Valentin knew she would fulfil it. "I'll see you in a few weeks." 

  
  


"Bye." She muttered before her picture disappeared, and Valentin was left looking into the worried face of Jackie. 

  
  


He raised a brow. "What's going on, Chica? Bad news?" 

  
  


"My mom has no idea what's going on, but if they're investigating me, they're going to begin investigating them before long. She wants me to fake my death, change my appearance, and she'll be in contact in a few weeks." If Jackie's brows could raise any higher they would as he sat up, gazing down at her. 

  
  


"How are you going to do that?" Val shrugged. How was she going to get her hands on a dead body? And put in cyberware and change her looks? "I know a Ripperdoc who'll put in your cyberware, but for a body…" Jackie didn't have any idea. 

  
  


The door to the room burst open, a bloodied body stepping in as V grinned at the pair. "Hi, ugh, quick question. I have a body in the trunk of my car, and I'm fairly certain police will be after me. Can I wash up here? I promise to be out of your hair as soon as." Jackie looked to Val, Val's eyes widening. 

  
  


Jackie stood up. "Sure, ese. Use the bathroom, but the, er, género del cuerpo… What is it?" 

  
  


V shrugged, moving in towards the bathroom. "I don't know, I think she was female." Perfect. 

  
  


"What were you planning on doing with the body?" V shrugged again, shooting them a look as he crossed into the bathroom. "Can I have it?" V stopped for a moment, confused beyond belief as he walked back out towards them. 

  
  


"Why?" Never had Jackie asked that. Val shared a look with Jack, urging him to speak. 

  
  


"The deal with Meredith seems to be a cover for something deeper in Militech, there were agents also night in the streets; and it's believed they're investigating Valentin." V's white eyes darted over, frowning slightly. 

  
  


She bit her lip. "They're going to off me, if they have the chance. I need my Militech chip out, and I need to change my appearance." V's gaze flickered between the two. He didn't sign up for this. 

  
  


"What? No. You're only supposed to be a bargaining point - if I knew you had a hit on you, I would never have brought you here." His eyes shot up to Jackie. "Jacks, I'm so sorry." 

  
  


Jackie brushed it away. "No, it's fine. I'm more than happy to keep her here. She's good company." Good company? Giving Jackie a warm smile, they turned back to V. 

  
  


He hummed. "She may be good company, but I don't need my best friend killed because of my mistakes. I'll put her up in a hotel for now, just until whatever this is, can be sorted out." 

  
  


Jackie frowned. "V, no." V, yes. He thought, pouting slightly. "Val will stay here, you can stay here too. We'll make this our base for the time being." V had to stay here? With these two? 

  
  


"You want me to stay here?" He asked. 

  
  


Jackie nodded. "Yes. Safer to be together than apart." All three in the apartment? It would be cosy. 

  
  


V couldn't help the flicker of his eyes before he sighed, shoulders dropping in defeat. "Let me get washed up, and we'll head over to Vik's. He should have some cyberware, and maybe he could help with the chip." The pair nodded, letting V go before Val excitedly squealed, throwing her arms around Jackie. 

  
  


"Ah!" She squealed, excited at the prospect. "This is exciting, even though it shouldn't be." Valentin muttered, Jackie tugging her to the edge before standing up. He gazed at her. 

  
  


"New threads, new hair, and new ware. You ever done somethin' like that before?" Her head shook, a grin on her face. 

  
  


"Never. I've always lived by regulations, I don't even know what's available." Slowly he set her down, her happy face smiling up. "What if there's cool blades that burst from my arms? Or cyberware that looks like butterflies?" She enthused brightly. She could just imagine what it would be like with the blades, how many vegetables she could cut in seconds. 

  
  


A cough interrupted them. "You are not getting Mantis Blades, just thinking about the chaos that would follow - no." V cut off, entirely cleared of blood but his shirt. 

  
  


She turned to face him, feet firm on the ground. She would look cool with whatever mantis blades were, Valentin didn't have to take in his consideration. "Unfortunately, Carino. It's true. I don't think you could handle the sheer power of the blades, you'd be leaping all over this place, breakin' shit." 

  
  


Valentin gasped. "I can't believe you two strangers have such a judgement of me! I am appalled." She wasn't really, but it brought a smirk to V's lips, his eyes rolling. Jackie pushed her, Val stumbling slightly as she pushed back against him. 

  
  


"Are we goin' to stand here all day, or we headin' to Vector's?" Jack asked, not moving a muscle. 

  
  


"Vector's." V agreed. The boys rushed her out again, passing her the same boots and coat she had borrowed before. They bundled into V's dark car, Jackie looking hilariously huge in his seat as he spread out. V shooting him a glare as his arm dared to sit on his side. The boys toyed with one another, Val grinning at their antics as V drove expertly through the streets. 

  
  


They pulled up, hoping out outside of a steel gate. "You ready to get your first proper upgrade?" V asked as he slid into the spot beside them, Jackie up ahead. 

  
  


She shrugged. "A little, this could be a dark path of upgrades from here on out." Val warned, wondering what she might look like with them. Would they have different colours? Styled differently despite doing the same thing? She looked between Jackie and V, seeing their own wear settled into their face; a deep grey but where Jackie's glowed orange, V's would glow white with his eyes. 

  
  


He laughed at her. "There's only so many upgrades on the market, you get too many and you could become one of those cyberpsychos." He knew about the cyberpsychos? She thought Militech and the city tried to keep them under lock and key. "Besides, aren't you famed for being beautiful? Aren't you worried it'll ruin your face?" 

  
  


That's what he thought she would be worried about? "No." Val said softly. "What does it matter? In a couple of hours I'll be dead to the world, and instead, there'll be someone new." She could completely forget about the Corpo bot they had made. 

  
  


V glanced down, excitement swirling in her dark hues. She really was excited about this, he just didn't understand why. Corpos have always been free to do what they were like, sure they were cutthroat, but this? Val gave the impression of a doll in a box; someone to be dressed up, played with, and then discarded when they're bored. Had she ever had a free thought? "You'll still be you underneath all that, you know that?" He had to be sure. 

  
  


Val nodded. "I know, but maybe…" Silence. Gaze dropping. 

  
  


"Maybe you could find yourself?" The glance away said enough, V sighing as he reached out to wrap an arm around her shoulders. "Hey, don't worry about it. If I was in your position, I'd probably feel the same." 

  
  


They took another set of steps down, Jackie disappearing through the door as V hung back for a moment. "Thank you." She said softly. "All this, just makes me feel stupid. Those clothes yesterday…" The ones she was still in. "They were the first items I've had that haven't been approved by Militech or my parents or regulations." 

  
  


They were? He felt like a jerk. "If I knew that, I wouldn't have been such a Gonk about it." She smiled. "Don't look at me like that, we're not friends yet." V told her, but Val didn't listen. 

  
  


"Aren't we? I see that smile." She told him, the corner of his lip jerking up ever so slightly. Ah, she got him. Quickly reaching up to throw her arms around his neck, she gave him a quick squeeze before breaking away, running after Jackie into the dark shop. V stood dumbfounded, frowning before a wide grin broke over his lips as he shook his head. Val was an idiot. 


	6. Viktor Vektor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There seems to be several spellings of Viktor's name, so I'm just going to stick to Viktor Vektor.

Val's eyes blinked to adjust to the dark room, Jackie's large body toying with a smaller man as they offered each other their hands, pulling in for a shoulder bump. They seemed close, like old friends as she watched them, laughter clinging in their eyes as they spoke. V coughed, their faces turned, finding her hesitating in the doorway. "This her?" The Doc asked, turning slightly to face the small girl.

He was tall, eyes hidden by shades, but dark haired and with one arm sitting within a contraption. She thought they called him Viktor? He would be the one doing the cyberware? 

  
  


Her gaze darted to Jackie, the giant offering a small smile and an open arm, enough for her to step into his grasp. She settled in there, warmth surrounding her as Jackie's aftershave hit her. It was a little musky, the spice inviting her in. "Yeah, Vik, she's got some trouble with Militech. I was hopin' you'd be able to help." V slowly joined, nodding to Vektor as he stood beside them. 

  
  


"Hmm." He muttered, turning before pulling on his stool. "Sit down on this,...?" Pulling out from beneath the comfort of Jackie, she tentatively crossed the room, having passed him her coat as she left him. Jackie stood dutifully, folding it over one of his arms as V lightly pushed him. Suck up. He thought. 

  
  


"Valentin." She answered his silent question, lowering herself in front of him. 

  
  


Viktor nodded again, before reaching out and grasping her face. "What kind of cyberware you already got?" From what he saw, there wasn't any in her face, and her eyes seemed normal from what he could tell - but that didn't mean anything. Implants can be designed to be undetected.

  
  


"Just the basics. I've never been interested." There were always new pieces coming to the market, she could never make head or tail of it. 

  
  


The doc smirked. "A bit like V here, I've only just installed some pieces for him." A warm flush rose to his cheek, Jackie jostling him slightly. Not everyone needed to know.

  
  


"They're needed; Val just needs them to change her appearance. You think you can do that?" V said, the Doc's hands pausing as they gently squeezed her cheeks. No metal resting inside, just flesh and bone.

  
  


"What do you take me for?" He asked, lowering his shades enough to shoot Val a look, eyes twinkling with laughter. He had put her at ease within minutes, his aura alone welcoming her in. "Well, are you okay to take an X-ray and we can see what's going on in there?" 

  
  


She nodded. Vik helped her up before leading her over to the side, a single machine hooked up to scan her. "Is it going to hurt?" She asked, thinking about the scanners that sit above the doors of offices and her apartment. They didn't hurt, but they left her disorientated for a couple of moments. And if they were anything like those, perhaps she could handle it.

  
  


He smiled, shaking his head. "No, it's not going to hurt." Val nodded, but she wasn't sure as Viktor clicked a couple of buttons and the machine turned blue. Slowly, it ran along her body, brain shaken, and eyes going fuzzy as she reached out, hand finding a metal pole. Vik was right, it didn't hurt, but it definitely wasn't comfortable either. "Almost over." She heard, Val remaining still but the two boys fidgeting.

The light turned off, the fuzzing lasting a moment more before stopping, her eyes clearing. Three men stood staring back at her, Vik's frown deepening. "Something's not right, your calibration…" He muttered, heading back to his station, and leaning over the screen. "Chip can come out easily, but I don't know how that's going to affect everything else. If I take it out, the surgery is going to be risky." 

  
  


Jackie's brow deepened, smile dropping. "How risky we talkin', Doc?" 

  
  


Vik shrugged. "Hard to say… Valentin, when they put the chip in, was it the same time they put in some of the 'netics?" 

  
  


She thought back. "Yeah. We all get basic upgrades when being hired. It's so we can be reached at any time, and so we're not likely to malfunction - if we do, it's paid for by Militech, so they aim to keep costs down to a minimum." The boys shared a look. "What?" 

  
  


"They've linked your ware to the chip, it's how they can kill you. For me to change what's currently inside of you, I'd have to remove the chip, but the chip will end up failing all of what's inside of you - and revealing your location." That sounded bad. 

  
  


V looked at Jackie, Jackie looking to him. "Is it something you can do, Doc? Or are we going to have to find another way?" V asked, concern lingering in his tone. He felt partially responsible, especially after being a douche. If he could help Valentin, he would. 

  
  


Vik sighed. "I can do it, but you'll need to take the chip far, or provide me with a body, and claim Val was nothing more than a dead body when she rolled in here." Done. "The only ware I'm concerned about is the bioconductor in your circulatory system, this is something that connects the heart, lungs, blood vessels, all of it." 

  
  


V rose a brow. "Is that important?" He wondered, curious on if something like that would have to stay in. 

  
  


Vik nodded. "Yeah. It's what keeps the cyberware cool - prevents overheating." He clicked his tongue. "I might have to get another Ripperdoc here to assist, but he'll need paying off." 

  
  


"No." Val said. "Even if we pay him off, there's no guarantee he won't run to Militech with this. Are you sure it can't be reprogrammed?" The pleading in her eyes weakened the Doc, his head falling slightly. 

  
  


He was going weak in his old age, he just knew it as Vik reached out, ruffling her hair. "I'll try my best, alright? No promises." The two boys grinned at the Doc. "Now, come and pick what you want." He reached over, passing her a small leaflet. 

Val took it with wide eyes, everything from Kiroshi to synthetic lungs were available to her. It was one page, that made her lips raise, a grin filling her face as she placed it down, showing it to him. Mantis Blades. Vik dared a glance over. "You really want those?" He asked, confused. 

  
  


"I swear to - Val, no." V stopped, sighing and shaking his head. "If they're Mantis Blades, say no." He urged. 

  
  


"What? What's so wrong with those? They're not my taste, but I see the appeal." Vik questioned, staring between the two. Val hadn't stopped smiling. One step closer to getting the blades, if she could convince Viktor. 

  
  


Jackie couldn't help but agree with V. "She'd be lethal, and if we're livin' together, I don't need Val breakin' herself." A laugh burst from inside of her. She'd probably do that. Val was always clumsy as a child, let alone now as an adult. It was a surprise she was as graceful as she was in heels. 

  
  


Vik shot her a wink. He'd always leave a pair in case she slipped in here, but he definitely did not want it coming back to him. "Okay, so no Mantis blades. Lemme guess the rest," He said before sitting on the stool and rolling himself across the room, the little wheels squealing as he went. "Kiroshi, Mark 3; best on the market. Stephenson Mk. 3 - highest I supply by them but with what we're putting in, you won't need anything larger. A new face plate to sit around your eyes - hopefully this will upgrade your communications, and high level replacements for what you've already got. Anything else?" Vik seemed to know what he was doing, and she trusted him with this. 

  
  


She looked to the boys, hopefully they would know if she needed anything else. "Detoxifier, if Militech catch wind that Val's changed her appearance, they could poison her if anything - I don't want the risk." V explained, Jackie nodded. 

  
  


"And that armour coatin' you put on me last year - saved my skin a coupla times." Jackie uttered with a flush, an awkward grin on his lips. 

  
  


Viktor rifled through the cupboard again, pulling another box to rest on the previous boxes as he swiveled around. He laid them out on the side before looking to Val and beckoning her over. "Are these okay?" He asked, showing her the eyes and face plate. 

They weren't the shade she had come so accustomed to, but they were familiar to her. A shade she once saw as her favourite, what she'd always wanted when she saw the fountains in the centre, or the lapping waves. They were like ice. Her brown eyes grounded her, but the blue were what would fuel the rage. 

Her eyes darted across. The face plate an opposite, the shade more metallic than the eyes but it didn't look odd against them as it sat in a gold colour. The shade would seem so beautiful against her skin, shaped like honeycomb with small pentagons clustering on the cheek parts to her eyes.

  
  


Valentin held her hand against her lip, the other desperate to touch them but she withheld herself. "Are they really for me?" Viktor nodded, offering a squeeze before breaking away. A little choking feeling built in her throat at the thought, at how she might appear after this. Free, away from corporation life. 

  
  


"Shall we put them in?" He asked, turning to the chair, the station needing to be prepped before he began. 

  
  


Jackie and V waited nervously as she turned back around, approaching the chair before settling in. Her eyes darted to theirs. "You'll be here throughout all of it?" She asked them, scared at the reality of this. This would be risky. 

  
  


Jackie stepped forward, pushing back a strand of hair. "We'll be here throughout it all." Val nodded, daring to glance at V before then turning to Vik. He was closer now, holding what looked like a sort of gun in his hand. He shot one round into his arm before flicking the switch and setting it down on the side. 

  
  


V eyed his hand, at the long metal fingers that moved above it. "You sure you can handle this Doc? She's kinda pricey." 

  
  


Viktor's eyes darted up. "You doubting me? You remember what I said last time?" He dared a smirk, Viktor rolling his eyes. 

  
  


"How come you didn't scan her the same way you did me? Normally you get me to Jack in." He'd treated her differently? A burst of panic swiped at her chest, Jackie setting a hand on her shoulder. It provided a little comfort.

  
  


He nodded. "If I jack her in, it's going to alert them. I'll wait until we're almost done, and then let the location ping. One of you will need to fetch the body, if you've got it." 

  
  


V stepped up. "I'll go, it's in my trunk." 

  
  


"Are you ready to go under, Val?" It was now or with. 

  
  


She looked to Jackie again. "We'll be right here, won't move a muscle." He promised, squeezing her hand. 

  
  


"Okay." Val muttered. "I'm ready." Grasping the gun, Viktor held it against her arm. 

  
  


"You're certain?" She nodded. The needles pierced the skin, burying themselves deep within the flesh before pulling out. The drowsiness was instant, the wash of sleep and numbness brushing over her. Val was out, eyes sealed shut. "So who is she really, if Militech are after her." No crap, none of the sweetness he reserved for Val was left in his voice as he stared up at the pair. 

  
  


Jackie looked to V. Was he going to tell Vik or was V? V buckled. "Valentin Luccessi. I didn't know it at the time - thought she was just Meredith Stout's little assistant when I picked her up yesterday." 

  
  


Viktor's brows rose. Only yesterday? "You two get mixed up in some crowds, but this… She's sweet and innocent, nothing like the corpos you normally roll with. I can already tell you're attached." His eyes darted between them. "Luccessi is a big name." 

  
  


V nodded. "She ain't as innocent as you think she is, parents are using her as a pawn to get back to being the heads of Militech. From what Valentin told us, she's all for it." But Jackie had seen many sides to her, and cutthroat doesn't seem like one of them. 

  
  


Vik hummed. He knew better than to judge a person based on their looks, and how they acted. But through his years, he liked to think he knew a character upon talking to them. Val was genuine, this idea that she could take over Militech - that wasn't. "People can say a lot of things; but if you want my honest advice, I'd protect her if I was you. Not only would Luccessi's be grateful, and offer you anything. But she'll be loyal." 

  
  


"You think that's why we're doin' it?" Jackie asked. 

  
  


"Course not, you like her, plain as day." Jackie's jaw dropped, V's head whipping around to stare at him. 

  
  


He chuckled, nerves sweeping into his gaze. "No…" V glanced away, biting into his cheek. "Doesn't matter if it's for fuckin' her, protectin' her, or whatever. Val's gonna stay, it's good to have somebody around like her." 

  
  


Viktor hummed again. "I don't doubt that." He was silent for a moment. "You boys don't have to stay, I've got this." He told them, meaning it. He had the Ripperdoc on speed dial, and Misty was upstairs. 

  
  


Jackie shook his head. "I'll stay here until she's up, I promised her. Won't be too long, right Doc?" 

  
  


He shrugged. "A lotta risky work, better to have the silence. Go see Misty, she'll probably want to talk." Jackie sighed, but listened to Viktor. 

  
  


"You'll let me know when she wakes up?" Viktor nodded, keeping silent as he made the first incision. Jackie shot her a last look, before tugging V, the pair leaving. 

  
  


"Got them wrapped around your finger, eh Val?"


	7. Emile.

"No lo sé, Ese, it feels wrong to leave her down there - you heard Vik, es arriesgado." Jackie uttered, hovering by the back door as he fiddled with a small rock, the piece not doing anything to quell the worry inside of him. 

  
  


V sighed, eyes closed, leaning back in Misty's chair. Gods did he love it here, the vanilla candles, the dim lights… So relaxing. "Relax, Jack. Val's in capable hands." Jackie hummed. 

  
  


"Lo sé, lo sé, but…" So many things could go wrong, and if she died… Their mess would only get bigger. Jackie turned from his spot, rock put down, and instead his eyes finding the large statue. 

  
  


Misty sighed. "Jackie, baby, you've got to relax, your chakra will be so out of balance - and you've been working so hard on it." Misty cooed, Jackie nodding. He knows, he can feel his insides churn at the thought. He just needed to find something calming, soothing to him. "Vik would never do a surgery he wasn't confident with." 

  
  


V nodded, hand raising in the air. "Right. Vik's a professional." Jackie's shoulders rose, a little wash of panic settling inside of him. They're right, Vik was a professional. 

  
  


"Which one of you can point me to my daughter?" The cold voice echoed across the warm shop like a harsh chill, their backs straightening as their eyes turned. Corpo, middle aged, with too much botox filling her cheeks to consider her as anything but 10% plastic. "Valentin." 

  
  


The wave of panic rippled through Jackie again, eyes focusing on the Militech crest sitting above her chest. This day kept on getting better and better. V moved forward. "And who might you be?" He weren't gonna trust anyone wearing the Militech uniform near Val. 

  
  


"Emile Luccessi. I informed her to get some cyberware, her location pinged but five minutes ago." Her location pinged? "Re _ - _ lax.  _ That  _ has nothing to do with Militech, Luccessi's have their own family shards." 

  
  


V stepped forward. "I don't trust you." He muttered, frowning as he watched her. She was quick, and sly; dark eyes too fast to judge as they drifted around the room, lips pursing. 

  
  


Emile forced a smile. "You don't have to trust me, darling. You just have to show me where my daughter is, I have a body to collect, and Militech is watching." 

  
  


V put up a strong front, but if Militech are watching, he wasn't about to blow it. "I'll alert Vik," Misty said, stepping away from the counter. 

  
  


"Fuck!" The shout from Vik echoed across the room with a surprise, his fingers digging into the flesh as the wee machine worked on a different area. The blood was pooling, Val's body forcing more blood up. "Fuck! Fuck! No!" 

  
  


"Doc?" A soft voice called from the door, Misty stepping in. "I heard your shouting from upstairs." Her dark eyes searched the room, finding the Doc buried hands deep in a young girl's chest, her body slumped as the first trickle of red began to seep up over the skin. 

  
  


Vik dared a glance back. "Shit, Misty. Get 'ere." The worry was enough to shake her, boots echoing as she stopped at the edge. It was bad - and she didn't even have a including of medical degree to be able to recognise it. "Hold this." His hand took hold of hers, cautious as he guided it to the metal piece. "I don't want her flatlining - I fucking refuse it." 

  
  


"Vik, she won't flatline." Misty assured, darting down to the gape; she truly believed in, despite what she saw. 

  
  


He growled. "Better not, shit. If V and Jackie see this…" They'd have his head. "I need to give her this." His hand hooked onto a shot, hopefully to get her heart racing, and a spray to seal the vessel. Vik rushed back out, filling her with a shot before quickly spraying and flushing the wound. Steady. Now he just needed her heartbeat to be. "You can let go." 

  
  


Misty quickly pulled back her hands. "She's picking up." She noted. 

  
  


Vik glanced, seeing the screen before nodding. "Yes, she is." Heart rate was better than before, not great but enough for him to continue working solo. "You heard the shouts?" He pondered. "Were you already on your way here?" 

  
  


Her eyes widened, head nodding as pale strands bounced at the movement. "Oh, yes. A woman's arrived upstairs, asking about a V? I showed her Vince, but… That wasn't the right V, so I assume…?" Their eyes dropped to the figure. 

  
  


Vik nodded. "Send her down." He was left in silence for a moment, the bioconductor sitting in her chest, fingers linking it to where it needed to be before pulling back. A piece of metal work would sit beautifully, hiding any thoughts of a scar as he stared. Yes, he thought, turning and grasping it in the side before placing it down. 

  
  


Heels clicked on stone, each stiletto click stepped growing closer and closer before still. Her presence was cold, so different from her daughter that Vik's back straightened, feeling their eyes on him. "You have my daughter split open like a pig, does she not deserve her modesty?" Shirt off, a thin tissue just covering her chest. 

  
  


Vik's chin rose, holding his brow as Emile made her way in, cold eyes dancing across his space. It was dark, and dingy; not anywhere near as clean to her standards. She should have taken her daughter to the trauma team, got her out of wherever she was when she called. Christ. "I can assure you, Mrs Luccessi, your daughter has her modesty." 

  
  


Emile hummed. "A tissue isn't modesty." But it would have to do, she supposed. "Do you do this with all your patients? Or just the young, pretty ones." Viktor placed down the chrome, adjusting it as he lifted the tissue away. He needed to put the flesh close before sealing it.

  
  


Vik smirked, shaking his head. "If I wanted to see her tits, I wouldn't work on her to do it." Step too far, he thought, but this was his space. He wasn't having some stuck up Corpo who can't see beyond her nose, telling him how to do his job. He was a Ripperdoc, not a surgeon, but what he's facing - he should be. 

  
  


"Are you the one that makes her feel safe? Can't imagine why else she'd come to such an establishment - there are far more…" Emile thought for a moment. "Higher class establishments that fit the same pieces, most likely wouldn't butcher her in the same breath." 

  
  


He glared. "The Militech chips supplied me with plenty of complications, I'm working the best I have with what I've got." He spat. "Pitty she's paying for your mistakes." 

  
  


"How dare you!" Emile hissed. 

  
  


"How dare I?" Vik asked, standing up. He had to focus on Valentin, but she was making it very difficult. He thought she would come here to collect the body, and leave. Not question his method, his skill, his work. "She's in a mess so far above her own head, that she doesn't even know why! You owe to her to be clear about what you've done.'

  
  


Emile scoffed. "And how do you know anything about what I've done?" 

  
  


"Mercs talk when you have their trust, their knowledge is far beyond value of money. When the boys tugged in Valentin, I thought she was just a Corpo - but her name." Yes, yes. Her name. "There are but a few Luccessi's in this city; all relate to one family." 

  
  


Her shoulder rose, eyes rolling as she looked away. Emile couldn't meet his eyes. "So you've heard. I would appreciate it if you didn't tell my daughter, she doesn't need to know." Why? "It's bad enough I've placed her in danger." 

  
  


Vik shrugged, turning to glance back at the chrome piece. It was melding with the skin well, could hardly tell that parts would be synthetic. His hands ran over the skin, admiring it. It would look perfect against that which she had, hairless due to the lack of follicles - but like he thought, it wouldn't matter. "Yes. But it's not my place to say anything, I'm nothin' but a Ripperdoc." 

  
  


She glanced at him. "Hmm, if you were just a Ripperdoc, you would never have said anything." Perhaps. 

  
  


"I uphold a duty for some of my clients; V and Jackie are two clients I," Care for? See more like friends? Wasn't Vik's style to flat out say it. "Hold above others, and Val is someone they care for. Just because it inconveniences you, and eventually Militech; doesn't mean I'm willing to compromise the trust I have with them." He wouldn't dare to do anything like that. "It'll be your place to tell Valentin." 

  
  


She didn't want to tell Valentin. "My daughter is better off not knowing, I'd prefer it if nothing was said. At least until she can resume her identity." And marry Donald Jr before killing him off. 

Vik shook his head. He shouldn't get involved, he knew better than that. But, as his eyes darted up, he stared at Val's face. No matter what, she was innocent in all of this, she'd get manipulated by the ones closest, if she wasn't already. Fuck - he was in too deep as it is, and he'd only known Kid for a handful of hours. He kept silent as he worked, most of it already done but the jack. It would be tricky, but he could probably handle it. 

  
  


Viktor moved from Val to the dead body, her face completely unrecognisable, her hands and feet cut so she couldn't be identified. He'd removed most of the hardware by now, she was nothing more than skin and bone. He pushed back the cover on her wrist, tugging out the interface plug. Viktor was quick to unscrew it, pulling it away before approaching Val. He jacked hers in, sat and let it run, before shooting a glance to her mother. "What makes you so sure she'll want to come back, after all this? Once she finds out." It loaded, location revealed before he tugged it out, and ran his hands down as he pulled, finding the small piece that connected it to her inner circuits. 

  
  


"She's my daughter, and she lives a life of luxury. Why wouldn't she?" Same reason people killed themselves, it was the loneliness. 

  
  


His brows rose. "I'm not an expert, and I don't know your daughter, not really. But she smiles, she laughs, she has friends. Can you tell me she had the same up there? In that guilde cage." 

  
  


Of course she does, what kind of mother would Emile be if she wasn't aware of her daughter. She had all that and more. "This isn't her home, it isn't clear. She won't like it here." 

Vik cleared his throat, keeping quiet as he moved to swap the wires. Val could wake up soon. "So if you seem to know everything, Ripperdoc, which one does my daughter like then?" There were two boys in the shop, two who had never tasted life like Valentin had. She could see the appeal, the idea of the bad boy; but those fantasies should stay just that, fantasies. His brow rose. 

  
  


"What does it matter?" Was he really discussing someone's love life? He cringed at the thought alone. He was getting too old for this shit. 

  
  


"She's young and impressionable, never had a man interested in her. As her mother -" Vik scoffed, Emile glared. "As her mother, it's in my best interests to care for her." A laugh bubbled in his throat, Viktor swallowing it as fast as it rose. Mother, no one's mother did this to their daughter. 

  
  


He sighed, reaching up to finish the last of metal work before standing. He only had to pull out the shard now, and replace it with the other. "Will you just collect the body, and get out of my shop?" 

  
  


Emile's frozen facade didn't move. "Fine. How much for all the parts?" He wasn't accepting this woman's money. 

  
  


"She's already paid up." A bark of a laugh. 

  
  


"Fine, here." Emile muttered, rifling through her handbag and pulling out a roll of eurodollars. "For your trouble." Vik sighed, but kept silent as he reached up and clicked in the shard, pulling it from her head, followed by a second. 

  
  


It only took a second before the other was inserted, and finally, Val would be able to wake up. "Your shards." He spat, passing them to her before motioning to the other side, and your body. 

  
  


Emile nodded. "Excellent. Your… discretion… will be very much noted." He huffed, shaking his head before sitting on his wheely chair. "Militech will want to pick her up, there's a car outside." 

  
  


"Then Valentin will be moved to the back." He hadn't gone through all of this to let them just roll on in. Standing up, he left Emile to it before grasping Valentin, and lifting her. She was light, weightless as he held her for a moment. The dark brown that had been as hard as jewels softened at the sight of her daughter, but she shook it away, forcing it behind large shades as she turned. 

Vik was careful to place her down in the back room, sitting her comfortably in the sheets before stepping back. 

  
  


Jackie and V's gaze widened as they saw four men enter, Emile meeting them at the door before leading them down. They were Militech, high ranking agents. "You're telling me that now we shouldn't be worried?" Jack asked, daring a glance at V with a cross of his arms. 

  
  


V shook his head. "I'm not saying that."


	8. Wake up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are free to imagine her any way you want, the features put here aren't really relevant, and if you want to imagine male/female V like your own V, please go ahead. Any nationality, ethnicity, and physical looks.

Gods did her body hurt. Was the first thought that flashed across Val's mind, every inch tinged in pain. She moaned. Even her spine hurt. Why did her spine hurt? Did they have to touch that? "Ugh." She groaned, head turning, eyes threatening to open. Valentin needed to sit up, she had to. 

  
  


Her hand reached out, elbow quaking as she pushed up. "Easy, easy." A voice called out, a touch settling on her shoulder. Val turned, eyes opening. Bright light burned at her pupils, eyes erupting like fire as they opened. Shit, she thought. Screwing them shut, and wincing. What happened? Was she in a medic bay? Was that why it was so bright? Valen had to get out of here. "Hey, I said easy." The voice muttered again. 

  
  


"Mmm…" She mustered, a chuckle hitting her ears. Which one of them was laughing at her? 

  
  


"Okay, lights are off, open your eyes now." Val followed, blinking slowly to meet the gaze of Vik, and the dark flood of his shop. So she wasn't in the medic bay? She was still here. Her eyes darted down, gazing over her clothes. No bandages. "Good to know they're working properly now, just need some time to calibrate." He was leaning over her, tattooed arm reaching forward as he touched her chin, raising it up to stare into the optics. "How you feelin'?"

  
  


Val swallowed. "Sore." Viktor hummed, nodding. 

  
  


"Yeah, you had a lot of work done - more than any of us thought. I can give you some pain relief, you might need it in the next couple of hours." He told her, fiddling with the side table for a moment. 

  
  


She hummed. "Won't knock me out again will it?" That's the last thing she wanted, especially as she didn't know how long she was out this time. 

  
  


"No. Here, drink this. Should raise some of your levels." Valentin grasped the glass he passed over, seeing her arm hooked up. They managed to plug her in? Did they change it? Her questions were silenced with the fizzy purple liquid, the taste erupting over her tongue as she drank greedily. Her throat had been so dry. 

  
  


"You got me plugged in." 

  
  


He laughed. "Yeah. Pain to change it, but luckily the body wasn't using theirs so you currently have their identity until further notice. I think V mentioned something about finding you someone to change it, it'll make you a new citizen." She nodded, sipping again. The pain in her head was easing, her eyes growing more used to her surroundings.

  
  


"Have Militech arrived yet?" It was a question burning in her mind, the precaution Viktor had taken meaning so much to her. 

  
  


Vik was hesitant, hand reaching to push up his shades. "Your mother arrived to collect the body, members of Militech with her - sure to spread the word." A public display was smart. "But V mentioned that Meredith has gotten in contact. She's wired over money, thanked him for doing a good job." So she was being offed after all. It shouldn't have surprised her, but the way her life has changed in just twenty four hours after feeling so secure. Her hand clenched, eyes turning down. "Jackie and V expect Militech agents to still swamp the area, just to be sure. But we've taken the precaution of changing everything, the boys have bought dye for your hair. She mentioned blonde." Her mother had always wanted her to have honey blonde hair, but whether it would suit her or not was a different question. 

  
  


"Where are Jackie and V?" Jackie promised he would be here. 

  
  


Viktor turned, motioning to the door. "They're just out there," He said. "We moved you to a side room just in case, and I told them to let me gently wake you up before they came barging in. I thought you'd wanna see yourself before they make any comments." And ruin hours worth of work with a little negativity. 

  
  


"Thank you, Vik. For everything. I know the surgery probably wasn't easy." He chuckled. 

  
  


"You wouldn't believe me, if I told you. Was a bit touch and go for a moment, thought I was gonna lose you. But you pulled through." Shit. 

  
  


Her brows rose. "It was that bad?" With a nod, Viktor reached out, squeezing her hand. 

  
  


"I told you it would be complicated - not the worst, but you certainly weren't easy, kid." She hummed. "But you're in better shape than before, no chance of Militech blowing you up from the inside out." 

  
  


She nodded. "Thanks." There was a calm silence between the pair before he wheeled back, standing up as he stopped before a mirror. He grasped it, carrying it over with ease before setting it in front of her. What did he have? Superhuman strength? Valentin pondered. 

  
  


"Have a peek, tell me what you think." She could see gold chrome run beneath her shirt, the same hexagons that had been on the face plate sprawling across the underside of her chest. Valentin's eyes danced up, to her face. 

She felt unrecognisable, even though such small things have changed. Her eyes set off her dark brows, her lashes seemed fuller than before; hell, the face plate alone made her cheeks more angular. She felt different. 

  
  


"Vik…" She began, so overwhelmed by it all as she gasped. "This… It's too much." 

  
  


He laughed, deep and low. "Nonsense. It's what you wanted, I just do the handy work." But it was so much more than that. She reached over, tentative in her movements as she wrapped her arms around Viktor and squeezed. Every muscle hurt, but she wanted to hug him - she didn't know how else to express her thanks to the Doc. This was so much more than she ever thought it would be. Viktor was taken aback by the simple gesture, the hug foreign to him as he patted her back. 

  
  


Breaking apart, Vik rummaged for a moment before passing over a Mk Doc, placing it in her lap. "Here, this should take the initial sting off things." 

  
  


"Puff like normal?" She asked, reaching for it. 

  
  


He laughed. "Puff like normal." He confirmed. Viktor watched as she pressed it to her lips, inhaling once and then twice before dropping it to the side, and resting back; her face much less scrunched than before. It eased the pain a little. "You want me to call in the boys?" A nod. 

  
  


Val listened to the shuffling feet, her eyes sealed shut as she leant further into the pillow. She was so tired, even though she shouldn't be. He pulled open the door, seeing the two concerned faces before side stepping, Jackie and V bundling in. Valentin wasn't in bandages, so that was a good thing; but she did look weak. "She up?" Jackie asked, gaze darting to Doc. 

  
  


He nodded. "She'll still be a little weak, might last a couple of days still. Hellova surgery." Valentin cracked open a single icy eye, taking the two boys by surprise. 

  
  


"Almost flatlined." V muttered, resting his hand on the edge. "That happen, and we really would have been in the shit." Jackie moved past them both, reaching out to touch her arm. 

  
  


"How you feeling, Len?" She shrugged. Like a bus hit her? "You look great." Val offered him a lazy smile, he was just being nice. 

  
  


Val coughed out a chuckle. "Don't feel it." 

  
  


Vik nodded. "Should be temporary, the meds will hit after a while, and you'll feel a little better. You got a choice though, you can head home or you can stay here for a little bit? I don't mind." She wanted to head back and nestled deep into Jackie's blankets. If he'd let her, of course. 

  
  


"I want to head home, please don't be mad." It raised another chuckle, his head shaking as Jackie and V smirked. Looks like they would be nurses, V thought, wondering if he could skip. Jackie would be more than up for the job, after all he did like the girl. Simp.

  
  


"I told you it's fine, Kid." She hoped so. 

  
  


Valentin sat up a little, clasping Jackie's arm to help her up. "How much do I owe you?" 

  
  


Vik shook his head. "Your mother paid it when she came in, you owe me nothin'." She did? Val focused on him for a moment, her mind running as she brought up her account and transferred an amount. "Kid, keep 'em. I don't need them." He told her, brows raising at the total. That was more than what they even cost. And she was just carrying that around? 

  
  


Valentin shrugged. "Consider it a tip for doing such a beautiful job." Vik kept silent, but shook his head. He'd owe her one. 

  
  


"You want to head back now?" V asked, before his eyes widened, and his attention turned to Viktor. "If she can, Vik." 

  
  


He nodded. "Course she can, just… if anything goes wrong, or begins to malfunction; bring her straight back. Phone Misty, if you need to, to give me the heads up." Who was Misty? His partner? 

  
  


"Will do, Doc. Val, you think you can walk?" She nodded as Jackie helped to swing her legs over the side, giving her a hand up as Valentin slid off the bed. Her knees shook, calves aching as she grasped him harder. She hoped he couldn't feel that. 

  
  


The tightening worried Jackie at the sharper grasp, eyes darting down as his arm wrapped around her to keep her up. If she needed stability, he'd give it. The worry clear despite Valentin keeping her eyes low. Maybe it was better to keep her here. "Carino," He began, tone soft. "Maybe it's better if you stay here; you're, uh," How could Jackie put it delicately? "You might not be strong enough, yet, eh?" 

  
  


Her head turned, frown dipping. "I want to go back, Jackie, please." The icy blue that were so new began to water, his strong resolve weakening as he shot V a panicked look. 

  
  


V held up his hands. "You can, Val. Jackie just wants to make sure you're okay." 

  
  


"Well," She hissed, pain shooting along her back as she pushed from his arms and stood on her own. "I am." Val needed to prove she was strong enough to head back, and if that meant stumbling up a flight of stairs - she'd much rather that. The three men glanced around, but nodded, not wanting to push her further. "Is the car still upstairs?" 

  
  


"Yes." V muttered. 

  
  


"Then I'll see you there." With another shaky step, Val left them behind, squeezing Viktor's arm as she left. 

  
  


Jackie sighed. Fuck. He didn't mean to offend her, he should have known how sensitive she was; he would have been the same. "It's most likely the meds, don't beat yourself up. With the surgery she's had, she'll be…" Delicate term, he had to use a delicate term. "Volatile." Vik comforted, not entirely sure he was doing it as he walked past, ready to clean the room. "She needs to take these, and she needs to rest. Val will also have to reissue her membership with the Trauma Team once you change her digital identity." 

  
  


V frowned. "She had one to begin with?" Shouldn't have surprised him, really. 

  
  


"High ranking Corpos do. From what her mother said, they'll send a faux job to her, to make sure she doesn't miss her… benefits…" Valentin would always be one of them, V had to remind himself. No matter how soft, and different she was from the others. "She seems doting." 

  
  


He laughed. "Is that sarcasm I detect?" He could feel Viktor's gaze on him through the shades, a smirk tugging on his lips. "She really gives the impression of a doting mother." 

  
  


"She's more conniving than you think, makes you wonder how Valentin came from her." Their faces scrunched, each turning away at the thought. Valentin coming from Emile? V cringed again. "She was here for a long time, speak much?" 

  
  


Vik shook his head. "She just came to collect the body, didn't speak much at all." Vik lied smoothly, heading back to his desk. "If she needs more of the Docs, let me know. I can drop them by, or you can always pick them up from the pharmacy." 

  
  


"I've got a few spare." V said, eyeing Val's borrowed coat and shoes still on the side. "They can last her until she feels better." 

  
  


"Is there anythin' we should know, Vik? Before we take her back." Jackie asked. 

  
  


His head rose, turning back to look at the two mercenaries. "No. Just keep an eye on her." 

  
  


V nodded. "Got it." 


	9. Pizza.

Valentin's eyes lit up as Jackie opened the door, the sweet relief of his little apartment like a blanket as he allowed her to step in first. His heavy cologne still clung in the air, a mess of clothes kicked in the corner, and their takeout marinating on the table. Nothing had felt more cosy or homelike as she stared at the mess, a grin slipping across her lips. The bed called mostly, urging her in with the soft blankets, and cushiony pillows. 

She raced as well as she could towards it, leaping herself into the blankets before wrapping them around her; the two laughing. Nothing felt better, not even the dark sky and glimmering lights of the city as she turned her face, grin stretching along her lips. 

Jackie watched her with a certain awe, his eyes glittering as she disappeared within his sheets. He'd had many women, men too; and nothing made him have the nervous flutters of butterflies like this since his ex-girlfriend. But this, watching her in his clothes, in his bed. It stirred something inside of him as she turned, meeting his gaze and smiling. 

Do girls always look that way? Perfectly imperfect teeth, a smile that made insides feel like gloop. Jackie needed to get it together, he thought, V shooting him a look and smirking. "See you've perked up." He noted, stepping past Jackie and dumping himself on the couch, legs spread out before him. 

  
  


"I've missed this bed." Valentin admitted, moving her body so the blankets cocooned around her, Jackie's scent filling her nose. 

  
  


"You were only out for twelve hours, not even a full day." V said, turning to glance at her. 

  
  


She nodded, smiling. "What can I say? I love this thing." But twelve hours? She cringed, turning to the window. Valentin felt bad they had waited so long for her, she didn't anticipate that it would take that long. Vik really had worked hard, and she could never express how thankful she was for it. 

  
  


"Are you expecting to keep it?" Jackie asked, moving through his own apartment as his two friends made themselves at home. 

  
  


Val's gaze drifted over to him. "If you'll let me." She teased, burying herself further into it. 

  
  


Jackie shook his head. "No podría negarte, cariño." V rolled his eyes, throwing his hands behind his head as he rested back. He needed a deep, well deserved nap, and then maybe pizza. Pizza sounded good. 

  
  


"Jackie, you ordering food?" He asked, peeking an eye open. 

  
  


Jack turned, drifting between V and the vending machine. Nothing sounded appetising, and he knew Mama wouldn't have made something yet - she was probably still at the Coyote. "Probably, ¿que estás sintiendo?"

  
  


"Pizza!" He burst, Val peeking over again. Food? That sounded good. "Not that shitty kind that we got last time either, but the proper tasting stuff." 

  
  


He nodded, choosing to sit on the edge of the bed before offering a glance back. "Are you also having pizza?' 

  
  


Val smiled. "That sounds really, really good." Cheese, just so much cheese. The meds were finally hitting, her head wavy as she reached out for Jackie, her hand falling onto his arm as their eyes met. "You're gonna get it with plenty of cheese, right?" 

  
  


Jackie laughed, nodding. "Yeah, there'll be plenty of cheese." He muttered, before grasping her hand and allowing her to move closer. Val eagerly took the opportunity, feeling his arm wind around her waist as she settled her head in his lap. Had everything always been this comfortable and warm? She softened further, jacket moving back to avoid the buckles from touching her face; feeling the warmth of his torso rest against her cheek. 

  
  


"I love cheese…" She began, a world of her own in Jackie's arms. "Just sooo gooey, you know?" 

  
  


V sniggered. "You feeling okay, Val?" She turned, nodding and grinning widely as she grasped Jackie's other hand, holding it within hers. It was so much larger as she tentatively played with them, touching at the long, thick digits. Did everything about him make her feel small? 

  
  


He watched her, amused. "I'll phone the place now, hopefully that delivery driver won't make off with it again…" That was three large pizzas they'd missed out on. 

  
  


"Couldn't be worse than the time one of them tried to raid us - they were dumb enough to believe they could get away with it." V remarked, Jackie smiling widely. It was all part of the fun of living in Heywood. 

  
  


"I received a black eye that day, amigo. But God was the pizza worth it." Perfect base, perfect cheese, and perfect pepperoni. He could still taste it if he tried hard enough. He'd better order. 

Val grinned at Jackie as a knock echoed through the small apartment, their heads raising as each looked at each other. V could see she was still tangled up in Jackie's arms, and with the amount of meds in her now, she wasn't going anywhere. 

He sighed, kicking his legs off the table before standing, hand already fishing into his pocket for his wallet. "You guys…" He began, shaking his head before opening the door. 

  
  


The delivery guy hesitantly peeked inside, three faces staring back. "Uhhhh…" He muttered, V blocking him from looking further back. They didn't need wandering eyes. "You, uh, ordered three pizzas?" 

  
  


V frowned. "You asking or you telling?" 

  
  


He stumbled, reaching for the bag on his back before passing over the three boxes inside. "Here." 

  
  


V hummed, eyeing him a moment longer. "You always deliver or this a new job?" V's questions had raised Jackie's eyes from Val's face; his hands holding her tight. 

  
  


"New job, why? If you got a problem, you're going to have to take it up with my boss." V dared a glance back, Jackie already on the move to grab something to defend them with just incase. 

  
  


There was a reason he kept a gun on his headboard. "¿Problema? V?" Val frowned at being jostled, but the warm hand on her back settled her as the boys moved like clockwork. V kept silent, Jackie holding the gun in his hand, and V was already scanning in case he had back up. It was better to be safe than sorry. The delivery driver rolled his eyes. "Look, are you gonna pay or what?" 

  
  


Passing him some bills, he quickly slammed the door shut, moving back to the other two. Between them, they were packing serious heat. Jackie always kept a lock up of guns, hell, he encouraged V to keep his own at his place. "You got the pizza?" A soft voice asked, breaking the pair from their thoughts. 

  
  


V nodded, sitting down on the bed before a pair of legs settled in his lap. He couldn't help but watch as gently she rubbed two socked feet together, squirming lightly as she shifted in Jackie's lap. She could smell the pizza. "Yeah, here you go." V uttered, passing the box labelled Cheese over to her. She grinned, Jackie taking his just as eagerly before settling back. 

The sounds of the TV screen did nothing to block out the happy munching of Val as she eagerly bit into the piping hot pizza. She was perfectly content stretched across the two of them, one arm wound around Jackie's as she absentmindedly brushed her fingers over his bicep; V's hands running up and down the exposed calves. The threat wasn't present unless that door was knocked down, and so far, it still stood. 

Her eyes darted to whatever they were watching, brows raising. The woman's clothes were pulled from her body, flesh freed for the man to grasp as his lips found her neck. His hand reached to cup her breast, thumb flicking across a rosy nipple. Val gasped, eyes darting away before flickering back. This was explicit, something typically reserved for privacy, right? Her heart rate quickened, cheeks warming. 

Kissing. Intimacy. Two things so foreign to her, just imagining them… Brows quirked, a snort threatening to rip through her nose as she bit on her lip. Her experience with one tired joytoy was nothing like this… Jackie's fingers brushed along the curve of her neck, the skin rippling in feeling at the simplest of touches. Valentin's eyes fluttered without meaning, breath suspended as they passed over again. 

What would those same fingers feel like if they touched elsewhere? If the grip was tighter, rougher. If rather than a delicate caress, they buried themselves into her? The ice locked onto the screen, body turning until her back was flat to his knees, chest exposed to the air. Valentin was aware of his hand, even if he wasn't as he settled it on the lower parts of his ribcage, knuckles threatening to brush the clothed flesh. She inhaled. 

Two bodies were pressed either end of her, V on one side, Jackie on the other. Jackie's large warmth ingulfing her, his chest rising and falling as his eyes remained trained on the screen in front of him. And V, hands like sinful butter running along her calf, stopping at her knee before slipping higher. Calloused fingers felt her thigh, brushing the underside with a delicate touch before rising again, dancing dangerously high. Their eyes met. Blown wide ice coaxing a devious white, a threat of a smirk lingering on his stupid face. 

  
  


This was a dangerous game, one she needed to stop despite the warmth pooling in her lower belly. Her hand reached out, grasping hold of his and tugging him. The surprising strength knocked V by surprised as she pulled him onto her, his weight crashing down as he fell to her chest. "Aye, you okay V?" Jackie asked turning his head to find Val already wrap him up in her arms, icy eyes finding his face. 

  
  


He nodded, confused. "Yeah." Their eyes met again, but Val shushed him with a head shake and a squeeze. 

  
  


"Look! We're all cuddling!" And no one is touching anyone in any manner that was inappropriate. Whether they wanted it or not. 

  
  


Jackie snorted, a chuckle slipping from his lips. "Hear that V," He muttered, forcing a large hand down to cover the two smaller beings on his lap. "We're cuddling, like amantes." 

  
  


V rolled his eyes, but Val grinned widely, turning her head up to Jackie. "You guys are so weird, I can't wait to leave this apartment tomorrow." V grumbled. 

  
  


"We're not weird." Val moaned in defense, frowning as Jackie spoke. "You're leaving tomorrow?" 

  
  


He nodded. "Maelstrom, remember? We gotta get the tech." The tech?! Jackie's eyes widened, forgetting completely about the gig. Once they did this, they'd have no more involvement with Militech but that's if they got out of this alive. 

  
  


"Shit, that's tomorrow? ¿Qué vamos a hacer con Val?" She frowned at the use of her name, but not understanding why it was being spoken about. Had she done something wrong? 

  
  


V glanced over. "Mama Welles?" Mama Welles? She was friendly, and inviting; but not entirely approving of girls. She hated the fact he dated Misty for a time, and still seemed to hold Camila in such high esteem. 

  
  


"¿Mama con Valen?" He grimaced. He didn't want her to be scared away. 

  
  


"She'll have a great time, Mama can help her cook, get her some clothes, maybe even take her to the Coyote. And we can meet them afterwards." The thought lingered, an unspoken worry clear in their eyes. They lived this life, they had to handle the consequences. 

  
  


Jackie nodded, Val reaching for them both. "What's going on?" She asked. 

  
  


He smiled, trying to ease any worries. "You'll be with spending the day tomorrow with Mama Welles, while we go on a job, okay? Nena?" 

  
  


A brow rose, confusion taking her. "Mama Welles? Your mom?" He nodded, a soft vulnerability in the icy blue. "What if she doesn't like me?" 

  
  


V shook his head, reaching out to tug on a blonde stand. "You'll do fine. Just be genuine." Genuine? She dared a glance at Jackie. 

  
  


"I don't know about this, V. It's not that I don't trust mama, but anyone in that bar could easily sell Val out if they recognise her." She didn't exactly look fresh outta Heywood. Too clean, too pretty. "We still have to change her identity." 

  
  


V watched Val; she was uneasy. He didn't know what to do, how to ease her as he brushed away a frown line and smiled. "Mama Welles will be fine with protecting Val, she's got Pepe there and the Valentinos - they won't do nothin'. No one will touch her." 

  
  


He sighed but nodded, Jackie's own hand reaching out to cup her cheek. "Seems you've just got to pick your new name, carino." 


	10. Mama Welles.

Val's hand grasped V's arm as he followed behind Jackie, the trio nervously stepping through the streets of Heywood to reach El Coyote. They could drive, but what better way for Val to see the streets than to walk within them. Every inch was alive with people; music, smells, and graffiti that called to Jackie lingering on every corner. 

The icy eyes couldn't stop darting from place to place, a grin firmly on her lips. This felt so far from Corpo Square despite being just next to it, the streets alone so perfect to her. Val had only ever captured a glimpse in the time she'd been out with the boys, but this, she squeezed his arm, V's head dropping down to stare at her. 

A single arm chose to wrap itself around her, pulling her closer from the crowds as they were on the home stretch. She sighed, touching at V's hand before lacing her fingers through his. He squeezed. A gentleness clung to them as V protected her from whatever he saw fit, not that he liked her or anything… His eyes darted back before drifting up, biting down on his lip. Definitely did not like the little bean. 

  
  


"V," Her soft voice called, quieter, intended only for his ears. V dared another glance. "What if Mama Welles doesn't like me? What if you and Jackie leave and she ignores me?" He wasn't used to reassuring people, let alone someone as nervous as Val. "Or what if you don't come back at all?" 

  
  


He sighed, stopping her a moment before tugging Val in front of him, bending down slightly to look her in her eyes. The gold chrome looked so pretty around her eyes, it brought the blue out. "Relax, Val. It's a simple job, in and out." She nodded, still quiet as she fiddled with her hands. "And Mama Welles will like you, believe me." 

  
  


"You're sure you're not biased? If she doesn't like me, you and Jackie won't like me, and then what will I do?" He grasped her by the shoulders, shaking her gently. 

  
  


"Ain't gonna happen, Doll. Even if Mama doesn't like you, it doesn't matter." Val sighed, drifting back to glance at Jackie, questioning in his gaze. "Jackie's smitten." 

  
  


Val's cheeks flushed with heat, shaking her head as she stared up. He was just saying stuff, surely V didn't actually know, Val reasoned. "But V…" 

  
  


"No." He told her, squeezing her cheeks. "You won't be there long, not if I can help it, and we'll head back home." Had she always been that nervous in new situations? She'd always been confident around them. Why was this different? She huffed, but nodded anyway. "Fix the pout, Valerie." 

  
  


It did nothing as Val only pouted further, glaring up at him with defeated detest. "That's not my name." She muttered. 

  
  


He shrugged. "It is now, Pumpkin. At least until we can sort this whole mess out." Val sighed, but nodded anyway, fixing the coat. 

  
  


"You could have at least got me some clothes that fit before I meet his mama, I don't want to make a bad impression." The short and t-shirt combo was really not going to impress. 

  
  


"Mama Welles agreed to take you out to the nearest shop, then it won't matter what you turn up in." Val nodded, but let V begin to drag her as she softly huffed beside him. She was so nervous, she was going to be essentially babysat but Jackie's mother. It felt a little embarrassing. And what if she didn't like her? Surely it would be awkward all day. 

  
  


Val grumbled. "Aye, we're here!" Jackie called enthusiastically, pointing up to the El Coyote sign. "Nothin' better. Lugar de la morada de Dios." He fell into step besides Val and V, a wide grin on his face as his eyes sparkled. "Are you ready, Val?" 

  
  


She cringed. "As I'll ever be." Never, she thought. Her stomach churned like the ocean, chewing her insides, and eating her away. This was important to Jackie, so it would be important to her. 

El Coyote Cojo was a small bar in Heywood seemingly thriving with Valentino pride, every inch teeming with beautiful artwork as they soon stepped inside. Large red roses, pounding music, and the bitter linger of alcohol tingling at her nose. She could see why they'd like it here, no doubt Jackie had spent a very large part of him childhood in these very booths. The atmosphere eased her, but the wandering eyes did not. 

  
  


Val sought V, squeezing him from nerves. "Mama!" Jackie cried out, spying a greying woman leaning against a post. Her smile broke out, grin so similar to his, it was painful. The love shined, a son quick to pull his mother into a tight hug. 

  
  


"Oh mijo!" She soothed, wrapping her arms tight around his shoulders before peering back. "V, mi otro hijo." 

  
  


He smiled, nodding. "Mama Welles." And then her gaze fell to Val, her smile dropping slightly but a warmth still in her gaze. 

  
  


"You've brought a friend." She noted, pulling away from her son to watch the nervous girl. 

  
  


Jackie nodded, beaming. "Mama, meet Val. Val, meet Mama Welles." Val wanted to hang back, but she pushed it away, stepping forward, and holding out her hand. 

  
  


"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mama Welles. You have fantastic sons." She complimented smoothly, meeting the woman's kind eyes, and showing sincerity. 

  
  


She hummed, taking hold of her hand and squeezing, setting the other on top. "The pleasure seems to be mine, Val." Val flushed, she didn't know why she had been so nervous in the first place. She seemed lovely and warm. 

  
  


"¿Estás bien para pasar el día juntos?" Jackie asked, slightly worried. 

  
  


Mama smiled, laughing slightly as she nodded. "Relájate, tu amiguita estará a salvo conmigo." Val watched as Jackie visibly relaxed, V laughing slightly. "We're going to have fun, aren't we Val?" She asked, turning to the clueless girl. 

  
  


The icy blue darted between the two boys before giving them a hesitant nod. "Um, yes." 

  
  


"So, you boys go, and we'll have some dinner prepared for when you get back. Don't get yourselves killed - let me get my coat." Mama Welles muttered before disappearing away, leaving Val to stand in front of them nervously. 

  
  


"Well, this is it…" Jackie muttered, Val nodding as she rocked on her heels. 

  
  


She gazed up. "Are you sure you have to go? Couldn't you just stay…" Valentin uttered so gently, reaching for his hand before squeezing. 

  
  


Jackie melted, gaze finding his for backup. Dios, era débil por esta chica. "Val, you know we can't stay, this job's important." V cut from behind them, hands finding her shoulders. 

  
  


She sighed. "I know." 

  
  


"We really will be back, carino. Trust me on this one, and then we can do whatever you want." Whatever she wanted? 

  
  


Val buckled, nodding. "Don't be late." Jackie opened his arms, letting her step into his embrace, head resting against his chest. 

  
  


"Lo prometo." He was slow, tentatively pressing a kiss to the top of her head. It was still for a moment, before Val tugged him closer, closing her eyes as she settled in his arms. The cold chains brushed her nose, so stark against the warmth of his embrace. They really had to go? 

  
  


"C'mon pumpkin, get your ass in gear." V called from behind, Val turning to reach out for him. "What?" He asked, confused. 

  
  


"Just get over here." He took her hand before being tugged in, her arms wrapping around him next. V felt awkward, Jackie standing ridged but Val melting between them. "Be safe." She mumbled. 

  
  


"Always." They promised. Val watched with a sad gaze as the boys left, leaving her standing awkwardly in El Coyote Cojo as she waited for Mama Welles. She was nervous, her insides churning with anticipation to see them again; they'd become her lifeline in this new step of her journey. 

  
  


"Don't look so sad, mija. The boys will return soon." Mama tried to ease, but all Val could muster was a small smile as she nodded. "Now, clothes. Let us find you some new threads." 

  
  
  


Val watched with eager eyes as Mama Welles gently chopped at the vegetables, her hands having made the movements thousands of times before, love clear in her intentions as she worked upon each item. "You understand?" Mama asked, Val nodding as she grasped the back of the chair. "This next step is so important, it's what gives them their flavour." She nodded again. "V and Jackie love adding the extra cheese to the synthmeat but I'm a lil' more traditional." 

  
  


"You made these for Jackie as a child?" Mama smiled. 

  
  


"Oh yes. I had a full house all the time, and these were so easy for them to grab and go with. Didn't matter if it was for a cumpleaños, Pascua de Resurrección, or even Navidad. Every one of my son's friends loved them." And now she was showing them to Val to make, she grinned. 

  
  


Val watched as the meat turned red, the smell salivating her mouth. "Does it make you sad to make these again?" 

  
  


Mama seemed to think about it. "Sometimes. Other times I think what joy they bring me." Mama moved quickly, piling the meat into little wrappers before burying them into the other. "We bond so much over food, I can't help but want to put my love into it. You eat it, and it feels like home." Val was in awe of Mama, reaching out to squeeze her hand. "I am glad my son has people like you and V, he needs people to ground him, remind him of what to live for." 

  
  


Val's brow rose. "You don't like his job?" 

  
  


She shook her head. "His brothers went out in a similar fashion, four heartbreaks are enough." Val bit down on her lip, she could see why Jackie had such a close relationship to her. "You like them, don't you? A little more than a friend should." 

  
  


She flushed. "I don't know about that, we hardly know each other." 

  
  


Mama shrugged. "You can learn, sometimes all it takes is a look." Love at first sight. But, they lived in Night City, and love was rarer than organic fruit and vegetables in an all foods factory. 

  
  


"But, there's both Jackie and V." Jackie with his tenderness, and V with a certain ruggedness. 

  
  


"No one said love was easy." Val nodded, leaning on one hand. Maybe Mama was right. "Besides, relationships now aren't what they used to be, people can love more than one person." A wink. What was she implying? 

  
  


"These are still gonna take a little while, why don't you run up to bed? The boys'll probably still be a while, and you look beat. I can wake you up when the food's done." 

Val didn't give much of an argument as she tugged on the sleeves on her new jumper, following the stairs up to Jackie's old room. 

Val awoke to warm arms wrapping around her, a large body settling her into the crevice of an elbow as her face met a hard chest. He smelt familiar, cool chains touching at her cheeks. "You're back." She mumbled, eyes screwed shut. 

  
  


A hum. "Promised you I would be." Jackie. The word was fuzzy in her brain, like the soothing nature of bed after a long day. Her arms wrapped around him, face finding his neck before pressing a delicate kiss to the skin. 

  
  


His eyes widened. "Any wounds? V safe?" 

  
  


"We're fully intact, even down to the last pinky." Val snorted, Jackie's hand coming out to gently dig at her side, a tickle more than a forceful poke. "You laughin' at me, carino?" 

  
  


Val giggled. "I would never." Oh but she did. "What are you doing in my bed? Is Mama done with the food?" 

  
  


He tickled again. "Your bed? Look again, nena. You're wrapped up in my sheets." When wasn't she? It appeared as though whatever was Jackie's, seemed to also be hers. At least until she got herself a place, or all this mess sorted itself out. A shift of bodies broke her thoughts, Jackie turning them so she was beneath him as his arm caged her in. 

The blue of his eyes were alight, a little smidge of gunsmoke still clinging to his cheek, but he looked so beautiful above her. Val reached out, grinning widely as she touched his cheeks. His gold chrome plates, a gaze that softened at her touch, and a smile. It had her heart sent tumbling into a flutter of nerves and anticipation. They darted to his lips, and up. 

  
  


Something shifted, the air changing as smiles fell. Another dart down, before Jackie moved in. Inch by careful inch, they were slow in their movements, their breath held, both knowing what was coming yet hesitating enough for one of them to change their mind. Jackie wanted this, Val, not so sure; but she was following her senses. 

  
  


The tips of their noses touch before jumping away. The door was pushed open, V entering as the two threw themselves to the furthest reaches of the bed. V looked between them, frowning with half an empanada in his mouth, the other sitting, sizzling on the plate. "Uh, you alright?" He asked, closing the door behind him. 

  
  


"Perfectly fine." Val uttered, breathless as she tugged the blankets up, desperate to cover her flushed cheeks. 

  
  


V sat between them, plate in his hands as he offered it to the others. "You, uh, made it through okay then? Mama weren't too rough?" 

  
  


"She was lovely. She helped me with my clothes." Val explained, grinning. "Can I show you?" 

  
  


"Course. We'd love nothin' else, but before that, Val," V said, reaching for her hand as he bit into the empanada. "We gotta ask you something." 

  
  


She stilled. "Anything." Her voice soft. 

  
  


Jackie went to silence him, but V shook his head, eyes saying enough. "You know we have this job, right?" 

  
  


"Uh huh." She nodded, perching on her knees next to him. 

  
  


"We'll need your help." With what? "We have to pose as corpos to get in, Jackie and I have no hope, so Dex wants to bring you in." 

  
  


Her brows dipped, confused and torn. "You told him about me?" 

  
  


Jackie shook his head. "No, no, Nena. He doesn't know who you are, but he knows that you're a corpo. He's had people watching us." They were going to put her in danger again? 

  
  


"I don't understand, have I done something wrong?" Was this to get rid of her? This heist was dangerous, and they hadn't even told her anything about it. 

  
  


"No,  _ no. _ " V affirmed. "You've done nothing wrong, we just need your help. We'll keep you away from the dangerous part, keep you in the room, and get you some food while you wait." Val wasn't sold. "Please, Val. This is the big leagues." Big leagues? Val didn't know anything about being a solo, about what life was like on the streets. She had never had to scrapple for money, or jobs. She'd never known poverty. But as V and Jackie looked at her, desperation clinging to their gazes, her heart thumped in her chest. 

  
  


"Fine, but I don't want to be taken, I don't want Meredith finding out I'm still alive." She conditioned. 

  
  


"I promise, nena." 


	11. Late night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets steamy :)

The dark night kept the room in an almost perfect pitch black blanket, but a flash of neon pink streaked with the flickering light of next door. Val couldn't sleep, her mind too occupied from her conversation with the boys. 

They wanted her with them when they go on their next job, that Dex had specifically asked for her to join them because of her knowledge with the corporate world. It terrified her, made her nervous to even think about it. So many things could go wrong, so many complications, troubles, dangers - her heart rate quickened. She didn’t know what was worse, the potential of seeing the boys get injured, or them being seriously wounded. Both tugged at her heartstrings, the thought entirely unimaginable. 

Val’s head turned to face the sofa, V spread across one edge with a thin blanket; Jackie across the other. Deep breaths were the only thing to rise from either of them; Jackie deciding he was better on the sofa than the bed so as not to cramp her up. But, as Valentin stared at him, she needed the reassurance both of them would be okay. In two days time, they’d be on their way to this heist. 

Her feet slid over the edge of the bed, landing on the carpet as she stood. The new pyjamas fit her like a glove as she softly pulled down the ruffled shorts on her thighs, uncrumpling the fabric before smoothing Jackie’s t-shirt still. She may not have asked for it when she pulled it out of the drawer, but he didn’t say no either as he watched her. A female figure was decorated on the front, the proud V of the Valentinos sat along the bottom with decorative red flowers. The size was huge, the pale white dwarfing her as a peak of her shorts sat on the bottom. Val crossed the room, slipping past V before stopping beside Jackie. 

He looked so peaceful that she almost felt guilty as she reached out, gently shaking his shoulder. "Jackie." She hissed lowly. He didn't move, didn't even flinch. Val sighed, shaking him again. " _ Jackie. _ " 

Still nothing. Slamming her hand down on his arm, the slap echoed across the room, Jackie jolting up. His arms clasped her, pulling her tight to his body as a hand locked around her neck, squeezing tightly. "Hi." Val grinned. 

  
  


Jackie let her down immediately, his eyes widening. "Shit, sorry, Nena. I thought you were a burglar or something." His hand squeezed hers. 

  
  


"No. You just weren't waking up." She said softly. 

  
  


Jackie sighed, swiping a hand across his face. "What did you need? Is something wrong?" 

  
  


Valentin fumbled. "I, uh, I." She glanced back to the bed, keeping his large hand in hers as she began to tug him. Jackie frowned, but stumbled after anyway. A flicker of blue granted him enough light to see the flush of her cheeks, a coy little smile as every step they took brought them closer to the bed. 

She turned to him, Val grasping his hands before pushing him down. Each move was to what she needed, each consideration careful as Jackie followed her lead, not daring to push the boundaries. Her hands grasped his, resting them on her hips. How could she explain to him she just wanted him to lay next to her, so she could feel he was okay. 

  
  


V wouldn't take so lightly to it if she was to grab him, but she knew Jackie had a soft spot. One knee pressed to the bed, followed by another, warm gaze meeting warm gaze. Her lap met his, stilling. "Is this what you bought me over here for?" He asked. "Solo tenías que preguntar." 

  
  


The blue dropped, falling to his chest. It rose and fell rhythmically, soothing her as her hand slipped from his shoulders to his torso. "I just, I…" She didn't understand why she was fumbling so badly, 

  
  


The warm grasp moved from her hips, to her back, locking her in tightly. Was Jackie always this toasty? Valentin pressed herself to his chest, head tucking into his neck. He smelled like home. "Tell me." He told her, careful not to move. 

  
  


"This. I just want this." Heartbeat thumping against her own skin, arms cradling her like a security blanket, and the world outside almost untouchable to the cocoon they formed. Valentin could sleep here if she could, knowing he was safe. 

  
  


Jackie hesitated, unsure where to go, what to do. His gaze found V, his best friend still fast asleep. He was going to regret for a whole five minutes what he was about to say, but it would be remedied in a few quick movements. "Get up a second, I'll get us comfortable." Val frowned, but pulled away, getting back into the cool sheets as she watched him. 

He threw her a smile as he stood, walking back to grasp the blankets, and extra pillows. He tucked them around her, the grin breaking the frown as she flushed. With a click, small lights lit up the ceiling above them; wonder filling her gaze as he laughed, reaching to pull his top off before climbing in. The shutter beside them closing them in, the world locked out, and them locked in.

Valentin pressed herself to Jackie, feeling two arms wrap around her like a warm cocoon. He was a soft rock against her, urging her hand to rest on the exposed bicep before trailing up. He was so still, she had to check he wasn't a statue as she dared a look up, their eyes meeting. 

Jackie's were so warm, swimming in an emotion that felt so foreign to her; Valentin's stomach turned. How could anyone look at another like that? How could someone's arms become such a safe haven after years of being protected by the highest serving men? Militech didn't have a scratch on the security Jackie and V provided, how safe they had made her. 

Delicate fingers touched his jaw, feeling the rough skin and dancing up, brushing over his own cyberware. There were little lights, giving it an orange brightness as she reached up to under his eye. They fluttered shut, soothed by the pads of her fingers. He held her, as she touched him. A faint curiosity in her gaze, but nothing to suggest anything of disgust. 

Val liked him. She did. She knew it deep down when they first met, he appealed to her, and she could only hope she did to him. But, given his arms around her, hands stroking lazily at the skin; Val couldn't help but believe that maybe, just maybe, he did. Her heart hammered like a beating drum in her chest, enough that she was sure he could feel it in her fingertips. 

He grasped her tighter, but Val began to move; the one leg wrapped around his waist helping her to push herself up his body until they were face to face. His lips were right there, within touching distance, a quick lean forward… "What are you thinkin' about, nena?" 

  
  


She dared another look, a smile stretched across his lips but his eyes firmly shut. "What makes you think I'm thinking of anything?"

  
  


This made Jackie dare a glance, hand coming up before gently pushing at her temple. "I can hear you tickin'." He muttered, a smile brightening and she shook her head, grasping his hand and bringing it within her own. "Tell me."

  
  


Val softened. "I was thinking about you." She admitted. 

  
  


His brow rose. "Thinkin' 'bout me? What's there to think about?" She laughed, his hand letting go to sit back on her hips. 

  
  


Icy eyes dropped to his lips before darting up, biting at her cheek. What wasn't there to think about? Her mind darted back to the film, to the way they kissed, their hands grabbing at one another. It was a split second, but she needed to make up her mind. Valentin moved slow, her movements deliberate as she clasped his cheeks in her hands, and lowered her face.

Every second was thick with tension as Jackie's smile dropped, reaching up to touch his nose to hers. A delicate brush, the gentle nudge aligning their lips. Eyes stared into eyes, before he pressed their lips together. Sweet pining fueled a nervous peck, a slip of laughter bubbling from Val as she pulled back. It felt impulsive, like a school girl kissing her crush for the first time. And she was. Jackie had been so nice, so caring, and kind. How could she not nervously stumble into his arms with wide eyes? 

The blue twinkled, teeth sinking into her lip as she flushed. Everything screamed opposite with him, where he seemed big and boisterous, his movements were nothing but soft and gentle. It surprised her, but she surprised him. 

He never thought, would have never dreamed of, a girl like Val. Corpo Val, hardly known to him Val; the girl kissing him Val. He owed someone, had to pray to the Gods for this. The wash of innocence at the warmth in her cheeks, at the tender gaze she sent him. Jackie didn't want to let her go, he didn't want this little body to leave his. 

So Jackie wasn't having it, his arm came up, pulling her back down to bring their lips together again. His body followed hers, sitting up, nestling her in as she sat comfortably on his lap. Cocooned in a pod of their own, the small screen hiding them from V, and the rest of Night City. He could believe she was his, if not for just a moment. 

Her hands searched his cheeks, tugging him closer to her before pressing their lips together once more. Val liked the taste, the hesitancy of nerves, and thick with the rich taste of whiskey. A heavy tongue swiped her lower lip, urging her own to dart out hesitantly. They touched, soft tongue touching soft tongue, tentative in their caress. But his hands. 

His hands were anything but innocent as fingers dared lower, squeezing, digging into the flesh, pulling at the short hem of her shorts. The other, more daring hand, caressed the sweet curve of her hip; twisting until his fingertips met clothed ribs. He could feel the pounding of her heart, no doubt the lungs beneath burning for oxygen as he slipped them higher. The curve was daring, fingertips cautious as they followed the skin up to the flesh of her breast, and a covered peak. 

No, he thought, pulling away; but Val was quick to take hold of his hot palm, placing it back where he so desperately craved. The thrumming pleasure of her body was like ice, a direct contrast to Jackie’s overly hot hands. She could feel him, swamping her chest with his grip; his fingers-. Valentin whimpered, her own fingers grasping at the back of his neck as he pinched, toying with it. 

He wanted to hear the sound again, smirking deliciously against her lips. He went to pinch again, but her fingers had dropped to his back, digging into the flesh. Jackie bucked, a cry rippling from inside of her at the friction. 

The buttons of his boxers brushed against her seam, tingles fueling the fire in her stomach. She grew hungry, the feeling so similar to when V's hands were brushing her thighs, but more addictive as she moved her hips again. 

  
  


Their bodies moved, shifting as Val laid back, legs wrapped tight around Jackie. She needed more, wanted more. A hand broke to sit on her thigh, the skin beneath soft as he thrusted forward. "Ugh!" Valentin cried out again, breaking from him to hold tight to his shoulders. 

Jackie, overcome by lust, grinded again; watching her head be thrown back, eyes rolling up. The sight was like the vision of the Holy mother, blessed and rare. Over and over Jackie's knees grew weak as he pounded against her covered mound, feeling like a sixteen year old all over again. Everything tingled, the rhythmic meeting of clothed skin radiating through them like lightening. g. Valentin moaned out again, nails digging into shoulders. 

He moaned, head falling into her neck. He needed to stop, he had to stop. If he didn't stop now, he wasn't going to. With great regret, Jackie pulled away, pulling far back as his chest banged, oxygen pulled in greedily. Too fast, too soon. He reminded himself, committing the sound of her moan to memory. It was like music to his ears. 

The loss of sensation caused her eyes to widen, her stomach clenching as her mind reeled. Why did he pull away? "No, what are you doing?" Valentin whined. She wanted - no, needed - his touch back on her. She was close, just at the cliff top. If he hadn’t pull away… the pit of her stomach tensed again, a hum slipping from Val. 

  
  


She reached out, but he grasped her hands, shaking his head. "No, Val." He softened, shaking his head. "Not yet." Valentin whined again, leaning forward to rest again his chest as she sulked. There was nothing wrong with her? Was there? No. Stupid thought. "I don't want to rush you, that's all, nena." 

  
  


"But it's not rushing if I say yes." She countered. The feeling, the warmth in her belly. And she was most definitely the furthest from saying yes right now. The blue were blown wide, a flush in her cheeks, teeth sinking into a plump lip. 

  
  


Jackie smirked, a low chuckle echoing through her, body jolting with the movement. "Wait until after the heist, and we'll go somewhere nice, somewhere private with a view. I promise." Fingers danced in the loose strands, pushing them back. 

  
  


She rolled her eyes, but smiled. "You know I don't need that right? I don't need fancy when I'm surrounded by this new life." A life she enjoyed. "I don't need anything when I have you and V." 

  
  


The words touched at his soul, at just how soft she was. This wasn't a corpo, not really. This was just a sweet girl surrounded by a whole lotta shit. "You may not need anything, but that don't mean we don't want to give you everything." The care for one another. 

  
  


"And that means you can't…" Touch her? Do heavy petting? Valentin may feel like a Virgin, but that didn't mean she was. 

  
  


His hand landed back on her ass, a slap hitting her rear. "Don't tempt me." A cheeky smile, and a roll of her eyes was enough for him to smack again, her body jolting further up from the harsh sting. Ouch. 

  
  


"And if I did?" She teased. 

  
  


"Chiquita." Jackie's tone warning. "Just let me do one thing right." He didn't do it often, but he'd do it by her. Now he just had to will the little friend in his pants to calm down, and he;d be in a saner mind. Fuck, he should have kept going, he thought. 

  
  


Valentin knew better than to push her luck as she sat back up to stare into his eyes, but she did like to tease. His gaze said enough. "What about a little visiting between the holidays? I visit you," She began, fingertips scraping across the bare chest, daring to go lower. It was right there, within a single reach of her pinky. “And you could kiss me in return.” 

  
  


Dulce dios, ten piedad de el. Jackie groaned. “ _ Valentin. _ ” He begged. Jackie knew his resolve would weaken, that if she batted those icy blue eyes at him, he’d eat her up within seconds - V next door be damned, Val could scream to the mountains for all he cared. 

  
  


“You’ve got me all riled up, Jackie, and I can see you’re feeling just the same…” Those eyes were coming, he could feel it. 

  
  


Jackie needed to stick to his guns. “Nena, just think about three days' time; when this heist is over, and we can spend time on this. I want to treat you how you need to be treated, to show you exactly how a man can touch a woman’s body.” That experience with a joytoy will soon be discredited as nothing, it couldn’t even be counted as sex. “All this tension,” He dragged her into him, their eyes meeting as his hands rested on her body. “Will only fuel what’ll happen. I'll have you anywhere you want. The bed, the window, even in front of the concierge if that's where you want it." 

Val nodded, understanding as she bit at her lip. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to do something. "Buf if you really can't do without," fingers began to tug at her shorts. "I'm happy to give you a taste." 


	12. Nena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a smut writer, so forgive me if this is cringe/awkward/doesn't really flow/or graphic. I don't know when too much is too much; but I tried!

Valentin’s eyes remained trained on Jackie's as he lifted her up, settling her back amongst the blankets. He handled her with such a care, her heart hammering against her ribcage as he settled back on his feet, staring at her. "You're comfortable?" She nodded. "Words, nena." 

  
  


"Yes." Valentin whispered hoarsely, throat thick with anticipation. 

Jackie had the physique of a bodybuilder, his muscles rippling at a simple small movement. She was entranced, his chest rising and falling, and the artwork that sat upon the skin. It was beautiful, a mix of smoking guns and roses, a figure of Santa Muerte sitting on the majority of his torso. Valentin reached out, fingers running against the skin, as though the black ink would feel any different. But it was flat, untouched by scars bar one. A gunshot wound sat on his hip, the skin rumpled around the initial entrance before continuing across. "You got shot?" She asked, curious. 

  
  


His eyes widened, darting down before blushing. "Oh, yeah. Dumb move as a kid." He'd kinda forgot about it, but underneath her fingertips, Jackie grew a little nervous. "Sorry." He muttered. 

  
  


Valentin frowned. "Why are you sorry?" The blue flicked down to her body, already knowing that beneath the shirt was untouched skin; never having known the bite of a bullet, or sting of a cut too deep in the skin. How could he compare to her? Val softened. "You're beautiful." She told him, meaning it as her palm pressed flat, eyes meeting. He melted at the compliment, knowing that it wasn't said without pure meaning. 

Jackie smiled, nodding as his hands slid along her calves, sliding up her thighs before clasping onto the edge of her shorts. It would be easy to tug them down, to let her be bare but the best part is the teasing. Jackie knew to be careful as he rose up, hands holding him up as he stopped above her. She could feel his hot breath mingling with her own, eyes darting between his lips and his baby blues. 

Valentin grinned at him as she grasped his face, entirely enraptured by his mere presence. He allowed her to pull him down, lips meeting, wide smiling affecting them; Valentin giggled, turning her head. 

Jackie's lips found the expanse of skin along her neck, chuckling as she preened beneath his touch. Val smelt like something soft, nothing short of vanilla or lavender as he took a deep breath, wrapping her further into his arms where she could remain forever if she wanted to. 

  
  


In the midst of his warmth and his muscles, fingers dared to toy with the hem of her shirt, thumbs tickling at the skin as he started at her hips before moving up. Val's breathing hitched, nipples plebbling at the friction. "Can I take this off?" 

  
  


"Please." She begged, grasping his arm. Supple flesh greeted his gaze, skin that was far too soft to be real exposed like a freshly unveiled statue. His breath caught at the delicate crease of her underboob, a simple move and a heart stopping sight would be revealed to him. Her hands took over his as she clasped it, tugging it up completely and pulling it off. 

Having his gaze watch her, his eyes so torn between staring deeply into her eyes, and reaching out to touch her. Valentin could watch it all day, her body feeling the very heat of it burning at her. "Kiss me." She urged. 

Santa mierda, se iba a poner crema en los pantalones

Jackie didn't know where to kiss first; her lips to show how thankful he was for her, her neck to make her feel the raging fire rippling through his veins, or the pleasure he wished to pay her three times over just for the sight she blessed him with. 

He chose all three, too greedy to beg for forgiveness as their lips met, Val's head shifting to urge him down, legs wrapping back around his waist. His face felt secure in her grip, open mouthed kisses flourishing the skin as he trailed down leading to her collarbone where he sucked a bruising hickey into her perfect skin. Valentin whimpered, a choke of a moan slipping from her at the sensation. She felt weak, helpless beneath his lips as Jackie continued on. 

Blue eyes flew open, eyes wide as a gasp slipped from her lips. " _ Jackie. _ " She moaned out, fingers binding into his hair. His warm mouth had met her cool chest, sinking tight around the pebble nipple, tongue lathering as his other hand toyed with the other. The feeling, so different from what she'd felt before as electricity ran from the contact. Her back arched, desperate for anything at the short, sharp pinch of dull nails. 

Her body was undiscovered land, and Jackie's mouth desperate to express every crevice; his lips pulling away, a daring nip of teeth jolting her eyes open. Lust filled eyes met in a vicious raging clash, his mouth moving with a smirk to the other, capturing it. Valentin had never seen a hotter sight as she moaned, hips bucking at the sight. 

  
  


He patted her knee. "Paciencia." He urged, letting the air take hold of her. It was like being doused in ice, the absence of his mouth missed greatly. 

Over and over, Jackie ran his hands along her thighs before trailing his fingertips along the inner edges. Goosebumps rose where his caress touched, a deep swallow echoing across the close space. Valentin was nervous, the hot thoughts from earlier almost fleeing her brain at the sheer thought of Jackie seeing her. What if he didn't like what he saw? What if it wasn't right? What if it looked different? 

The thoughts were quelled the moment she watched him lower himself to her ankle, kissing at the skin with biting kisses. Valentin took a deep breath as he stopped at her knee, his ocean eyes meeting hers. This was just one of the many chances he'd give her to say no. She gave the nod, lips trailing further before reaching the cotton of her shorts. He gazed, simply looking at the area so slick with wetness, that any thinner the fabric and he'd see it entirely. 

The blood raced to his cock, the painfully hard dick only jolting at the thought of burying itself deep inside of her, of cumming in something virtually untouched. The primal side reared its ugly head, urging him to discard his morals, to show her exactly what he was made of, and what she was missing. The tightness, how wet it would be. 

  
  


Jackie groaned as his fingers hooked into her shorts, her ass raising for him to drag them down before flinging them to the edge of the bed. Blue eyes stared like vivid gems at him, smiling as he weakened. His previous assumption had been wrong, sitting beneath the cotton shorts was a pale white thong, daring against her skin. "Turn for me, conejito." 

Val's brow dipped, but followed anyway, his jaw dropping. Perfect ratio of skin to white thong, the skin so smooth and perfect, the thin pale lines that decorated from the side only speeding his heart. If he could melt, he would have as he leaned down, pressing a kiss to the skin. "Quiero cogerte." 

  
  


"What does that mean?" She asked, two cat-like eyes staring at him from her shoulder. 

  
  


He smiled, pulling away before a slap hit her ass, lips nuzzling her cheek. "The one thing I promised not to do." 

  
  
  


"I told you, you can always change your mind." His eyes dipped back to the thong, the offer so tempting to him. Two peachy cheeks nestling his cock, rutting between them. Jackie felt weak, his own mind betraying him. "Just the tip?" She teased. 

  
  


Who needed soft, romantic sex anyway? He was doing it for her benefit, but if she wanted it… " _ Valentin… _ " He moaned. Valentin daringly rose her hips, grinding back against him. She could feel every inch of him, how hard he was straining against his pants. It was all for her, because of her. The thought sent a thrill rolling through her stomach, the prospect so exciting at this being the first time she made anyone feel this way - and in turn, Val feeling this way. 

It fueled her with an entirely new sense of power, of a devotion in her heart she wasn't willing to shake. Jackie's hands squeezed at the flesh of her ass, pushing them apart as he bit down on his lip. Just the tip. 

Gently pulling at the string, his finger trailed down, slipping to touch at the wet fabric. She clenched, cold air surrounding her before it slapped against her, her body jolting. In a flurry of movements, Jackie had pulled them off, grasping her legs to turn her before moving in. He could feel the heat, he could see how wet she was. Their eyes met, a kiss pressed to either thighs before reaching the apex. A thick tongue darted out, running along her slit, the very action feeling so sinful as her body was sent to the heavens.

Her stomach fluttered as a loud groan echoed from inside of her, hips moving for more friction. Fingers bruised at her hips as his tongue lapped at her, swirling over and over at her clit. A flurry of nibbling and sucking made Valentin's toes curl, her hands sinking into the sheets as she cried out. She felt euphoric, her stomach clenching tighter and tighter, Jackie's hand reaching for her nipples. 

"Shit!" She moaned, barely containing her hips to the sheets. His chest swelled with pride at the sight, his mouth swapping for his fingers as his thumb grazed her hood. Blue met blue, lust swirling with smugness as a thick digit entered her. “Do you feel that, nena? Do you feel my finger stretching you out?” He asked, voice low and gravelly as he curled it, stars exploding across open, wide eyes. “Dios, you feel so tight.” 

  
  


She felt so full,his finger so deep inside of her as her pussy clenched around him, another joining the first. Val hadn't ever experienced this before, the very feeling grasping at her spine, her chest; anywhere it could as it made her skin spark. “Ah, Jackie!” She panted, grasping the arm that controlled his two fingers as she tried to sit up. Even his forearm felt strong beneath the tips of her fingers, the only grounding point as every sense became overloaded. She felt shaky, her cunt out of control as Valentin cried out again. The pace was relentless; slow, and teasing; her lungs able to draw in the air before he’d speed up, taking her by surprise. 

  
  


Val’s lips, so puffy from kissing, would fall open; her eyes rolling back as blonde hair would dance along her shoulders. With her body shaking from the movement of his hands, legs twitching as she drew ever closer. He laughed, not out of mocking - or maybe just slightly, as he repeated the movement, the same sweet sound hitting his ears. Jackie had her in the palm of his hands, his to do with as he wanted. “I can’t!” She whimpered, unsure where this was going. 

  
  


“I know, baby. I know how close you are, I can feel it.” He urged, his own blue gaze watching her like a hawk. The first sign of true discomfort and he’d pull away, but so far, all she was doing was sitting on the edge of the cliff. “You want to cum don’t you? I want to feel you.” Jackie needed her to tumble over, to feel the washes of orgasm sate her; sit along her skin like a fine sheen. He lowered himself, lips meeting lips again as gently, he tugged on her bundle of nerves. 

  
  


A weak nod, an uncontrollable sob bursting from her lips. “Please, please!” She begged, though not knowing what for. Anything, anything to get this feeling - ugh! 

The sight was no less than heavenly to Jackie, like catching an angel spread, fingerfucking herself; encouraging Val to her first, consensual orgasm. She looked every part that angel, he thought to himself; his hands pulling at the waistband of his pants before lowering them, sitting them at his thighs. 

He was free, his hand falling to the painful erection that sat between his own thighs; neglectful and needy as he pumped. A groan ran through him, the blue darting from his to his hand before widening at the sight. Val had never seen a hotter display than that; big, strong Jackie touching himself as he ate her out. At the red head that slipped between a clenched fist, the pale touch of precum along his fingers. Val licked her lips, his face breaking away from her as he gasped out; the air fluttering against her wetness.

It was enough to undo her, the thrusting of his fingers, his body groaning above her as he watched her. Jackie could feel her tense, her body rigid as he lowered his head again, desperate to feel her against his mouth. 

The stimulation was enough, her back arching as she cradled his head, crying louder than before as her own head threw back; body shaking. “Jackie! Jackie! Ah! Jackie!” She pleaded. The knot that had built in the pit of her stomach came undone, the rush pushing the blood to her head as Jackie lapped her through it, the clenching tightening around his fingers as though it was milking them for all their worth. He could only imagine burying himself within her legs, stretching her out, her body tensing beneath him. The sight of his little angel as she cried out his name, he could watch her all day. 

  
  


Something caught Jackie’s attention, dribbling against the red of her cheeks, almost blending into the fine sheen of sweat was tears. Val fell silent as he pulled away completely, body gaping for a moment at the loss of contact. Her eyes were screwed shut, legs pulled to her chest, mouth open wide. The tears, at the over sensation? At the regret? He didn’t know as he cradled her against him, holding her there as she gently sobbed; the light feel of her fingertips pressed against his chest. 

His heart thrummed steady, “Baby.” He said so softly, Val could have missed it. “Talk to me, what’s wrong?” Fingers brushed away the tears, thick lashes wet with them. 

  
  


The blue had turned to pools of aqua as they stared up at him, the blonde like a frizzy halo around her face. “You’re so beautiful.” She said, voice thick; hands cupping his cheeks. How had she stumbled in V and Jackie’s life? She felt so right laying there, with the experiences they were showing her. They were giving her such a life; how could Val ever pay them back for that? This man, he’d spoken words of love without even uttering a word. 

  
  


Jackie laughed softly. “That’s it? Mierda, you scared me.” Val smiled through the tears, a giggle from her own lips as he kissed her. “I thought I did somethin’ wrong.” He thought he pushed her too far. The panic thick in his chest, disappeared; the worry dipping at his brow, rising as though it wasn’t there at all. 

  
  


“You could never.” She assured him. Valentin just wanted to show him how much he meant to her. “You always treat me right.” Teeth bit into puffy lips again, a full smile hidden behind gooey eyes as she pushed him back, knees falling either side of him. Her lips lowered, brushing his cheek as she spoke. “You and V, you mean so much to me; you have no idea. What you’ve given me, what you’ve done for me, it’s priceless. How can words ever sum up how I feel?” She said with truth, nose nuzzling at the skin. Valentin had distracted him enough for their fingers to lock, her hand wrapping around his as she sat back up. “Rather than say it, I want to show you.” 

  
  


Their gazes fell to the hand she held, Jackie swallowing. “I don’t want you to feel as though you have to do this to pay us back.” 

  
  


Val shook her head. “I’m not.” She promised. Slowly, her mouth wrapped around his fingers, and sucked. The taste was tangy on her tongue as it clocked, eyes alight in mischief at the sight of Val tasting herself. Her mouth was warm and wet, lips delectable around the two digits as she pushed them far down. First the knuckle, and then all the way down until it hit her throat, tongue swirling before pulling away, smiling. And just like that, Jackie was back beneath her spell. “You’ve been so good to me, I want to be good for you.” 

Her knees carried her back before she sat herself between his legs, hard dick resting towards his stomach as her eyes darted between the two. “You looked so beautiful touching yourself.” She said, grasping hold of him. He was hot, and thick; pulsing beneath her fingertips as a dribble of precum sat at the head. Her thumb smoothed it, toying with the slit before moving her hand down. Jackie hissed, head thrown back at the small hand that clasped him. Christ, he was going to cum from her touch alone. 

She was slow, torturing him with gentle pumps; smirk revealing all as she giggled. "Ah!" Her thumb swept the underside of his head, legs shaking as his stomach seized. He watched as she moved, dipping lower before pressing those perfect lips to the head in a kiss. 

Val had no idea what to do, her inexperience bubbling in her stomach. She had to go by how he acted, and so far, she didn't seem to be doing too badly? Jackie smoothed his hand against her cheek, cradling her as a pink tongue flicked out in little kitten licks. She could taste the salt, unusual but not bad. Kitten licks turned to kisses before slowly, Val took him in her mouth, her tongue running along every ridge as she pushed him as far back as he'd go. A soft speckling of hairs brushed at her nose, well trimmed as she pulled back, hand reaching to cup his balls. They were heavy and full, but the mix between her mouth, and hand had him shivering. It was wrong, sinful, he was sure of it as he watched her. "You look so perfect." He muttered. 

  
  


Valentin laughed. "Because I'm touching you or because you mean it?" She teased. 

  
  


Jackie sat up, pulling her from him and into his arms. "Because I mean it.” He uttered, eyes so infatuated with the puffy pink. He could kiss them all day. “If you want more than just the tip, you’re going to want to stop, chica.” There was only so much he could handle in one day. 

  
  


“More than just the tip?” She asked, teasing tones littering her voice as she threw her arms around him, settling herself in his lap. “Is it my birthday or are you going soft?” 

  
  


He laughed, pushing back a lock of blonde. “I hope it’s not your birthday, otherwise V and I will be terrible friends.” Impossible, Valentin thought, pushing her hands through his hair as she grasped him. He was hers in that moment, everything about him wanted her; Val saw, pressing her lips to his. Jackie’s hands took the reins, moving her hips as her legs wrapped around his solid figure; one hand grasping his member as he lined them up. 

All it would take is a single thrust, and they’d be joined. “Now’s your last chance to change your mind.” He told her, breaking apart. 

  
  


Val shook her head, smiling. “Never.” Jackie’s hips thrust up, head burying itself within her mound as she clenched around him; his fingers not holding any size to his member as he let her sink around him. Stifled groans hit their ears, their bodies shaking as they clung to one another. 

Sex, making love; the name didn’t matter as her fingers sunk into his back, clawing at the skin as he thrust again, inch by precious inch sinking in. His senses became infused with her; the taste of her lingered on his tongue, the sounds of breathy moans filled her ears; and all he could feel clenching around him was Valentin. 

Euphoria was the only feeling he wanted, the only feeling he had as they cradled one another, hips moving in time. Their lips met again, furious as they sought one another through moans, both racing for their own highs. Jackie curled his hips as he thrust up, catching the spot inside of her that sent stars flying behind her eyes. “Jackie.” She begged, his head nodding. 

  
  


“I know, mamita. I know, just keep going.” He urged, kissing at her neck before capturing the skin with his teeth and sucking. Val buried herself in him, moans tumbling from her lips as she fell back; Jackie caging her in. His fingers dug into the flesh of her hips, bruising it as his pace picked up; relentless as he slammed into her. 

Val could only grasp the headboard above her, her hand flinging out to hold her stead as each slam of his hips echoed through her. She clenched, Jackie’s head thrown back. “Puta Madre!” 

  
  


V’s eyes opened widened as the slapping of skin echoed out from Jackie’s bed, his head daring to peek up over the arm. He’d shuttered it, but the shutters were rattling, the mattress squeaking before Val’s voice shouted out. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” It was sinful, especially at the deep groans of Jackie that joined her. His eyes bulged; pants growing uncomfortably tight. 

  
  


“Jackie, I can’t, I’m going to-” Val whimpered in his neck, legs spread apart as he hammered into her. She could feel every inch slamming into her cervix, the odd mix of pain and pleasure stirring at her insides. 

  
  


Jackie nodded. “I’m there- I’m there!” He shouted out, legs shaking threateningly as he continued to thrust. “I gotta-” He had to pull out. 

  
  


Val only gripped tighter as her hand flew between them, rubbing at herself. That’s what she needed, he couldn’t stop now. “Don’t stop! Don’t stop!” She begged. 

  
  


It felt too good, the sight, the clenching; her chest rubbing against his. He couldn’t, his legs shaking as he almost collapsed above her, balls tightening as he came deep inside of her. The warmth flooded Val, sending her own hurtling over her as she milked him, body fluttering around him. She felt full, full of Jackie as blue eyes slowly opened, cradling his face. He was spent, sweat collecting as his brow as tired eyes blinked open, his lips reaching for hers. “I’m sorry, nena.” He apologised softly, clutching her tighter. 

  
  


By tomorrow she would be coated in a smattering of bruises, and hickeys; her muscles sore. And he hadn’t pulled out. “Why? I’m not.” She whispered. 

  
  


“”I wasn’t gentle, and we weren’t safe.” He said, pulling her tighter against him. He felt bad, despite the bliss that still thrummed through his body. 

  
  


Safe? Valentin smiled. “You honestly think I wouldn’t have an implant?” She asked, stroking his cheek. “Jacks, you were perfect. Just enjoy this.” He huffed, but melted anyway. 

  
  


“Let me get you cleaned up.” Val nodded, letting him go as he pulled out; little aftershocks pushing through her at the emptiness. He hesitated as he watched her, cum beginning to slip from her legs as she squeezed them shut. Jackie fumbled for his pants, searching desperately for them unless she was about ready for round two; but by the look of her face, she was only ready for sleep. 

Clicking the button for the shutters to raise before sneaking out through the living room, he rushed to the bathroom. 

  
  


V sat rigid as his eyes slammed shut, his body tight and uncomfortable as Jackie’s stomping footsteps echoed through the small apartment, the water running, and then rushing back again. His cheeks were red, mind swimming as guilt dawned over him. He’d listened to them, and he had enjoyed it. Val hissed. “Careful.” She muttered, sore; V’s head almost turning at the sound. 

  
  


Jackie nodded. “I know, just let me wipe.” He told her, mopping at her gently, the cold like ice against her. “You’re doing so good.” The praise sent a little jolt of fuzziness through her as she preened; Val didn’t want to let him down. She kept still enough before the last of the mess was gone, and he flung the towel into the wash basket. “Let’s get your clothes on, yeah?” 

Val nodded, but was pliable as he wrapped her in his t-shirt again, pulling the thong over her legs before settling them both into the duvet. Her hand sought his, fingers locking together before gazing lovingly at him. She wanted to say something, anything but no words felt right. But whatever they were, Jackie seemed to hear them as his own eyes softened, and he grasped her, rubbing his nose against hers. “Sleep, nena. We’ll face the morning together.”


	13. Morning after.

Valentin remained pressed against Jackie's side as he clicked open the side of the bed, the morning sun filling the apartment with rays of orange and yellow. V was facing away, still fast asleep; giving the two a moment alone. She grasped his hand, cheek pressed to his chest, fingers playing with his golden rings. Everything felt different now, her feelings only doubled for the large man with the gentle touch. 

He hummed as she pulled at one of the rings, slipping it from his finger before pushing it on her own. It was far too big, slipping down and twisting as it sat on her finger. The V was unmistakable, two roses either side. "Am I part of the Valentinos now?" She asked, reaching for another and settling on the next finger. They clicked together as she opened and closed her hand, deciding they looked out of place, but suited Jackie entirely. 

  
  


"Very funny, nena." Lips met her temple, the kiss delicate. "While Gustavo would be more than happy to have you, you are staying far away from belonging to any gang." 

  
  


She peered at him. "You're telling me what I can and can't do?" She asked. 

  
  


Jackie nodded. "The streets are serious business, Val. You'd end up a street laky, dead by the end of the week." He wasn't having that, not if he could help it. "You're better off like V and I if you're wanting that kinda business - a solo." 

  
  


Another look. "What's a solo?" 

  
  


"They're hired muscle for jobs from fixers." And what was a fixer? Jackie sighed as he saw the questions, reaching out to push a strand of blonde back. "A fixer is someone who finds us the jobs, they're well connected. Take a fee once you've done a gig, but they're reliable, sitting all over the city." There was so much Val didn't understand about the world, like she had been sheltered from all of it. Corporations have divisions for this, footmen, soldiers; she had, had paid bodyguards to protect her. And these, solos, were doing the same kind of work but for bigger gains. "This next job is another level," he explained. "The big leagues. This'll set us up for life." 

  
  


"What's the big leagues?" She asked, curious.

  
  


"Big money. The risk is high, but the reward is higher. V's stressed about it, but not me. No matter what, we'll get out of it." Val nodded, but a lump formed in her throat, unmovable no matter how much she swallowed. Her fingers threaded through his, hiding it behind a gentle smile. Their lips met, hand tracing his jaw. It felt nice, all of this felt nice. 

  
  


"Hahum." The cough broke the two apart as V stood at the edge of the bed, a brow raised, but a smirk darting at his lips. Val flushed, but reached out for him, his eyes drifting to Jackie who nodded. V crawled beside them, relaxed as his side pressed against hers, Jackie's knuckles brushing his hip. "Fun night?" He asked, knowing full well the sounds that echoed from the bed. 

  
  


Val flushed, turning her head. She couldn't believe he'd heard. "No te burles, V." 

  
  


"Just a little." V promised, head turning to Val. This was gonna be too much fun. "Do you sing with the cats every night or was last night a one off?" A fist met his arm, the punch surprisingly hard for her size. "C'mon, it was hot." 

  
  


Val stared, wide eyed. "Back with the voyeurism, V? Thought you'd lay off since I caught you and-" V rose his hands, cutting Jackie with his eyes. 

  
  


"We don't need a reminder, I ain't going there again." Constance was not someone he wanted to remember. 

  
  


Val turned, head moving to rest on Jackie's arm, her hand settling on V's chest, curious. "Voyeurism? What's that?" A bark of a laugh burst from Jackie, V's face flushing with warmth. 

  
  


"Uh… Jackie, you wanna answer your little girlfriend that question?" His voice rose several octaves. 

  
  


Jackie shook his head as warmth flooded Val's chest, head nestling into her neck but his mischievous eyes solely focused on V. "Nope, this one's all on you, Ese." 

  
  


Val was wide eyed, waiting. "Well… Voyeurism… It wasn't intentional! It just happened!" He fumbled, cheeks burning now. "Um, well, um…" Why was he stumbling so much? She thought, curious. 

  
  


"Dios, V!" Jackie laughed, bringing her attention to him. "Voyeurism is when you gain something pleasurable from watching other people doing sexual things." 

  
  


Val's head whipped back, flabbergasted. "You, uh…? When we were, uh..." The blue darted to his pants before back up; Jackie almost in tears as he laughed into her neck.

  
  


V shook his head, closing his eyes as he cringed. "No, Val. I mean…" Two sets of eyes peered back at him in surprise. "Oh leave me be, I'm a simple man with simple needs. It's been awhile." 

  
  


Jackie smirked, shaking his head. "Maldito perro sucio." 

  
  


V shook his head. "I didn't touch myself, calm down. It just…" Turned him on enough he was contemplating tugging one in the bathroom. Shit, this was his best friend's girl, Valentin - a sweetheart. "I'm sorry, this was a step too far." V went to pull away from the bed but Jackie tugged him back. 

  
  


"Relax V, no one's angry." Val was more confused than anything as she looked between the two. "It's not the first time." What did Jackie mean by that? 

  
  


"Wait-" She muttered, turning completely to raise herself on her forearms. "You guys… do this often?" Was this part of a plan? 

  
  


Jackie reached forward, smoothing the dip in her brow. "No,  _ no. _ " He said forcibly. "Nena, it's nothing like what your mind's thinkin', we ain't like that." He soothed, her head nodding. But the words only flipped her tummy, worry flooding her brain. 

  
  


She didn't know where she stood with V now as she turned, unable to meet his gaze. Val liked him, and she liked Jackie, and she couldn't flip between the two because that wasn't fair to either of them. "...did you like it?" Their jaws dropped, question flawing them. 

  
  


He nodded, the mood shifting. Her stomach churned at the thought, at the conversation she had with Mama Welles and now this. But Jackie meant so much to her, and so did V. She didn't want to pick between them. Val turned to nuzzle into Jackie's side, their eyes meeting, her cheeks as hot as a grill. "Tell me what you're thinking, Nena?" 

  
  


She was fraught with embarrassment at V hearing them, but part of her, it revelled in the idea. Valentin didn't mind that he had heard, but her confusion had her feeling shaky. Especially as now it felt like she had picked one over the other. "I don't know." She mumbled, jumping as another hand came to rest on her hip; V's legs pressed against hers. He felt guilty, he could see the tenseness of her spine, the way her muscles had tightened, and needed to make it up to her. 

  
  


"Val, please don't be embarrassed." V tried to soothe, but nothing helped as her eyes soon watered, Jackie's heart breaking. They'd pushed too far. "Val, honestly, it don't mean nothin'." The first tear fell, followed by a second. 

  
  


Jackie held her tight to him, rocking her gently as she sobbed into his chest. This wasn't what they wanted for her, it was just supposed to be some light joking. Why was she crying? His skin was wet, her body shaking. Her beautiful morning was becoming clouded with confusion, questions already raising in her mind. "Nena." He said softly, rubbing her cheek. "Calm down, please. We're all cool here." She couldn't, the wash of emotion rushing through her like a wave she just had to ride out. His strong arms kept her grounded, the feeling of his chest rising and falling only comforting as she reached behind for V, pulling his arms around her too. It was an odd little sandwich, but Val craved the contact, the need to feel their skin against her own.

  
  


"I," She sobbed. "Just don't…" Val sniffled. "Want to lose you…" Not after just finding them. 

  
  


Jackie softened. "Valentin, you're not going to lose us." He tried to soothe, voice low and comforting as he pressed a kiss to her hairline. "We're a team. You, V, and I. Our own little squad." 

  
  


V nodded. "Yeah. Just the three of us in this fucked up city. We're not goin' to abandon you, Val." The words seemed to make sense, but her heart couldn't accept them. It was always a matter of time before she did something wrong, and they'd want her gone. 

  
  


Jackie sensed something wasn't right, that this wasn't about last night at all. "Here," Jackie uttered, reaching up to grasp one of his chains before passing it over, Val staring in confusion. "So you know you belong here, always." 

  
  


It was plain bar a single word hanging from it, Welles. Valentin's eyes met his, Jackie lowering his face towards hers. "You don't have to do that for me." She whispered. The sentiment meant the world, the thick tears beginning to gather in her eyes as her mind turned from confusion to absolute devotion. She adored these two. "You haven't known me for very long." 

  
  


He laughed. "And I didn't know V for very long, but I still gave him one." He made her look behind, showing Welles carved into V's bracelet. "Sometimes the nicest thing to do for people, is to let them know you're always there for them, that they have a family." Val's hand locked around the necklace before squeezing, holding it tight in her fist. She prayed that the word would ingrain itself into her hand, that Welles would sit there forever even after the necklace sat on her neck. She had never felt this way with the Luccessi family, they didn't care for each other the way they did here. 

  
  


"Thank you." She said, squeezing at V's hand too before closing her eyes. 

  
  


Jackie nodded. "You're welcome, Nena. Now, get some sleep before the sun comes up fully, we've got a big day ahead of us." Val smiled, V's lips pressing a kiss against her shoulder as Jackie placed one on her hairline. She felt comfortable, safe, and loved; and Val hoped they did too. 

  
  


"Can we get a cat?" The question was plucked from nowhere as Val interrupted the silence, her eyes fluttering back open as she turned on her back, eyes wide. 

  
  


The little pools of blue were lighter as V laughed, shaking his head. "There's no cats, Val." 

  
  


"Lies!" She giggled. "Corpos are able to get their hands on animals, you have to pay €$1000 tax for dogs." She didn't care what kind of cat, but just some company while they were gone. 

  
  


He looked at her, at the smile on her face. "I think there's one near where I live, maybe if we can get some cat food, we can give it a home." She jolted up, turning to look at him. 

  
  


"Serious?" Jackie shot him a glare; they did not need a cat to look after on top of all else they had. 

  
  


V laughed. "Serious." Val sat up as she giggled, positively excited as she turned between the two; hip resting against him. 

  
  


"I wanna name him something nice; like…" She seemed to think hard for a moment, brows dipping as she reached for Jackie's hand. "Silvey or something." 

  
  


Jackie and V shared a look. "Silvey?" That was a shit name. 

  
  


She nodded. "Mhmm. Or Samurai. That's hella strong." Another flicker of a look. 

  
  


"How about you give it some thought Val, you know we could call it manny or something." Jackie offered, Val shaking her head. 

  
  


"Nibbles. The cat will be called nibbles." V decided for them, finding some kind of middle ground. The two looked at V, brows raised, a look of judgement in both of their faces. "Don't look at me like that, Samurai and Manny are stupid names." 

  
  


A gasp, Val slamming her hands onto his chest, his hand tentatively resting on her waist. "I can't believe you said that. Samurai is a great name." 

  
  


"Yeah, you know I've always wanted a pet named Manny, Mano." V rolled his eyes before turning his head to dare a look at Jackie, the two boys breaking into smirks as they shook their heads. 

  
  


His hand settled on Jackie's bicep. "Stop whining. You'll make it live with me, anyway." 

  
  


Val's mouth dropped. "No. It'll go wherever I'll go." 

  
  


V cocked a brow. "And if you're not here, where will you be?" He asked, curious. The icy blue blinked wide. "At mine because Watson is far from Militech." Or at least, it was further than Heywood. They were only knocking next door to Corpo Square. 

  
  


She pouted, leaning down onto his chest. Valentin craved physical intimacy, her hand shooting out to lock her fingers with Jackie. There was no jealousy in his eyes as his thumb rubbed at the skin. "You're no fun." 

  
  


"Never am." V promised, squeezing her tight. "How about we do something tonight? Last night before the major leagues? We could hit up Afterlife." Hands ran through her hair as her eyes fluttered shut. She was comfortable on his chest as she took in his warmth, nestling down. 

  
  


"What's Afterlife?" She asked around a yawn, curious. 


	14. Boundaries.

Valentin had never been to a bar (except el Coyote), less one as well-known as Afterlife. Her nerves were shot, her hands nervously running down her sides. The dress felt tight, clinging to her body as she frowned. Maybe she should have stuck with the shorts, at least she felt comfortable in those and not as revealing. Val sighed, slumping down. "What's wrong, Buttercup?" V asked, her head turning to look at him. 

  
  


He didn't look overly dressed up, but he still wore something nice as he pushed back a dark lock, slipping it back into his bun. He was wearing jeans and a shirt and seemed as comfortable as he was when he laid in his pants on the couch; his brows without a dent as V grinned. "Do you think this looks okay?" She asks, picking at the hem. 

  
  


The dark fabric clung to every inch of her, leaving little to the imagination of what might lie beneath. His eyes focused on her hips, at the soft curves that slipped from a smaller waist. V nodded. "You look great, why? You're not comfortable?" Her head shook, V reaching out for her hands. "That's okay, let's change it." He muttered, helping her up before walking her to the small wardrobe. Clothes were everywhere, draped over bags, still nesting inside, and hanging across the sofas. It was like a bomb had hit, fabrics of every colour covering the living room. "Uh, Val?" He asked, daring a glance around. 

  
  


She sighed again, the blue softening as she nodded. "I know, I know." She eased, gesturing with her hands. "But I've never had clothes like this, I've never had to think about what I want to wear before. I just…" V nodded, understanding why there was a single sparkly top laid across an equally as sparkly skirt. "I feel comfortable in my shorts and top, but I know I can't exactly wear that out." 

  
  


He placed a hand on her back, rubbing it. "Don't worry about it, Val." He'd watched the girls enough at the clubs to sort of take in what was fashionable; but, he didn't want her to stand out - occasionally the odd corpo wandered in. "Look, wear that…" V grabbed a high legged body suit, and then a pair of jeans before passing them over. "There, that should do." 

  
  


Her eyes turned to his. "But what about a jacket?" She asked coyly. V had one hanging up the closet that he'd left a couple of days back, she only knew because every time she had passed it, she would linger, stare, and then continue on. It was an old thing, not entirely stylish, but cute for what it was. 

  
  


V stared. "What about a jacket? You aren't wearing one with the dress." Blue eyes stared widely, blinking. "Um," he rethought, panicking internally. "What about this one?" He asked, pulling out a bolero that had sat in a bright pink paper bag. 

  
  


Val's gaze only swam, gently tugging at his sleeve as she shook her head. "Can I borrow your jacket?" His jacket? "The one in the closet?" If he wouldn't make a big deal out of it like he did the shorts. 

  
  


V groaned but nodded anyway, Val offering a tooth-rotting sweet smile before she rose on her toes, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you." She uttered gently. "I'm going to change now." V flushing but nodding regardless. It had brought a warmth to his belly to see her so excited about a stupid jacket, but as he watched her flit away, he let half a smile sit on his lips. He was no better than Jackie - in his own way of course; completely infatuation, and a downright sucker for her. If Valentin asked him to strip naked, and give him his clothes to wear, he'd probably say yes. 

  
  


Utter gonkness, he dismissed. Shuffling around in the living room for a moment, V sat back down throwing an arm over his eyes. "Aye, mano." Jackie called out, the door to the apartment swinging open. V waved his hand, Jackie nodding before entering. A bag was swinging from his hand, rustling as something heavy sat inside. "I got us, some uh, drinks for later. You know, calentar para después." 

  
  


V laughed, the cans clinking as they sat on the table before Jackie joined him on the sofa, and settled back. "She's in the bathroom, didn't like her dress." Jack nodded, letting his arms stretch either side. He was a large man, his size intimidating even to V who had known him for the better part of half a year; he never seemed to get over just how much space Jackie needed. 

  
  


It was silent for a moment, Jackie struggling to find the words. "This isn't going to change us, is it V?" The blue darted to the bathroom door, white quickly following behind. 

  
  


He frowned. "Why would it?" They'd dallied while drunk, and both pined following Val's arrival. But there had always been a dance between them, a don't speak and it won't change nothin' policy. 

  
  


Jack stared, V softening. "We like her V, I know we both do. But she, despite where she came from, what we perceive those Corpos to be; she’s soft, fragile.” He uttered, as though V hadn’t seen that in every instance of Val’s personality. “I don’t want Val to get between us, but I don’t want to make the sacrifice between our life and her.” He would keep her around, as long as she’d have him. 

  
  


“Jack, nothing’s going to change. You got the girl, we’ve got the job. It ain’t going nothin’ but up from here.” He could feel the blue piercing him from the side, Jackie’s head shaking. 

  
  


“You know that ain’t what I mean, mano. I didn’t get the girl, you know she doesn’t want to pick between us.” V’s head turned lazily, the unnatural white eyeing Jackie. “We gotta navigate through this shit, man. As best we can.” 

  
  


He nodded, reaching out and taking Jackie’s hand. “I know that.” The bathroom door opened, the two boys glancing over at Val as she hesitated in the doorway. The two stood up, concern on their faces at the lack of confidence. She still didn’t seem sold on the whole look as her hands ran along the high cut of the bodysuit, her hip almost entirely exposed; bondage like straps wrapped around her legs and midriff. 

  
  


Val swallowed, looking at them. “What do you think?” She asked, unsure. 

  
  


Jackie gave her a wide grin, his eyes sparkling. “You look beautiful, nena. Suits you.” She flushed all shades of red, the warmth rising across her chest. “We got some drinks before we go out, you okay with that?” 

  
  


She nodded, crossing the room, her hands searching for his as she used his body like a shield. “Yah, I haven’t, uh, ever drunk like this before. We’re getting drunk, right?” 

  
  


The two boys shared a look. “Right.” Was it wise getting her drunk? Probably not. Would they give her all the experiences of Night City? Absolutely. “You don’t have to drink until you’re drunk if you don’t want to, Val; we’ll understand.” V tried to reason but she stubbornly shook her head. 

  
  


“No. I want to. You guys spoke so highly of Afterlife this morning, I thought it was only right I get the full experience.” Her eyes shifted between the two of them, shooting them a sweet smile as she rocked on the balls of her feet. “Unless, you don’t want me to.” 

  
  


Jackie shook his head, motioning her over. “Course not, we want whatever you want.” He tried to ease, the smile only growing. “Now c’mon, let’s get these down our necks, our ride’ll be here soon.” 

  
  


V looked over, his brow raising slightly. “How we supposed to get into Watson? It’s on lockdown.” 

  
  


Jackie grinned. “I have my ways, hermano. Don’t stress.” The brow didn’t lower, but his hand did reach for a drink as he settled back down on the sofa, legs stretched before him. V sat down beside him, V coming over. A large hand reached out for her, V taking hold of it before settling on Jackie’s lap, her icy eyes almost piercing into his own before lazily flicking over to V’s. 

They were both so beautiful to her, she thought, biting down on her lip. Valentin had never been so captured by the mundaneness of two people, of the bond that seemed to bind them. Slowly, Val stroked Jackie’s cheek, two blues clashing against one anothers before she lowered her head, lips brushing teasingly against his with a grin. “What are you doing, nena?” Voice several octaves lower than before, the sound rumbling through her body. 

  
  


Val was positively giddy. “Testing my boundaries.” She muttered before pressing a kiss to his lips. She could V’s eyes on her, the warmth spreading across her cheeks as she pulled back Her hands reached out for V’s, tugging on them before turning her head. 

V was untouched land, a line uncrossed by her, but always dangerously treading; especially after this morning. With her legs still straddling, she grasped V by his collar, leaning in to him. His smell was different, his head different from Jackie’s as she closed her eyes, running the tip of her nose against his. He smelt more like car oil than aftershave, though Jackie’s body wash still clung to his skin from his earlier shower. Jack’s hands on her hips kept her grounded, eyes closing, lips meeting. 

  
  


V’s breath hitched as his eyes widened, the unnatural white shooting to Jack who gave a nod, letting V go for it. His hand cupped her cheek, brow furrowing in concentration as his tongue swept her bottom lip; Val slow to reciprocate. His tongue tasted like mint and something heavier, something she couldn't put her finger on. The thumb at her hip brought her back, Val pulling away and nestling herself in Jackie's arms. "Feel better for that, nena?" A weak nod, but a smile dancing across her lips as she eyed V; his cheeks warm, his shoulders rising and falling faster than before. "See, told you Hermano, todo saldrá bien." 

  
  


V's hand pushed at Jack, but the man barely moved, bursting into a wide grin. "Just pass around the drinks." 

Despite the number of drinks, and the size of the three of them. Jackie was, and remained to be, the first one closest to going. The beer had put him in an even better mood than before, his grin wider, his body looser as Val was tucked into his chest. She was, for the most part, sober; the can she was nursing cool in her hand as her legs stretched out. Jack had called an 'old friend' for a ride over. The old friend in question - Vik - using his Ripperdoc status to drive between the two locations. 

  
  


"Tell me again why I agreed to this?" Vik asked, leaning forward in his seat, arm thrown lazily over the steering wheel. "This is a waste of a perfect evening." 

  
  


"Relax, Vik. This is going to be fun, we're gonna let lose." The more Jackie spoke, the more he slurred, his rich accent becoming more prominent. "Amigos, girls, what more are we gonna need?" 

  
  


Val couldn't help but giggle as she held Jackie’s hand, the other desperately messing with the blonde strands as he tugged at them. "Jack, you feeling okay there? Might need to slow down." V warned. 

  
  


Jack shrugged. "No, I don't need to slow down, you need to speed up. These drinks, they're only going to wear out." His blood was pumping, excitement fueling his eyes as his shoulders bounced. Despite the small space in Vik's Supron, Jackie had no problem stretching out, Val half scrunched up in his side to make up for it. V shot her a look, her head nodding as she smiled at him. 

  
  


"I'm not pulling you from a ditch again." Vik warned, V seconding that. "Misty won't either." 

  
  


Jackie grinned. "Don't matter, I've got this little firecracker." His hand squeezed her hip, blue eyes rolling but the grin never faltering. Vik hummed, pressing further on the gas. 

  
  


As the streets of Night City passed a wide eyed Val, she could see the blockade, a hand already getting the vans to move out for Vik to pass through. She guessed he had some kind of leeway? A head nodded to Vik, Vik nodding back as the vans closed behind 'em. "You might have to stay in Watson tonight, you mind?"

  
  


V shook his head. "No. My apartment's there, we've got a bag packed of spare clothes." Vik pursed his lips, Val raising her brows. When had V done that? 

  
  


"We're going to your apartment?" She asked in surprise, jaw dropping slightly. 

  
  


The white peeked through the mirror. "That okay?" Val nodded quickly, grinning. She hadn't seen his apartment yet, she wondered what it was like. If it was more like V than even V was, or if he even decorated it at all? Val liked to think it was full of weird thing, and that it smelt like V. 

  
  


"Alright kids, we're here." Vik muttered as the car stopped in a parking lot, seat belts unbuckling. "Misty should be inside." The car door next to her opened, V standing there as Jackie made his way out the otherside, excitement swimming in his gaze. His hand reached for her, Valen taking it as V helped her out. Val nestled herself in V's arms, head resting against his bicep as Jackie led them through. Afterlife, the club South of Watson already had parades of people crowding the streets, hoping to get in but the boys dodged them, slipping down a set of stares with Vik standing behind them. 

  
  


The guard looked her up and down; his height alone almost rivalling Jackie's. V’s eyes threatened to roll, jaw clenching. "Who's the girl?" He asked, chin jutting out towards her but his eyes darting between V and Jackie. "I ain't seen her before." 

  
  


"She's with us, she won't cause any drama." V assured, Jackie nodding. 

  
  


He didn't seem to budge, his lips only pursing as her hands locked around V's grasp tight. "And if she brings any trouble?” 

  
  


V shook his head. "Unlikely." V said, Jackie’s chin raising. “Would we lie to you?” Emmerick’s lips pursed, light eyes settling on Val. They hesitated for a bit too long before turning back to V. 

  
  


“Alright. One wrong move and you’ll be responsible.” The two nodded before he stepped past, allowing the four to enter. Val glanced over her shoulder in quiet questioning, his bright eyes still following. 

  
  


"Did I do something wrong?" She asked softly, peeking up at V as she squirmed. 

  
  


He paused, the white glancing down. "No. He's just tough to warm up." He eased, rubbing her shoulder in comfort. Val wasn't so sold as her hands fiddled with one another. 

  
  


"Am I likely to cause trouble?" She wondered. 

  
  


V shook his head. "Maybe. But it wouldn't be your fault." A brow rose, head titling up. What did he mean by that? "I just mean, Jackie and I are protective over you; someone hurts you, we'll hurt them back." Oh, she thought flushing. The warmth in her cheeks made V reach out, fingers caressing the skin. "You're going to be safe, even with drunk dan over there." 

  
  


She giggled, rising to her tiptoes. "Thank you V." A quick peck, an arm tightening around her waist as he stared at her, eyes smoldering. She felt precious in his arms, like a finely guarded diamond. Their gazes met, the club around them almost still to nothing as Val shot him a grin, V's heart pounding like a drum in his chest. 

  
  


V kissed her again before swatting her rear, a yelp of surprising slipping from plump lips. "C'mon. Let's get a drink into us." 


	15. Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It makes me so sad to see biphobia so present in some of the posts on tumblr about Kerry and Cyberpunk; and I'm so sorry if that makes cyberpunk not a safe place for you. I hope you find your fics out there, and content that makes it a safe place, and that you see it as a comfort more than seeing the erasure and negativity. I hope you know you're valid no matter what you identify as, and that there'll always be people who love you for it. 
> 
> As a note, I find sexuality isn't always definable and so I write my characters that way. Jackie, Val, and V are very much going to be written that way; where there is no set sexuality, so I try to write them very open in terms of their past history. I won't set them as straight/gay/bisexual, but more pan. Hope you have a great day :)

Valentin couldn’t help the grin that stretched lazily across her lips as blue eyes smoldered into her own, a dirty smirk sitting heavy on Jackie’s lips as his arm stretched out, fingers fiddling with the strands of blonde. Tequila, had been the drink of choice, and enough rounds to go between the five of them to sink a well manned battleship. Vik and V had gone outside for a catch of fresh air, Misty having wandered to the girl’s toilets with a pack of tarot cards in hand; which left Val in the capable hands of Jackie, who seemed more than happy to help himself to her personal space. 

One hand had wrapped itself around her waist, squeezing at her hip every time they shared a glance; the other playing at the long strands around her face. Jackie wanted to lean forward, for his lips to meet hers, to caress at the gold chrome that had framed her eyes before cupping her cheek with a gentle grasp. Even in an inebriated state, she felt like an angel beneath his fingertips, like he wanted to bury himself in that perfume of lavender and vanilla as she ran her fingers through his hair. 

  
  


Val's hands came to rest on his thighs, ice blue eyes peeking up almost coyly as she blinked through thick lashes. "Are you mad at me?" She asked, voice quiet against the pounding of the music, 

  
  


Jackie frowned. "Why would I be angry at you? You're my cariño." Her cheeks flushed with warmth as her grip tightened, eyes darting down. 

  
  


"What I did with V? How I… in front of you, maybe I interpreted it wrong." A bubble of self-doubt had reared its ugly head, planting itself deep in her gut as teeth bit into her lip. They had assured her, but Valentin knew at times things could get confusing in her mind, that sometimes people said things and she didn’t always understand them the way that they had intended. 

  
  


His head shook quickly as storms began to gather in her gaze, his hand pushing back the locks of hair as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. “No.  _ No. _ ” He reiterated. “We spoke about this, Val; there’s an understanding there.” 

  
  


“You won’t be jealous?” His head shook, smirking. "You sure?" 

  
  


"Completely baby." Jackie promised, pressing a kiss to her hairline. "I just want you happy." But she wanted him happy. Val reached up, cupping his cheeks before leaning forward, her nose brushing his. It was the small acts of affection that drove her; the little touches, the little glances. It was the softness of his face beneath her fingertips, his hands settling on her waist with a warmth. "Are you happy?" He asked. 

  
  


She nodded. "You make me happy." She admitted, a quick kiss to his lips. "You and V make me very happy." He tucked her body into his, the grin felt along her cheek as he nuzzled her neck. 

  
  


"That's all I want." The two were wrapped up with one another as a glass clapped down onto the side, Val peeking up and over as V squished in, warmth in his cheeks. She pulled away slightly, the soft grin still present as Valentin reached for him, pulling him into her arms as Jackie held them both. No one seemed to mind that the three of them were in a world of their own, the booth providing them enough of a cover to not care what anyone else seemed to think as Val hopped between the pair. 

  
  


“I’m going to find Misty.” She told them after a while, her eyes watching as more girls seemed to flood their way to the bathroom, in gaggles of three before leaving in a flurried conversation. “She’s been in there a while.” Valentin slipped from the two boys, crossing the club on unsteady legs as everything swayed around her, her vision not clear enough to focus on the labels of the bottles. 

Her hand fumbled against the door, slamming heavier against the wood than intended before she pushed on it, stumbling in. Misty stood at the sink, her dark lined eyes focusing on a group as she held a card out. Val sighed, smiling anyway as she pushed her way through. “Misty!” She cried out, slurred. “C’mon, you’re not supposed to be working.” 

  
  


“I know, but these girls were having a relationship crisis, Val! I couldn’t just leave it.” Valentin sighed seeing the apologetic look shot her way. The girl in question had mascara streaming along her cheeks, eyes thick and wet with tears as her friends ran their hands along her arms. This relationship was clearly not going anywhere, they didn’t need the cards to tell her that. 

  
  


Val’s head rested on Misty’s shoulder as she watched her reshuffle the cards. “I think it’s best that you cut your losses; your chakra is all over the place, I’m happy to give you my card if you want to sort it out.” 

  
  


The tearful girl nodded. “Do you mind? That asshole is so going to receive her limited edition cards brain dances in pieces! I can’t believe she would do this!” 

  
  


“Course, it’s the esoterica in Little China, Watson - not hard to miss.” She said as she passed over a small business card, the matte black cardstock glittering with gold symbols. “Can help with all of your spiritual needs.” 

  
  


“Thank you, Misty, you’re a lifesaver.” Misty gave her a smile before the three left the bathroom, Val’s head swimming as she turned to face her friend. 

  
  


“This is why I carry cards with me everywhere, Val; you never know when someone might be in need.” Val gave her hand a squeeze, liking the sweet air that seemed to surround Misty. No matter what, she always felt balanced and solid, like she had all the world’s knowledge nestled in the strands of pale blonde. 

  
  


Val shook her head. “I don’t doubt it. But I want to go dance, and you're the only one who'll do it with me.” She begged, grasping Misty’s hand and tugging her from the bathroom. “If I ask the boys, they’ll be weird about it.” 

  
  


Misty frowned while laughing. “What? Jackie loves dancing. Why would he be weird about it?” 

  
  


“Because he doesn’t appreciate the sweet sounds of the 1970s disco, and the DJ said he’d play some, so please?” She pouted, praying around Misty’s hands.

  
  


“Oh Val, you’re so manipulative, you know how much I love ABBA.” An evil laugh slipped from Val’s lips, victory was hers. 

  
  


“And that,” She muttered, bopping Misty’s nose. “Is why you love me, and I love you. So come on, a shot of tequila and a dance.” The two girls giggled, racing for the bar. 

  
  


V’s eyes darted to Jackie’s as he lent back in the booth, a warm hand sitting on his shoulder, Jackie’s familiar touch heating at his shoulder. He didn’t understand it, no matter the temperature or the weather, Jack was like a raging furnace - he, himself, unaffected by the heat, but those that sat long enough beside him could almost always feel the heat sink into their skin from him. And, in the heat and stickiness of the club, V wanted to shrug free Jackie’s hand, not out of malice or disgust, but because the man was  _ so fucking hot.  _

“Jesus, Jack.” He muttered, shooting him a look over his shoulder. “Vik, you gotta sort something out about this. He’s rivalling the sun, you sure his circuits ain’t fizzin’?” 

  
  


Vik dared a glance over the table as Jackie grinned at the two men, so unaffected. “I’ve tried it before, he just runs hot.” V huffed, exasperated. 

  
  


“Don’t be jelly, V. I’m just hotter than you.” The white rolled, smirk sitting on his lips. “Aye, look.” Jack pointed to a gaggle of girls at the bar, excited squeals building from them as the first few notes rang out from the speakers. 

_ Half past twelve and I'm watching the late show in my flat all alone _

V’s brow dipped, why were they playing 100 year old songs? It seemed to be infectious as more bodies began to move, excitement almost tangible in the air. He could taste it on his tongue, his body almost raring to jump up as Vik groaned, shaking his head, Jackie about ready to join in. There, nestled amongst the dancing bodies were the two girls. 

Misty moved her body with an almost unusual amount of controlled dance moves, ripped straight from a copy of Saturday Night Fever as she fell right into her element; laughing and joking with the girls around her, lyrics falling from her lips like a nightly recited prayer. But Val.

His heart skipped a beat as the size of the grin that stretched along her face, her arms thrown above her head, body jumping in time to the music and the others. Her eyes were sealed shut, hidden at times by strands of pale blonde before she moved them back, completely lost into the lyrics of the song. “Is that?” Jackie asked, mouth falling open. 

  
  


“Uhuh.” V replied, equally as stunned. It was either liquid courage, or maybe even a genuine love for the music as she found herself in it, bodies moving in time around her, Misty in a similar state. 

The ice blue peeled open as the chorus hit, lips moving, the sound lost amongst the voices around her. 

_ Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight, won't somebody help me chase the shadows away _

V had no love for songs like these, his station of choice was a mix between Body Heat and Morro Rock; Jackie almost always switching it every time he’d got in the car. But watching her hips swing in time, the carefree look in the icy blue as her eyes locked with his, somehow that grin only grew wider - her cheeks no doubt sore from enjoyment. The song became committed to memory, the word printed in his mind to make sure that smile of hers would stay on her lips. 

He could see the lazy Saturday mornings, with this song on the radio or record player; Val with one of their shirts on. V could smell the sizzle of sausage and bacon, of hash browns grilling in the oven; of the sight of her dancing around the kitchen with a cup of tea in hand. 

But then she winked, grin turning sinfully wicked as Jackie’s hand clenched on V’s thigh, an uncomfortability growing in both of them. 

_ Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight, take me through the darkness to the break of the day _

And just like that, the vision changed. To the sight of bare skin beneath his hands, of the swell of her chest, and the curve of her legs wrapped around him. Of her fingers digging at his hair, tugging it with a moan that tumbled from her lips. Another set of hands joined his, sliding along her shoulders, and along the shape of her body, settling to squeeze her hips. Lips kissing at the tender spot behind her ear, and moving to capture her lips. There were three of them. V swallowed back a groan, hand grasping Jackie’s in an equally tight grip. 

  
  


Jackie’s eyes didn’t leave Val’s, mesmerized. “You thinkin’ what I’m thinkin’?” 

  
  


“This night is about to get a lot shorter.” He nodded. Their eyes shifted to an oblivious Vik, his hand clenched around a glass of beer, drinking it deeply before peering over, brow raised. “We gotta head out.” V muttered, guilt most likely not going to hit him until morning. 

  
  


“What? We’ve only been here…” Vik dared a glance at his watch. “What, like three hours? You guys don’t leave until almost four.” He muttered; he’d pep talked himself for at least another hour before grumpiness got the better of him, and he’d decide to head out. 

  
  


Jackie shrugged, blue darting back to Val for a moment before flickering back. “I’m sorry, Vik. We got, uh, things…” 

  
  


“Things?” Vik asked. “These things wouldn’t involve a small blonde haired fugitive, would it?” Jackie couldn’t help his grin, V elbowing him in the side to knock it off. 

  
  


“Course not.” V lied smoothly, Vik’s eyes tightening. Oh did he suspect, he wasn’t dumb, far from it. 

  
  


His elbow sat on the table, lines of marks lining the skin as his hand sat between the chin. “Don’t get involved.” He warned, shooting them a look. “Girl’s like Val are nothing but trouble.” 

  
  


This time, the two sets of eyes returned to him, not straying. “What’s that supposed to mean? Val’s innocent.” Jackie hissed, protective. 

  
  


“She may be innocent but what surrounds her isn’t, don’t leave your guard down just because you think she’s harmless.” V glanced to Jackie, a silent conversation flowing between the pair. “You know what? This ain’t my business, and I like the girl, so do what you want. I just don’t,” He huffed, shaking his head. “Want to see you hurt if this blows back.” 

  
  


Jackie let an easy going grin fill his face, leaning back. “Relax Vik, we know what we’re doing.” He’d heard that one before. 

  
  


Holding up his hand, he resisted the fight. “I’ll get Misty back, go on.” Vik watched as the two boys stood, his own walls raised behind his shades as he sat back. He knew he’d have to tell them eventually, about what he found out, about the tech that was actually in Valentin, and her mother. But for now, he kept silent. That would be his little secret, until everything got a little more serious. 

Jackie moved between the crowd with ease as they parted like the sea around him, Val turning with wide eyes and a dazzling smile before she reached out for him, dragging him closer. Jack lent down, lips brushing her ears. “Time to go home, nena.” He spoke deep and low, her hands clutching at the sleeves of his jacket at the tone. 

  
  


“But Jack, the songs.” She whined, the icy blue almost begging. He moved back slightly, V close behind him; intensity shared in their gazes as they watched her. A shiver darted down her back, a flush taking to her cheeks. Val had only ever witnessed those wide blown eyes in the comfort of the shuttered bed back in Jack’s apartment, his gaze hungry for her when she all but gave herself to him. And, as the blue looked from one set to another, the same hunger lingered in their gaze now. “Okay.” Val mumbled. “Can I say goodbye to Misty?”

  
  


He reached out, brushing back the pale strands. “Be quick.” She nodded, turning before racing to find her friend. 

  
  


V approached, looking to Jack. “You sure about this?” He asked. 

  
  


Jack smiled. “Of course, mano.” And he was certain as he reached up, pushing a dark grey strand back into V’s bun. They’d do this together. Val returned, even more flushed in the cheeks than before as V took hold of her hand, giving it a squeeze. 

  
  


“Ready to go home?” He asked, Val nodding. Yeah, she was ready to go back. 


	16. Opposites.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know what this filth is, I am sorry.

Valentin could see the unnatural blue of her eyes, the widening of black beneath the artificial light. V’s bathroom gave her a small piece of privacy, a moment to calm the pounding of her nerves. The two boys would be sat in the other room, waiting for her; but it didn’t matter. A small hand ran beneath the cold water, splashing it against hot cheeks as she sighed. The fuzziness of the drinks were beginning to wear off, and instead the deep creeping of anxiety over what was about to occur. 

She wasn’t blind, she had initiated it between the three of them; but that didn’t mean that she was 100% prepared for what was going to happen. Her time with Jackie had been sweet, the time enough for her to forget all about her experiences with Joytoy, but was that just Jackie? Or would V be the same? Valentin pulled away her jacket, leaving it on the side before gazing over the skin. 

There were the same doubts, the same worries; her… appreciation… for both Jackie and V didn’t erase the nerves that she felt in herself, and then with her time with them. Would she be pretty enough? Could she make them feel the same way she did? The white made her skin pop, the hue looking so beautiful against it but was that just Valentin’s views? Because Jackie had made her feel beautiful, and at times, the way V looked at her made her feel special. 

The thoughts were like a bad wave, sending her scurrying to pull her jeans from her legs, shoes kicked off before a rogue hand made its way through the strands, moving them for volume. She knew to be better than the thoughts that’d remain, that her life before had never been valued on her looks; but that would never stop them from being there now. Valentin turned, eyes roaming her body in the mirror before shaking her head. It didn’t matter what they thought. 

Her hand locked around the handle, tugging it open before stepping out. The boys were in their own world; Jackie’s hand running along V’s arm, as V’s hand sat on Jack’s thigh. They spoke low, heads close, eyes meeting every once in a while. It seemed they were negotiating, the spanish slipping from their tongue smoothly as she watched them. Low music was playing, the lights dimmed down to just make out each other; but Val could see them clearly. 

They were just so appealing; radiant, and charming, possessing qualities that seemed so strange in the corpo world. When they spoke, they spoke as though they could command a room - but not out of arrogance, but because their words were something people couldn’t help but want to hear. Where Jackie was an intimidating presence; his body, at times, physically taking up a room; he could be meek and skillful, a whole inner working of understanding behind seductive eyes that could draw a person in, and when he smirked, they were a goner in an instant. 

V, could not be more different. He was confrontational, and brash; hard in his words, and completely unfazed at times by what went on around him. But that didn’t mean, in the lithe body that was lined with hard muscles, he wasn’t emotional. Those white eyes, that held not a single shade of colour, could be expressive. She’d seen them eye up people, turning hard when he didn’t like them; turning soft when he’d been friendly with them; and turning completely to molten when she grasped his hand, and flashed him a grin. He was the silent one of the two, the cool to Jackie’s hot; and the level headedness with the brawn. 

They complimented each other in ways that only soulmates could complete; filling what the other couldn’t, and complimenting what they did. And somehow, these two souls, who’d only known each other for a handful of months before Val had met them; had opened their world to her. 

Valentin gave them the softness and the innocence that at times they’d lost; she gave them someone to protect together as though their lives depended on it; and she gave them a level of comfort in return, one only found in the arms of a lover. They didn’t see her for the body that encapsulated her soul, they saw what was inside. 

It was V’s gaze that met hers first, the white widening as she stood there, eyes as nerves as the tenseness in his own body. The blue lifted from his, turning to Jackie’s where he shot her a look, sizing her up for every way he wanted to enjoy his time with her. 

Valentin’s chin rose, feeling their attention on her before biting down on her lip as sighing. “The bed?” She asked, coyly, the batting of her lashes proving it was anything but coy. She turned, forcing the last of the bad thoughts from her mind before crossing the room, a swing in her hips, a hand daringly pushing at a strap. 

  
  


It slipped from her shoulder, the other soon following before she glanced back. Jackie was stood, already shrugging his shirt as she smirked at him, before the blue darted back to V. He was still hesitant, an inner battle raging inside of him on if he should stand, or leave it completely as his brows dipped, a clouded look passing his features completely. “V?” Jackie asked, standing with his chest bare, his arm soon slipping around her waist. 

  
  


The voice was enough to break V’s silence, his body standing, a deep breath brought in through his nose. “You don’t have to V, if you don’t want to.” Valentin said, meaning it as her hands held up her body suit, not letting it drop any lower. What V felt comfortable was more important to her than anything, whether she’d feel embarrassment over mixing the signals up wrong later or not. 

  
  


The warmth on her waist increased, Jackie’s lips brushing her ear as her eyes closed, savouring the feeling. “Why don’t you go over to him, chica? V’s a little shy.” 

  
  


The white found the icy blue opening, Jackie’s own transfixed on V as he rose from behind Valentin, sending her off with a short spank to the ass, the sound echoing through the room. A nervous giggle slipped from her lips as V’s hand held out to her, her smaller one nestling inside. “Hi.” She whispered, eyes blown wide and grin stretching across plump lips. 

  
  


His arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her flush to his body as he gazed down; rocking them side to side. “Hi.” He muttered back, her hands sweeping his face and cupping his cheeks. “Are you sure  _ you  _ want this, Val?” 

  
  


“Completely.” She promised, nodding, and raising herself to tippie toes. V swept her into his arms, her feet free from the carpet beneath them as their lips met, Val’s eyes closing. For someone who had seemed so hesitant, his kiss was nothing short of fierce and hungry; hands desperately clutching her against him to taste her on his tongue. She was his oasis in a desert around them, the taste of ambrosia on his tongue. 

Valentin moaned, his body hard against hers as her hands ran along his chest. Her fingertips toyed with the buttons, before slipping the first one undone, the second soon following. She felt weightless, dizzying as she pulled away, resting her forehead on his but her eyes glancing lower. Their breathing was laboured, lungs struggling for air; her tongue flicked out, licking at her bottom lip. “That answer your question?” 

  
  


“Mhmm.” He muttered, voice thick. From the small peek of skin, she could see a flash of black ink against V’s chest, the ice curious as she pulled at his shirt more. A winding snake curled across his arm and shoulders, the head glaring at her meanly when her fingers reached out, touching it. V jolted from the tickling touch, but kept still as they followed, tracing over the scales with her nail, goosebumps rising. Their eyes met. “Watch it.” He warned, his own nipples tightening from the cold and her ministrations. 

  
  


Valentin grinned wickedly, leaning down to press a kiss against the head. “I will.” She made it sound like a promise, a lazy laugh rumbling from his chest. Slowly, the hands that settled around her waist moved up, slow and soft as it darted across the bodysuit before his fingers caught into the fabric and began to pull. 

As the suit moved with his hands, his fingers brushed around to the front, knuckles brushing her the curve beneath her breasts before tugging it further down; her skin bare to the room. Those icy eyes flickered back to his, a brow raising expectedly as the white hit the floor, her feet stepping out of it. 

  
  


Jackie took a deep breath, a smirk sitting on his lips as he watched, stretching out across the sheets. V’s hands were hot, callous and rough; his shirt brushing her chest, tingles erupting against the skin. Valentin giggled again, head turning to Jackie who watched her with a wide grin. He nodded to her, and she nodded back; consent between all three people. 

  
  


Slowly Val grasped the edges of his shirt, tugging it apart, and sending the buttons scattering. “Oops.” She teased, pulling it from his body completely as V shook his head, a smirk on his lips. 

  
  


One hand wrapped into the strands, giving them a short, sharp tug as he fauxed a glare down at her. “Thought I told you to watch it. The shirt was one of my favourites.” Jack’s gaze turned to one of concern, his body ready to launch himself across the room if need be. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust V, but Val was more sensitive, she had trauma in this kind of area that he didn’t want her reliving. 

  
  


But to his surprise, Valen’s delicate fingers came out to touch at the belt of his trousers, toying almost innocently as she batted her lashes. “Guess I better make it up to you.” 

  
  


“Why don’t you bring him over here, nena? Let V sit down” Jackie asked, her head turning as she paused, a doe-like look on her features as she nodded. V clasped her hand, pulling it from his trousers as he led her over, her other hand instantly reaching for Jackie when it could. He took it, guiding her onto the mattress and to her side before the pair glanced back to V. 

He sighed gently, sitting himself down before the three of them looked between each other, a gentle smile on their lips. “Ella es hermosa, no?”

  
  


V nodded, quickly. “Stunning.” Eyes dropping to the hand that softly caressed her side, the tattooed fingers raising dangerously close to the swell of her breast.. Val’s head fell against Jackie’s shoulder, eyes almost fluttering shut as she stared at V lazily, grinning. 

Her cheeks flushed as his fingers darted to the soft nip, toying with it before giving it a pinch; a gasping moan slipping from her lips. Two sets of eyes fell to where Jackie touched, breath catching as his hand almost swallowed her breast, covering it with skilled fingers as he grasped her. Her breath caught, hand covering his as their eyes met. 

Jackie’s head lowered, their lips meeting; something sweet sitting on her tongue as they met. His kisses were blinding, sending her mind reeling as she fumbled for V, pulling him close and turning her head, capturing his lips next. 

  
  


V pulled away as a leg locked around his waist, hand pushing his chest, back meeting the mattress. Valentin sat above him, legs either side; cotton panties still covering her as she gently grinded down. “I think it’s time you make it up to him, nena.” Jackie urged, Val nodding as her icy blues met pale whites. 

  
  


Sending a smirk to V, she slowly moved back, dropping to the floor and slipping between his legs; his eyes almost rolling back into his head at the picture. Little Valentin was on her knees for him, two perfectly manicured hands clasping strong thighs, teeth biting into plump lips. Fingers returned to his fly, unbuttoning and pulling it down before staring at the red boxers beneath. “Stand for me, V.” She commanded, the man following as he stood for her, crotch closer to her face now as she craned her neck up. 

Her nails brushed against his skin, goosebumps trailing up from her touch as she caught hold of the fabric and pulled them down. He was swollen, the tip glistening with a coat of precum as she smirked. Valentin had gained an ounce of liquid courage in the desirable attention of both Jackie and V; a new flurry of life in her. “I’m going to take you into my mouth now, V.” She said, the tone rushing straight from his head to his dick as it jerked. 

  
  


“Take me wherever you want to, doll.” She giggled, hand moving up his thigh before trailing along and clasping him. He was firm in her hand, hot to the touch with a smattering of shit hair trailing from the base to his belly button. “ _ Shiiittt. _ ” The sound brought laughter from Jackie’s lips. 

  
  


“Been a while, huh, mano?” He asked, smirking. 

  
  


“You have no idea.” V muttered, closing his eyes as Val moved her hand up, squeezing the tip and stroking down. “Uh,” He gasped, voice growing higher. “Don’t think you can count a fumble with a joytoy anything like this.” 

  
  


Valentin stroked him quickly, jealousy rearing its ugly head as his stomach fluttered, clenching. Imagining any of the boys with someone else sent her reeling, a protective streak burning at her insides at the thought of other hands or mouths touching them. Jackie could see the burning anger, a tight lipped look sent up to the closed eyed V as Jackie decided to push it further. “Just a fumble?” He asked. 

  
  


“You pay for what you get.” Hands pushed him, V falling down onto the bed before she crawled closer, raising slightly from the change of height. Valentin’s gaze dropped, opening her mouth and taking the tip onto her tongue. A gentle lick against his slit, the salt gathering on her tongue. He tasted different to what Jackie did, more on the salty side than musky; and thicker, coating her tongue with the viscous fluid. V’s hands grasped her face, cradling it as his eyes searched her face. Plump lips took hold of him, cheeks hollowing as she sucked at him. 

  
  


Wetness built in the seat of her panties, at the moans and groans that tumbled from V’s lips with the slow and steady pace she built. Jackie revelled at the sight, half tempted to shove his hands down his own boxers but he withheld himself; choosing to save himself for later when he could get a chance at Valentin himself. Right now, he needed to guide them, to let them move past the hesitancy they both had, despite the complete comfort they had with each other. “Val, loosen your jaw.” He uttered as he moved closer, the icy blue darting to him as she remained locked around V’s cock. 

  
  


His chest fluttered at the sight, grinning as she followed his command. “V, use her mouth.” His head turned, exasperated as he shot him a look; Jackie nodding. V’s hips moved, thrusting into her open, wet mouth. “Ugh.” He groaned, thrusting again as Val’s eyes widened, hand clenching on his chest. 

  
  


As he pulled back, she gasped for air, mouth quickly filled again with each thrust. Jackie held her hand, soothing her as he pushed back her hand, letting their eyes meet. “Through your nose, baby.” He offered, a gag rippling from her as V thrust harder than before. He was fucking her face, the edges of her mouth hurting slightly as Valentin accepted it all. “I don’t- I can’t-” V muttered weakly, pulling her off as his balls tightened, threatening to cum. 

  
  


Jackie laughed as Valentin’s eyes found his in confusion, his head shaking. “He’s holding himself, relax.” 

  
  


“I didn’t do anything wrong?” V chuckled slightly, peeking an eye open as his hand crossed a sweaty forehead, shaking. 

  
  


“Don’t be silly, Val; you did great.” She smiled widely, Jackie helping her form the floor before nestling her in his arm, nuzzling at her neck. Her skin was moist, sticky from the sweat that had begun to build at her hairline, her perfume only growing stronger to his nose. He adored being wrapped around her, to feel any tension loosen from her bones under his kisses. Jackie pulled at her legs, making them sit alongside his before spreading them wide; V gaining a look at the white cotton. 

A damp patch had spread along it, clinging to her flesh as she buried her face in Jackie’s arms, suddenly shy at the attention. Jackie kissed her hairline, before his hands moved in. The large paw with a tattoo sitting along the flesh swamped her stomach, only pushing itself further down before losing themselves beneath the white cotton. Val gasped, grasping his wrist like she had the night previous. 

His finger wasted no time in spreading her lips, gently coaxing his fingertip against her clit before rubbing. Valentin’s legs shook, V’s head raising again as he watched the pair. Her face was positively flushed, a warmth having taken to her cheeks as her head lolled, eyes rolling back. Her hips rose, desperate to jerk against his fingers, to feel the thick flesh slip inside of her, but he held her still; a deep chuckle sent deep to her cunt. 

“Jackie.” Val whined, brows dipping into a needy look as he hushed her. He could feel the slick against his finger, the pulsing flesh beneath his fingertip fluttering with every movement he made. He liked to see her like this; to see Valentin whimper beneath his hand. All he wanted to do was give her what she wanted, to let her take hold of the situation; but they’d never get anything done then but delicate touches, and they needed more than that. “ _ Jackie! _ ” She cried out again, hands clenching, eyes shutting. 

  
  


He shook his head, lips dancing across her ear. “I want you to look into V’s eyes when you cum.” The ice blue flew open, surprised, but past the point of any logic as Jackie’s finger slipped low, pressing into her. The digit was nothing short of welcome as Valentin spread her legs further, V’s hands fiddling to pull off her panties, and discarding them. 

He could see the mound, the way she widened around a single finger being pressed inside of her; lips fluttering against it to accommodate the rough friction provided with the dry flesh. The sting of pain was delicious, her hand coming up to cup her breast, fingers tugging at the nipple with short, sharp pinches. Valentin’s breathing grew laboured, moans slipping more easily from her lips as their eyes never left one another's, from V’s peripheral vision his mind was entirely occupied by her body. 

She was close, needy as she whimpered. “V.” She cried out, not sure what she needed from him as he rose, reaching her. Valentin’s hand wound into his hair, tugging free the bun from its place, pale hair dropping around his shoulders. Her hand wound into the silky strands, clenching them in a tight fist as her hips moved on their own against her finger. The knuckle disappearing and reappearing as Jackie pushed another in to join the first. “Jackie, please.” She begged, head darting up for a moment to meet his eyes. 

  
  


He nodded, brushing away the strands and tucking them behind her ear. “I know, nena.” The blue of Jackie’s eyes met V, coaxing him to join. V’s slender fingers found her clit, moving in a speed that only matched Jackie’s as Valentin’s mouth fell open, a squeak leaving her. 

  
  


“Yes, yes, yes.” She begged. “Please, please.” She begged, feeling the tight coil only grow in her stomach, her skin positively buzzing from the electricity in the air. Jackie pushed the two fingers in, increasing the speed until finally; Val’s back arched, feet digging into the mattress and head rushing with pleasure. She was there, her body as light as a feather as the pleasure rocked through her. The lights cut, the three descended in a darkness only broken by the neon lights outside; but it didn’t matter. Jackie and V could feel the clenching of her body at their fingers, at the hands that had reached for them, at the tense waves that left her completely as two eyes opened, wide and doey as she looked between them. 

She pulled Jackie in for a kiss first, telling him a silent thank you with a touch on his jaw and a delicate joining of their foreheads as they pulled away; before the out of breath girl turned to V, an equally sweet kiss pressed to his lips. Valentin’s heart couldn’t have beat more for the two boys, her silent emotions only brought around with delicate, open mouthed kisses against the skin. 

  
  


They were hers, their own small bubble nestled in the darkness of V’s apartment. “Must be a blackout.” V muttered, shaking his head as his face turned, glancing out the window. Some of the billboards on one side were still alight, but the other plunged into deep darkness. Half the district was out of power, the generators yet to kick in. 

  
  


“Doesn’t matter.” Valentin answered, moving to straddle his waist. She wanted to share herself with V first, before giving Jackie exactly what he needed, their undivided attention. The balance of power between them as clear as day. She was the softener for them, and V an easy switch between a dominating figure who needed love, and someone who wanted to give it. 

  
  


He glanced at her unsure, but she grinded down; warm shaft buried between her lips, her wetness slicking between them. V lifted her for a moment, grasping his dick, ready for her to take. Valentin hovered for a moment, wrapping her arms around his shoulders before slinking down, taking him inch by precious inch. They groaned, lips finding one another in a fumbling kiss as his hands settled on her ass cheeks, using them to guide her body against his. “You’re so wet.” He muttered. 

  
  


Valentin nodded. “You two made me wet.” She hushed back, as though the outside world could hear them. A dangerous smirk, a resounding slap hitting the bed before her head turned to meet Jackie. 

His hand had dipped below the waistband of his boxers, pulling his cock free from the confines of his own boxers, lazily working at the stiff shaft. Valentin gasped, but V chuckled at the sight, both moving their hips in time to Jackie’s hand. The same raw carnage of lust hit the pool of her belly, V in a similar state at the sight. So red, and hard; straining almost against itself as his thumb swirled the pearls of precum into the tip. 

  
  


Tongues flicked against lips, breaths caught at the almost unabashed nature of Jackie as he watched them. Valentin moaned, wondering what it would feel like to have him on her tongue while another sat inside of her. She clenched tight around V, the man groaning. “Holy fuck!” He cried. “You’re so tight.” 

  
  


“She’s like a vice, eh? Hot, wet, and tight.” Jackie moaned out. “Pretty and perfect.” Fisting his cock, his pace increased; V’s thrust matching them before he moved them both over, pushing at Jackie’s hand before replacing it with his own. 

  
  


“You don’t have to control it all.” He muttered in defence as Jackie’s eyes widened. The jerking of his hand wasn’t anywhere near as controlled as Jackie’s had been, but it allowed the larger man to relax into it; to watch Valentin watch them both with blown wide eyes. She’d never seen such a delicious sight of V’s tattooed hand working at Jackie’s hard dick. 

  
  


She moaned. “I’m not gonna last.” V muttered, almost apologetic as she groaned down, his pubic mound brushing her clit. 

  
  


“Go on, V. Bury your cock inside of her; tell him you love it, Val.” Her mind struggled for a moment, hazy. 

  
  


“I can feel you, V. I can feel all of you inside me.” She cried out; the angle changing, hips pistoning. “I want you to come, V. Let me know that you’re mine.” The words that sounded so foreign on her tongue drove it to him, pleasure overcoming his body as his hips jerked. 

  
  


A couple of thrusts more, had them both shaking. “I’m yours, I’m yours.” He almost promised but that familiar tightening grew too much, and his orgasm was coming over him faster than he realised. He pulled out from her, Val whimpering for a moment before hot, thick cum coated her stomach; V’s loud groans echoing, his hand stilling. Her pleasure had been ripped from her, before quickly being replaced by fingers. 

Valentin worked at her clit with a new found precision, refusing to lose whatever V had built. One hand played with her tit, the other moving to collect the cum on her fingers before moving it between her legs. She didn’t know what possessed her to do it, to use it to rub into herself as she stared at V, but the sight almost sent him into a fresh wave of orgasm. Knowing that she was rubbing it against herself, getting herself off. His hips jerked, watching as delicate fingers slipped inside of herself. 

  
  


The sight was enough to send both men groaning, V back to furiously work at Jackie’s cock as they watched her. The cum, so different in texture from her own, moved differently against her; her eyes peeling open before sending a dangerous glance between Jackie’s eyes and his cock. “Are you going to come for me too, Jackie?” She asked. 

  
  


He nodded, biting down on his lip. “Fuck, I can’t.” He whimpered. “Ya me vengo. Me estás haciendo venir.” Valentin didn’t know what the Spanish meant, but by the biting of V’s lip, she could only assume. 

Her hand never stopped moving as she lowered herself, body shuddering, orgasm at the gates. She was close to coming. A loud cry came from Jackie, his hips bouncing from the bed as she watched. It sent her into her own as she watched him cum over V’s hand, her tongue darting out to taste it before he removed his hand completely for her to wrap her lips around. 

Valentin came, swallowing quickly and deeply before pulling away her hand and wiping at her lips; V doing something similar as his tongue ran along his hand. She flushed red hot, staring almost like a guilty child who’d been caught in the cookie jar as Jackie came up, wrapping her into his arms and pressing a kiss to his lips. “How are you feeling, nena?” 

  
  


“Okay.” She promised, a little more than tired as her head rested against his shoulder. “We continued this later?” She asked. 

  
  


V nodding. “We’ll continue this later.” 


	17. Blackout.

“Are we going to talk about what just happened?” V’s voice was soft against the quiet of the night, Val’s soft snoring threatening to drown it out completely as Jackie glanced over, his eyes meeting V’s. They were bathed in darkness, this time the rolling blackout taking the other half of the city, no billboard to illuminate them, only the moon to bathe them. He could make out the harsh contours of V’s face, lips that seemed to fall into a straight line than curved into a smile; and a hard protective arm thrown over Valen’s body like she requested. 

  
  


Jackie sighed. “Must we?” A small nod, the burly man sighing. They had that no talk policy, put into place when tequila burned at their synapse, their lapse in judgement for their own friendship becoming hazy. This was crossing it, and so was Val. “I don’t know what you want me to tell you, V; what we did, was what we did.” 

  
  


V glared, hard. “We haven’t done this before, not like this.” He said, voice raising an octave. “This has gotta change something.” 

  
  


“You said it yourself, we’re just three people.” Jackie hissed, eyes darting as Val shuffled. “There’s no name for me and her, you and her, and you and me. We just... Cohabit.” 

  
  


His brow rose. “Cohabit? Is that a joke?” Maybe, Jackie thought. He didn’t know why he’d gotten so uptight, why he was trying to reject whatever was going on between them. “Jack.” V uttered, serious in his tone. “We gotta put something to this, we can’t keep skirting around it.” 

  
  


“And what? You want to call this a relationship, huh?” His body tensed, gaze turning to the ceiling where he glared. “I get it, we love each other. But putting something on this, it makes it real.” 

  
  


V huffed. “And what’s the issue with that?” He asked. “Mama Welles, Vik, Misty; they don’t give a shit, they love us for us.” 

  
  


How could Jackie explain it? “No, I know.” He admitted, softening just a touch. “But putting a label on it, making it into something official…” He was scared. Scared of V getting hurt, of Val being taken; of any of them being ripped from one another for some reason or another. It was like his worst nightmare on repeat, over and over. “I can’t lose you.” 

  
  


V’s white eyes caught the forlorn look, Jackie’s throat moving with a deep swallow. “Jack, that isn’t going to happen. We’re going to make it into living legends, we’re not going to be taken from one another.” He sounded so sure that he almost believed it. 

  
  


“I have a bad feeling, mano. This job, the way things are turning. This gig is huge, and I’m not sure we can handle it.” V slow pulled his arm from Val, sitting up and reaching out for his friend. 

  
  


“Don’t think like that Jack, nothing’s going to go wrong. Dex is trusting us with this.” But even V knew he didn’t one hundred percent believe his own words. It wouldn’t probably be nothing, a trip of the wires or alerting the guards; not something catastrophic - they’d gone through every possible scenario to ensure that didn’t happen. He made Jackie sit up, motioning to go to the living room and let Valentin sleep. 

Slowly, two bodies padded to the couch, sitting not that far from one another. He could see the worry in Jackie’s face, his hand reaching to cup his cheek before making their eyes meet. “Tell me.” 

  
  


“After this, we really are getting out, V. A house in Charter, or something to give us some kind of security. Fuck being a legend, we have something else now.” Their gazes drifted back to the sleeping girl in the bed; hair fanning around her like a halo. “We can’t forget she’s in trouble too, Capital thinks she’s dead.” 

  
  


He nodded. “I know, but that’s only temporary. Valentin said her mother was sorting that out.” 

  
  


A brow rose. “You believe that? You heard Vik last night, whatever had him saying that has him spooked.” Yeah, V could understand that; it concerned him just as much. 

  
  


“We’ll sort it, Jackie. Just like everything, I promise you.” Jackie sighed, shoulders crashing down as though the weight really had affected his body; losing any of the strength he normally carried inside of him. V took him into his arms, warm skin moving against warm skin as he buried his face into Jackie’s shoulder, breathing in his comforting scent. “We’ve got this.” 

  
  


Jack nodded, arms wrapping tight against V’s smaller figure. “Yeah.” He muttered, a little more hopeful. “We’ll ask him once this heist is over, and then it’s our turn to free Val.” 

  
  


“Not that she needs it.” V joked, grinning as his eyes searched the window outside. “Now that she’s had a taste of life, I doubt she needs us to hold her hand.” 

  
  


Jackie’s laugh darted across V’s abs, the head buried in his lap, V’s fingers brushing at the strands of black that had been freed from the bun. Life felt good, relaxed for just a moment. “Yeah. But you seen the size of her? She’s going to need us to reach stuff from the cupboards at least.” They laughed again, shaking their heads. “Those shoes, man, when she first arrived. They were such a fuckin’ lie.” 

  
  


“I know, I couldn’t believe it either. Thought we’d brought home a child for a solid five seconds.” He wondered if she still had them? Probably buried deep in the closest with that Militech outfit they’d seen. She looked so different now, not just the implants or the hair and eye change; but how she held herself, how she acted. Valentin wasn’t filled with defenses, but more of a child-like wonder. It had him thinking. “You don’t think part of Val’s change came from her losing the Militech implants, do you?” 

  
  


“I fuckin’ hope not.” Jackie said, turning to watch her from afar. “I like her just the way she is.” 

  
  


“Me too, Jack.” They fell back into silence again, the beeping of cars acting as a backdrop for the soft breaths. "Cohabit's a shit label, you gotta think of something better." 

  
  


Jack snorted, smile sitting on his lips as he turned, facing V. "Throuple?" He teased with quirking eyebrows, V rolling his eyes. 

  
  


"Inventive." V answered before leaning down, fingers playing at Jackie’s jaw. The skin was beginning to prick with a hint of beard, rough against his fingertips as he stroked Jackie’s cheeks. A hand wound into V's hair; large, warm, and strong as he held him there. There was a new softness between the two of them, that no-speak policy present but also not as V leaned down further, reaching to brush his lips against Jackie's. 

  
  


The touch was light and teasing, a rising quirk of his lip as he pulled back every time Jackie even thought of coming closer. "Stop teasin'." He warned, their eyes meeting. Jackie turned his head, pushing his head down for their lips to meet properly. 

A gentle passion blossomed between the two old friends, new found tenderness brought about as their lips moved against one another's. V moaned, nose brushing his as they pulled away. "Lo siento, V. For earlier." 

  
  


V could hear that Jackie meant it as he nodded, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. "It's fine, Jack. This heist has us all on edge." He muttered, sitting up and bringing Jackie with him. "You gotta get it out your system too. Can't be happy always." 

  
  


Jackie nodded, shooting him a sweet smile before smoothing back V's hair, and pressing a kiss to his temple. "But I can try. With you and Val by my side, and Heywood getting my back, it's all I need." 

  
  


"You certain on that?" Jackie nodded. More than certain; as long as he could protect it with his life. The waiver in the blue had V reaching for his hand again, squeezing it. “We’ve got this Jack, nothin’s going to hurt our family.” 

  
  


“You’re right, it won’t, I’ll make sure of it.” Their eyes quickly flickered back to Valentin, to her stretched out figure. “Nothing’s going to touch her tomorrow, and nothing’s going to touch you.” 

  
  


V bit at his lip, brows dipping. “ I know, Jack. We have each other, we’ll get through the bad shit.” The bad shit, Jack agreed. His whole life - besides his Mama, Misty, and Vik - was on the line, and he’d be damned if anything would truly happen to it. If there was one thing Heywood had taught him, it was that they cared for their own, no matter what. And that’s what he was going to do. Care for his own. 

  
  


"On the other side, huh? Ahora bésame." V smirked before leaning in, attaching their lips once more. He was happy to have crossed that boundary, to slide from friends to something a little more. 

A whimper broke them, Val’s hands sweeping the bed as she shuffled before peeking up, head first looking to V’s side and seeing it clear before turning to Jackie’s, nothing there. Another whimper, a worry of abandonment stabbing at her heart. Had they left her? “Valentin.” V called out, the girl turning to look further out. 

  
  


The look of loss fell from her face before a brow rose, seeing Jackie cuddled in V’s arms. “Is everything okay?” She asked sweetly, voice thick with sleep but as smooth as honey as slowly she sat up, keeping the blankets to her. 

  
  


“Everything’s fine, nena.” Jackie answered, but Val didn’t feel the same way as she lifted herself up, slipping from the edge of the bed, and hopping down. She approached after pulling on a t-shirt, both V and Jackie opening their arms for her to slip between them. The icy blue were like water as she looked between them, wanting to be sure that everything was okay. 

  
  


"Are you sure?" She asked, concern swimming in those blue hues as her hands ran through Jackie's hair, scratching at his scalp. His eyes fell shut beneath her hands, leaning in to her touch as she settled into V’s arms, feeling him hold her tightly. 

  
  


“Yeah.” V repeated back, pressing a delicate kiss to the soft curve of her skin. “Why don’t we head back to bed? We have a big few days coming up.” He suggested, the other two nodding. Jackie lifted her in his arms, back to the big, supporting role he held over the two. Gone were his worries as he reached out for V's hand, lacing his fingers between his own before leading them both to the bed. 

V slid in first, bare chest open for Jackie to lean in against before letting V be the big spoon. Valentin rested her head back against Jackie's chest, fingers reaching for his arms to tuck them around herself before her eyes closed, and she pressed a kiss again to the Valentino tattoo. V's arms wrapped around them before the shutter came down, and they were hidden away together. 

  
  


Valen's eyes searched the tattoo for a while, her fingers reaching up to stroke at the dark ink as she listened to their breathing. "I have something to tell you guys." She said softly, both V and Jackie raising a brow at her softness. "And I don't know how you'll feel about this." 

  
  


Their hackles raised, their own worry returning as nervously she refused to turn, both V and Jackie pawing at her. "What is it, nena?" Jack softened. 

  
  


"I, uh, I've thought really hard about this, and…" Valentin swallowed deeply. "And you already know how thankful I am to both of you, but I, uh, I just really…" Valentin didn't know how to say it, how to properly "I think I really, really care about you, like a lot." She muttered, biting at her lip. "Maybe even more than… care." Valentin huffed. 

V and Jackie took a deep breath, holding it as everything fell silent. Val felt embarrassed, her cheeks flaming hot before burying herself further into Jackie’s arms. "It's okay if you don't feel that way, or if you even will, but I just wanted you to know." Her voice came out dampened, half hushed by Jackie’s arms. 

  
  


Jackie was the first to pull her closer, to press a large kiss against the part of her cheek he could see. "Valentin," He began, earning himself a peek of icy blue eyes. "We feel the same way, my love." 

  
  


She raised her head, daring to look between V and Jackie. "Really?" She asked, wanting to be sure. 

  
  


V nodded. "Completely." 

  
  


"You don't think I'm annoying?" She questioned, brow dipping. 

  
  


"Maybe a little." V teased, Jackie pushing him. "We wouldn't have you any other way, doll." 

  
  


Valentin nodded, feeling better than before. "Okay." She uttered before grinning. She'd probably thought it and said it far too much for anyone to stomach, but as a girl so cold before, Valentin couldn't help but want to tell them exactly how they made her feel, and how indebted she truly felt. This life - so infused with them - was beautiful, and so full of vibrancy. Colour had never felt so prevalent; from the warmest hue of blue she'd ever witnessed sitting in Jackie’s eyes, and the most understanding shade of white in V's; to the splattering of colourful tattoos on their skin. She wanted to fill her life with it; her clothes having to be some sort of shade other than Militech standard issue black, red, and white.

  
  


She loved seeing green in V's car, and orange in Jackie's favourite mug. Or even her own things. Valentin had come to love a soft shade of baby pink, delicate against every other colour out there - and it had been stitched into the prettiest jacket she had ever seen. How dull life had been before. "Get your head out of the clouds, baby. Let's get some rest." Jackie's smooth voice brought her out; nestling back into his grasp, feeling all warm and toasty. 

  
  


The cold couldn't touch her in those sheets with two boys who held her heart; her life practically perfect in every way. This was all she needed, and nothing could mess it up. Valentin dared a glance back, coyly smiling. “But what about finishing what we started earlier?” 

  
  


V giggled, Jackie huffing through a smirk. “You sure you can handle that?” 

  
  


She nodded. “Let me prove it.” 


End file.
